El Largo Invierno
by Vanelg12
Summary: [Post Temporada 7] El Muro ha caído. La muerte avanza hacia el sur, con un ejército numeroso y un dragón de su lado. En el Norte se forja una alianza que no será bien vista por todos, mientras que otros peligros también avanzan desde el sur. El juego de tronos sigue en pie, pero hay otro juego más importante: aquel que enfrenta a los vivos y a los muertos. Y solo un bando vencerá.
1. Introducción

_¡Bienvenidos/as a esta historia!_

 _Mi plan es retomar los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar al final de la séptima temporada de la serie e ir avanzando según creo que se desarrollarían las cosas. Como suele suceder en GoT, prometo que habrá mucha violencia, drama, romance… y muertes inesperadas, sino no sería GoT, ¿no?_

 _Soy un poco nueva con esto de los fics, así que espero humildemente que os guste, y si no es así sentíos completamente libres de dejar algún comentario o crítica constructiva (si os gusta, también os invito a hacer lo mismo)._

 _Dicho esto, ¡espero que disfrutéis de la lectura!_

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

El Invierno en el Norte era duro y, cuanto más al norte, más inclemente era el clima y el frío. Rory apenas era un niño de ocho años, pero su familia lo había preparado para ese invierno contándole historias sobre inviernos pasados desde que tenía memoria. Tan solo eran sus padres, su hermano mayor y él los que vivían en aquella humilde vivienda de muros de piedra, situada a unas leguas de distancia de Guardaoriente del Mar. Pero eran una familia fuerte y unida, duros como solo los norteños que estaban tan cerca del Muro podían llegar a ser…

Habían previsto ese invierno y, para ello, contaban con reservas de su propio ganado y cosechas, y también con montones de leña que habían recolectado su padre y su hermano mayor para combatir el gélido e inclemente frío. Ahora mismo todos se encontraban en frente del fuego que su madre había preparado para hacer aquel caldo, cubiertos de capas de ropa y con guantes a pesar de estar dentro de la vivienda; el frío de aquella tormenta de invierno se colaba por cualquier hueco que tuviesen aquellos muros de piedra y ese mismo frío calaba hasta los huesos.

—Mi abuelo solía decirme que inviernos duros crean hombres duros —comenzó a relatar aquel padre a sus dos hijos. Rory había escuchado esa historia cientos de veces—. ¿Sabéis que perdió cuatro dedos en su primer invierno? Tan solo era un niño, como vosotros. Estuvo al borde de la muerte por congelación, pero resistió y se convirtió en el hombre más duro de todo el Norte —añadió con completa seguridad, aunque el pequeño no podía evitar pensar que era imposible que su padre supiese aquello ya que no había conocido a todos los hombres del Norte.

—Y también en el más gruñón… —bromeó su hermano mayor, y Rory se unió a sus risas hasta que la mirada seria de su padre los hizo recobrar la compostura y las risas cesaron al instante.

—Ten respeto por tu abuelo, que los Dioses lo acojan en su seno —pronunció entonces de forma solemne, y todos los presentes repitieron aquella última frase.

Después reinó un silencio que solo fue interrumpido por el crepitar de aquel fuego, el castañeteo de dientes del pequeño Rory y la tormenta cada vez más intensa del exterior. Pero entonces, pasados unos momentos, pudo escucharse algo más… Como si el suelo temblase, casi como si se acercase una avalancha. El patriarca de la familia se levantó de pronto al escuchar tan inquietante sonido, con un gesto de preocupación que intranquilizó un poco al pequeño Rory y que lo hizo olvidarse de forma inmediata del frío que tenía.

—No salgáis de aquí dentro —ordenó su padre a todos con completa seriedad antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada y cerrarla tras de sí. Los tres esperaron con evidente preocupación mientras la tormenta se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, y parecía que iba a arrancar de cuajo aquella vivienda con ellos dentro. Los minutos se hicieron insoportablemente largos y al final, desobedeciendo las órdenes de su padre, Rory fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa y siguió sus pasos.

—¡Rory, vuelve aquí! —escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor y los gritos alarmados de su madre, que lo siguieron hasta el exterior.

Un frío indescriptible los recibió a los tres y, aunque apenas era mediodía, había oscurecido de pronto. La tormenta de nieve era tan intensa que apenas se podía ver algo, solo el negro que lo cubrían todo a su alrededor como un denso manto que no anunciaba nada bueno. Muerte, anunciaba muerte, y todos los presentes lo sintieron. Rory corrió en busca de su padre, llamándolo a gritos, pero no obtuvo respuesta y tampoco logró divisarlo en medio de aquel infierno de nieve y oscuridad. Al final terminó por cansarse y paró, jadeando por el esfuerzo y notando cómo el aire gélido le congelaba los pulmones y le entumecía los músculos. El ruido de aquella avalancha, o lo que fuese, sonaba cada vez más cerca, pero no podía divisar de qué se trataba. Rory siempre se había dicho que debía ser valiente, como su padre, pero en esos momentos no podía tener más miedo; solo quería regresar al calor de su hogar y poder degustar aquel caldo que su madre hacía tan bien.

—¡Hermano! —escuchó aquel grito desesperado a sus espaldas y cómo alguien lo agarraba del brazo, pero lo que vio después le impidió responder.

Al principio no eran más que luces lejanas que apenas se distinguían entre la nieve, y después se habían vuelto más nítidas y de un azul realmente intenso. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que eran ojos, miles de ojos a su alrededor, ojos que los observaban como si no fuesen más que un pedazo de carne. Los dos quisieron retroceder y huir pero chocaron contra alguien, o más bien contra algo… Lo que vieron no se lo habrían imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas. Uno de aquellos seres de ojos azules atravesó con su espada torcida el pecho de su hermano mayor y un grito de terror se ahogó en la garganta del pequeño Rory. El cuerpo de su hermano cayó de golpe en el suelo helado y su rostro se congeló en una mueca horrible, que hizo que Rory llorase y temblase de miedo, no solo a causa del frío. Buscó a su padre y a su madre de forma desesperada pero no logró divisarlos y entonces su hermano volvió a alzarse del suelo y lo atravesó con aquella mirada gélida de ojos azules, lo último que vería antes de seguir su mismo destino.

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

 _Antes de nada, muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo para leer esta historia. Como veis este capítulo es una introducción en la que no sale ningún personaje canon. Mi idea era hacer una pequeña escena, un ejemplo del avance del ejército de los muertos después de que el Muro fuese destruido. No es de gran importancia, pero pensé que sería una buena forma de representar que allá por donde vaya este ejército sembrarán la muerte, ya sea con un pueblo entero o con una pequeña familia como la de esta introducción, y también de dejar claro que su avance será ahora constante y no se pararán ante nada. En los siguientes ya aparecerán los personajes canon e iré desarrollando las tramas de la mejor forma que se me ocurra, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado y, si no es así, lo dicho: ¡toda crítica y comentario constructivo es bien recibido!_

Gracias, a ti, que lees... y nos vemos pronto :)


	2. Jon I

**JON I**

Jon Nieve lo había arriesgado todo al llamar a la puerta del camarote de la Reina Dragón. Como había hecho ya innumerables veces en su vida, había actuado con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Había sido un imprudente y quizás un loco y, aunque había sentido un miedo que al principio lo había hecho dudar, al final se había enfrentado a ese mismo miedo con valentía y coraje… o quizás con la imprudencia de un necio. Fuese como fuese, en esos mismos instantes el joven Lord norteño no se arrepentía ni un ápice por haber llamado a aquella puerta de madera maciza, ¿cómo hacerlo después de haber compartido aquel momento tan íntimo y único junto a ella?

Solo le había hecho el amor a una mujer antes, y solo en una ocasión… en aquella cueva al norte del Muro con la mujer salvaje y pelirroja que había terminado por enamorarlo por primera vez. En aquella ocasión había sido algo instintivo, salvaje, reconfortante y único; simplemente se había dejado llevar por aquel fuego y se había quemado junto a Ygritte, rompiendo sus votos como hermano juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche y actuando de forma rebelde y egoísta. Pero aquella noche había sido completamente distinto… También había sido algo instintivo, salvaje y reconfortante, pero esta vez había despertado unas sensaciones en él que nunca antes había sentido… como si, de alguna forma inexplicable, se sintiese completo por primera vez en su vida. Admiraba a esa mujer y, por encima de todo, la amaba más de lo que había amado a Ygritte; era un amor más puro, más fuerte y más sincero. Aunque no por ello dejaba de ser un amor imprudente, y uno que seguramente pudiese traerles problemas a ambos. Pero, ¿cómo luchar contra un sentimiento tan intenso?

Desde el primer momento le había impactado aquella belleza exótica, aquel cabello plateado y su mirada amatista tan segura y penetrante. Al pasar los días y las semanas desde aquel primer encuentro cada vez le costaba más apartar la vista de ella, y no podía evitar contemplarla como si fuese lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Eso mismo hacía ahora, mientras ella aun dormía acurrucada en su pecho y cubierta por aquellas mantas gruesas de pelo. La noche anterior ni siquiera habían intercambiado palabras entre ellos; solo miradas, caricias… y las más pura y perfecta pasión. Los dos habían terminado tan agotados que se habían dormido al terminar, y Jon ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle si podía quedarse a pasar el resto de la noche a su lado; no había hecho falta. Todo en ella le dejaba claro que no quería que se fuese, y lo cierto es que eso era lo último que Jon quería hacer.

Todavía era de noche cuando el norteño se había despertado de pronto, sobresaltado y un poco intranquilo, hasta que se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba. Normalmente le costaba dormir y solía tener pesadillas todas las noches, prueba evidente de que tenía unas cuantas preocupaciones en la cabeza y un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo aquella noche había dormido bastante bien hasta que tuvo una pesadilla que hizo que se despertase de golpe, una en la que aquellos ojos azules se clavaban en él y miles de espadas de hielo lo rodeaban a él y a sus seres queridos. Su preocupación por la Gran Guerra era casi continua, pero estar al lado de Daenerys lograba tranquilizarlo y le traía cierta paz, aunque fuese tan solo durante unos breves instantes.

Desde que se había despertado se había dedicado a mirar cómo ella dormía, con el cabello revuelto y una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, una que a Jon realmente le gustaba, ¿cómo podía ser tan hermosa y, a la vez, tan fiera? Era como una rosa, pero una con espinas. Y, sin darse apenas cuenta y observando a aquella rosa – _su_ rosa–, la noche había comenzado a clarear anunciando un nuevo día. Jon se percató de ello y decidió levantarse con cuidado para avivar de nuevo el fuego de aquellos aposentos ya que, a medida que se acercaban al Norte, las mañanas eran cada vez más frías y húmedas. Le costó deshacer aquel abrazo, pero lo hizo con el mayor tacto posible para que ella no se despertase todavía y, sin ni siquiera molestarse en ponerse algo de ropa encima, salió del cobijo que le ofrecían aquellas mantas y fue hacia aquel fuego, colocando algo más de leña en él y encendiéndolo entonces con la habilidad que le había otorgado la experiencia. De buen grado recibió aquel calor que le ofrecían las llamas, aspirando el olor de la madera quemada.

—Se os da bien, demasiado bien para ser un señor —escuchó la voz suave y dulce de Daenerys a sus espaldas, y sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba junto a ella, acostándose de nuevo a su lado y tapándolos a los dos con aquellas mantas, dejando su pecho al descubierto para que Daenerys se acomodase sobre él de nuevo si así lo deseaba.

—Fui mayordomo del Lord Comandante en la Guardia de la Noche… Tuve que encender unos cuantos fuegos, y también procurar que no se extinguiesen demasiado pronto. Creedme, al principio no se me daba tan bien —respondió él, con una sonrisa entre divertida y nostálgica, mientras sus dedos se aventuraban a acariciar aquel sedoso cabello plateado. Ella respondió a su sonrisa con otra y se acomodó sobre su hombro de nuevo, repartiendo caricias por su pecho.

—Entonces podría decirse que desde que eráis un simple mayordomo habéis ascendido unos cuantos puestos en la escala social… —bromeó ella, alzando una ceja y sonriéndole de forma pícara.

—Podría decirse que si… —coincidió él, riendo levemente, aunque en ocasiones realmente deseaba volver a aquella época en la que tan solo era un mayordomo de la Guardia de la Noche, uno con muchas aspiraciones pero no tantas preocupaciones.

—Parece que ambos tenemos eso en común. Hace unos años tan solo era una niña asustada, sin tierras, sin hogar, sin amigos… —comenzó a relatar ella y Jon pudo ver en su mirada que parecía no estar allí con él, en ese camarote, sino muy lejos, muy atrás… recordando una vida pasada—. Tan solo era una mercancía que mi hermano vendió para conseguir un ejército, uno que nunca le sería leal de todas formas.

—Siento que tuvierais que pasar por todo eso, Dany —le dijo Jon, a lo que ella sonrió con cierta dulzura, aunque su mirada era triste.

—Lo sé. Pero, de todas formas, ahora solo es pasado… Y gracias a ese pasado ahora soy quien soy, y estoy donde estoy —repuso, con la seguridad que el norteño tanto admiraba.

Después de aquello reinó el silencio por unos momentos, uno realmente reconfortante para ambos, uno que ninguno parecía querer romper. Los dos parecían estar totalmente inmersos en sus propios pensamientos y en la comodidad que les brindaba aquella cercanía, mientras que Dany recorría el torso de Jon con sus dedos de arriba a abajo. En un principio parecía reacia a rozar aquellas cicatrices, como si no lo viese apropiado, pero entonces comenzó a recorrerlas con cuidado con las yemas de sus dedos, llegando a aquella que estaba justo donde debía estar su corazón y mordiéndose los labios con cierta incomodidad, como si desease decir algo pero algo la frenase. Jon se percató de aquel gesto y supo qué era lo que le rondaba la mente.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, lo que hizo que ella lo mirase a los ojos unos instantes, alzando su cabeza un poco, hasta que desvió la mirada hacia esa cicatriz.

—¿Os duele? —respondió con una pregunta, mientras sus dedos recorrían el contorno de la cicatriz, que estaba extrañamente fría al tacto, algo que hizo que la reina se estremeciese un poco. Jon pareció incómodo de pronto, pero aun así suspiró y se mostró dispuesto a responder a sus dudas.

—No, no me duele… Directamente es como si no sintiese nada. —Mientras hablaba atrapó su mano y besó sus dedos con una dulzura impropia de él, una que le mostraba a ella sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. El gesto hizo que Daenerys sonriese como una muchacha enamorada, a pesar de que se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería a enamorarse de nadie ya que una reina como ella no podía tener distracciones, ni tampoco puntos débiles. Y tenía que admitirlo: Jon Nieve era uno de sus puntos débiles ahora, tanto como ella era un punto débil del norteño. Pero a ambos poco les importaba aquello en ese momento.

—De verdad había pensado que Ser Davos había utilizado una figura retórica, una simple metáfora… —comentó ella con cierta tristeza, al imaginarse que Jon de verdad había recibido una puñalada en el corazón por defender a su pueblo y mantenerse firme en sus ideas—. ¿Cómo…? —añadió después, sin terminar la pregunta ya que tampoco era necesario—. No es necesario que me lo contéis si no os sentís cómodo haciéndolo —se apresuró a matizar, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro con cuidado y cerrando entonces los ojos mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que Jon repartía por su cabello y su espalda.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior y después un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios… Recordar todo aquello era difícil y duro, incluso podía volver a sentir el dolor de aquellos cuchillos de sus hermanos atravesando su carne y arrebatándole la vida. Era duro recordar la decepción y la impotencia que lo había dominado en ese momento, y también recordar la nada que había sentido una vez muerto. No había hablado de aquello con nadie, tan solo con Davos y con Melisandre justo después de regresar de aquella oscuridad, y había preferido omitir los detalles de lo sucedido a todos los que sabían de aquella historia. Sin embargo, no tenía razones para no contarle aquello a Daenerys y, de hecho, sentía que al hacerlo aliviaría un poco el peso de los duros recuerdos.

—No, está bien… —negó después de un rato permaneciendo en silencio, ¿por dónde debía comenzar?— No era una metáfora… Ser Davos es, digamos, demasiado sincero y se le escapó. Era algo que yo prefería ocultar, pero supongo que ahora ya no hay modo de hacerlo —sonrió un poco, suspirando de nuevo mientras intentaba ordenar las palabras y los hechos en su mente—. No todo el mundo en la Guardia de la Noche estaba de acuerdo con que dejase pasar al pueblo libre a nuestro lado del Muro —resumió entonces, evitando entrar en detalles. Dany optó por no hacer más preguntas sobre aquel hecho, pero sí tenía curiosidad sobre una parte de la historia.

—¿Quién os trajo de vuelta? —dejó caer entonces, abriendo los ojos de nuevo e incorporándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Una sacerdotisa roja, su nombre era Melisandre.

—¿Melisandre habéis dicho? —preguntó Daenerys, mirándolo de pronto con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad—. Esa mujer vino a verme cuando llegué a Rocadragón. Fue ella la que me dijo que debía de convocaros —le explicó entonces. Ante aquellas palabras fue Jon quién la miró con cierta sorpresa también, ya que no se habría imaginado que Melisandre se fuese a arriesgar de aquella forma para facilitar una alianza entre los dos—. Pensé que todas las leyendas sobre los poderes de los sacerdotes rojos no eran más que cuentos para endulzar las vidas de aquellos carentes de fe o de esperanza —añadió, pensativa.

—Yo también, aunque después de lo que ambos hemos visto… —Jon suspiró y no terminó la frase, pensando en todo aquello que todos habían creído que no eran más que leyendas y fantasías y que, en cambio, resultaban ser completamente reales.

—…cualquier historia puede ser real —completó ella, con una sonrisa cómplice y una mirada dulce.

Él asintió y se perdió en esa mirada como un náufrago se pierde en un mar tormentoso; sin ninguna garantía de que pueda regresar a tierra firme. Posó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, mientras otra seguía rodeando su cintura, y la acercó un poco hacia él para besar aquellos labios, notando que ella no ofrecía ningún tipo de resistencia… justo como había sucedido la noche anterior. Dejó que su lengua explorase el interior de su boca y que ambos compartiesen aquella calidez, y un beso que comenzó siendo dulce terminó por convertirse en uno cada vez más y más intenso. Ambos estaban desnudos pero, debido a aquel fuego y al propio calor que sentía por la excitación, no tendrían frío alguno… por lo que Jon no dudó en apartar un poco aquellas mantas para colocarse sobre ella, separándose unos segundos de sus labios para poder perderse otra vez en aquella mirada. De nuevo, y como la noche anterior, ni siquiera las palabras eran necesarias… y era evidente que ambos querían volver a repetir lo mismo; sus cuerpos se lo pedían a gritos.

Al menos hasta que unos toques en la puerta los sacaron a ambos de aquel hechizo y Jon se echó de nuevo a un lado de Daenerys con cierto apremio.

—¿Majestad? —Daenerys reconoció enseguida la dulce voz de Missandei, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener esa risa traviesa e infantil que amenazaba con escapársele. Jon la miró dubitativo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o dónde meterse, ¿era apropiado que los encontrasen así, por mucho que fuese la consejera de mayor confianza de la reina?

—Dame unos minutos, Missandei. Regresa más tarde —respondió ella, esforzándose por sonar completamente seria, aunque sabía que su amiga se olería algo extraño ya que la conocía demasiado bien. De hecho pareció dudar un poco, pero al final los dos escucharon cómo sus pasos se alejaban por el pasillo, resonando sus botas contra aquel suelo de madera.

—Creo que deberíais iros, Jon Nieve —Daenerys rompió el tenso silencio que se había formado, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto divertida. El norteño salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió, levantándose de aquella cama y buscando sus ropajes, que habían quedado desperdigadas por el suelo, para vestirse nuevo. Mientras lo hacía notaba la mirada de Daenerys clavada en él, algo que le hizo esbozar una media sonrisa pícara.

—Supongo que… nos veremos después… —le dijo una vez terminó, notándose de pronto un tanto incómodo, sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo abandonar aquella habitación.

—Supongo, ya veis que este barco no es demasiado grande —respondió ella, alzando una ceja y sonriendo divertida. Él sonrió también y decidió entonces acercarse hasta ella para darle un dulce beso en los labios, antes de abandonar aquel camarote sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí había una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

¡Y con esto da comienzo la historia! Espero que os haya gustado. A partir de ahora iré subiendo más capítulos con cada uno de los personajes, por el momento solo usaré a Arya, Sansa, Jon y Daenerys; pero a medida que avance la historia tengo pensado incluir a más. Espero hacer honor a la personalidad de cada uno y la verdad que es un reto interesante ya que los personajes que ha creado George R.R. Martin tienen todos una personalidad bastante compleja.

Este capítulo es corto ya que mi idea era centrarme solo en esa escena de "post-dragonass" y en cómo ambos personajes por fin dejan de luchar contra esas ganas que se tienen y empiezan a abrirse más el uno con el otro. En los siguientes mi idea es meter más trama, por lo que serán más largos, y también conversaciones entre los diferentes personajes (y algún que otro reencuentro que todos esperamos cof, cof).

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, a ti que lees, y nos vemos pronto!


	3. Sansa I

**SANSA I**

Los días eran cada vez más cortos y las noches, más largas. La Gran Noche, y todos los peligros que traía consigo, estaban demasiado cerca. Sansa recordaba aquellas historias relatadas por la Vieja Tata. Siempre había pensado que eran simples cuentos que habían pasado de generación en generación, relatos que nada tenían que ver con el mundo en el que ella vivía junto a su familia. Como el resto, había estado muy equivocada. Y ahora solo deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo y creer las historias de la Vieja Tata, que todos las creyesen y que se preparasen para lo que se avecinaba. De haberlo hecho quizás la amenaza no habría llegado tan lejos. De haber creído todo aquello quizás el muro de hielo que había protegido los reinos de los hombres durante cientos de años aún seguiría en pie.

Un cuervo había llegado esta mañana con las malas noticias. _Alas negras_ , _palabras negras._ Esta vez eran tan negras y amenazadoras como la noche que se avecinaba a pasos agigantados. Lady Stark había acudido de inmediato al árbol corazón, lugar donde su hermano pequeño pasaba la mayor parte del día, con la mirada blanca como la leche y la misma expresión solemne y sin vida en el rostro. A veces a Sansa le daba miedo… Aunque más que miedo, respeto; como si tuviese delante a un ser arcaico de gran poder, y no al hermano pequeño que había conocido tiempo atrás. Nunca se habría imaginado que sus dos hermanos hubiesen cambiado de aquella forma en los años que habían pasado separados, en ocasiones apenas lograba reconocerlos.

—¿Lo has visto, Bran? —preguntó con seriedad una vez los ojos de su hermano volvieron a reflejar aquel azul característico de los Tully, el mismo azul que ella portaba en su mirada preocupada. Él parecía concentrado en algo, tanto que tardó unos momentos en mirarla y, por primera vez desde que había vuelto, Sansa pudo ver cierta emoción reflejada en sus ojos. ¿Se trataba de miedo? Quizás había sido solo su imaginación.

—El muro —murmuró él simplemente—. Él ha logrado levantar a un dragón y su ejército al completo ha logrado atravesar el muro en Guardaoriente —Sansa sintió un leve temblor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sin saber muy bien si era debido al intenso frío que hacía aquella mañana o al terror que sentía ante las palabras de su hermano.

—¿A dónde se dirigen ahora?, ¿has logrado ver las intenciones de su rey? —interrogó con cierto apremio.

—No puedo verlo con la misma claridad que antes… Es como si supiese que estoy ahí y solo me permitiese ver ciertas cosas, no todo. Debo seguir intentándolo.

—¿Y mientras tú lo intentas qué debemos hacer los demás? Necesito que me digas algo sobre sus planes, lo que sea —le exigió en un tono demasiado brusco. Su corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía que las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Enfrentarse a un enemigo conocido no la asustaba; lo había hecho con Ramsay Bolton, con Lord Baelish… y ambos habían caído. Pero el ejército de los muertos era un enemigo que desconocía al completo, tan solo sabía lo poco que Jon le había contado al respecto. Él era el que sabría qué hacer, pero por el momento todavía se encontraba de camino a Invernalia y necesitaban hacer algo ya… No podían esperar.

—No sé exactamente a dónde se dirige en este momento. Solo sé que destruirá cualquier ciudad, pueblo o fortaleza que encuentre en su camino. Matará a todo aquel con el que se encuentre y sus filas irán aumentando con cada nueva muerte. Y yo debo averiguar cómo derrotarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, es mi deber —respondió él con el mismo tono de voz monótono.

Sansa suspiró y su suspiro se congeló en aquella atmósfera gélida mientras los copos de nieve se derretían sobre su larga melena rojiza y sus ropajes de invierno. Se fijó en su hermano y pudo notar el cansancio en su semblante… ¿Desde cuándo llevaba despierto?, ¿acaso habría dormido algo durante toda la noche? Apenas lo veía durante el día, y menos durante la noche; siempre estaba en aquel lugar o en sus aposentos descansando o hablando con el recién llegado Samwell Tarly sobre ciertos temas que escapaban a su conocimiento.

—Está bien —su tono de voz se suavizó—. Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas en Invernalia, todos los que sigan con vida deben reunirse aquí. Ordenaré que manden cuervos a todos los pueblos y fortalezas del norte; debemos permanecer juntos si queremos tener la oportunidad de vencer —añadió. Su hermano la miró durante unos segundos y asintió de forma solemne, volviendo la vista hacia el rostro rojizo del árbol corazón y, por unos momentos, Sansa pensó que aquel rostro tenía tanta vida como cualquiera de los dos.

—Jon y Daenerys también deben saberlo cuanto antes —agregó su hermano cuando Sansa le dio la espalda para regresar al castillo.

Su respuesta fue un leve suspiro, ya que aquella sugerencia le recordó otro de los problemas que rondaban su mente: el hecho de que la reina dragón fuese a presentarse en Invernalia ante el resto de señores del Norte, ante ella. Puede que no la conociese y que juzgarla antes de tiempo fuese un error, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que los desconocidos rara vez tienen buenas intenciones, y el resto de norteños pensaban igual que ella. ¿Acaso no habían tenido suficientes malas experiencias con los señores y reyes del sur? Sin duda Jon tendría que darle unas cuantas explicaciones cuando regresase a Invernalia.

Pero, mientras él no estuviese, era ella la que tenía que cumplir con el deber como Lady Stark de Invernalia. Así que, en cuanto regresó al cobijo del castillo, ordenó que se enviasen cuervos a toda fortaleza, castillo y casa noble del Norte para que estuviesen sobre aviso, y también a lo que quedase de la Guardia de la Noche, convocando a sus ejércitos a Invernalia ya que era la localización perfecta para unir fuerzas y esperar al enemigo para enfrentarse a él. Muchos de sus abanderados y sus hombres ya se encontraban allí, pero el grueso de las fuerzas norteñas no estaba al completo todavía. No cabía duda de que los muros de Invernalia eran en ese instante el lugar más seguro de todo el Norte… ¿Aunque cómo iban a protegerlos a todos esos muros cuando el dragón del ejército de los muertos se alzase sobre ellos? Aquello era algo que Sansa prefería no pensar demasiado por el momento. Tenía que admitir que, por poco que le gustase aquel asunto, Daenerys Targaryen y sus dragones podían ser su salvación.

Tras atender unos cuantos asuntos más Sansa fue hacia sus aposentos, cerrando la puerta y solicitando que no se la molestase hasta que llegase la hora de reunirse con el resto de señores norteños en el Gran Salón. Se encontraba sentada frente al fuego que calmaba el entumecimiento de sus músculos a causa del frío, escribiendo con su perfecta caligrafía una carta dirigida a Jon, contándole las novedades que seguramente no serían muy bien recibidas por el pelinegro. Evitó expresar su opinión sobre el hecho de que trajese a una reina extranjera a su propio hogar, ya que ese era un tema que prefería tratar con él en privado y completamente a solas.

Estaba sellando dicha carta cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, reconociendo al instante quién era la que iba a interrumpirla; Arya siempre llamaba a la puerta de la misma forma desde que era una niña pequeña, aunque cuando era una niña rara vez se acordaba de aquella pequeña muestra de educación. Al recordar aquello no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta nostalgia, como si echase de menos hasta aquellos detalles que una vez había odiado de su hermana pequeña.

—Puedes pasar —le indicó, y casi al instante la puerta se abrió y la joven de pelo oscuro y ojos grises entró en la habitación, cerrando de nuevo la puerta tras ella y acercándose con calma a la mesa que estaba en frente de aquel fuego. Sansa pudo notar su mirada curiosa, y aquel silencio la puso un poco nerviosa ya que sabía que la estaba estudiando, como solía hacer ahora con todo el mundo.

—¿Sabes que la preocupación excesiva puede hacer que aparezcan arrugas prematuras en tu rostro? —le preguntó entonces, bromeando con ella como solía hacer cuando eran más pequeñas, aunque esta vez Sansa rió con ella, en vez de decirle que se metiese en sus asuntos y la dejase en paz. Seguro que su padre, allá donde estuviese, estaría feliz de ver que por fin actuaban como hermanas de verdad, y no como enemigas.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces lo más probable es que mañana me despierte luciendo más como la Vieja Tata y no como Sansa Stark —respondió a la broma, sonriendo divertida; _sonreír_ , algo que últimamente no hacía mucho.

—Quién iba a decir que todas esas historias que nos contaba eran ciertas… —comentó Arya y Sansa pudo ver en su mirada aquella misma nostalgia que ella sentía ocasionalmente al recordar su infancia en Invernalia.

—Recuerdo que las aborrecía, y tú también… Supongo que era de las pocas cosas que teníamos en común entonces. El único que parecía disfrutarlas era Bran. —Quizás aquella curiosidad de su hermano pequeño tenía su sentido ahora, quizás siempre había estado destinado a ser aquello en lo que se había convertido ahora—. Y ahora resulta que no solo existen los dragones, sino también un ejército de muertos que quiere acabar con todos nosotros —suspiró, mirando entonces a las llamas de aquel fuego, que bailaban en la chimenea de forma constante.

—Los derrotaremos —dijo Arya con aquella seguridad que la había caracterizado siempre, y Sansa no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que ahora parecía que nunca tenía miedo.

—Pareces muy segura de ello, envidio tu capacidad para no tener miedo, ¿cómo lo haces? —le preguntó entonces para saciar aquella curiosidad.

—¿Te acuerdas del profesor de danza que padre me había conseguido en Desembarco del Rey? —Sansa asintió; recordaba haberlo visto un par de veces, aunque no era un tema que captase su atención lo más mínimo por aquel entonces—. Él siempre me repetía la siguiente frase: "El hombre que teme a la derrota ya ha sido derrotado. El miedo hiere más que las espadas" —le contó entonces, torciendo una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla que había enfrente de Sansa—. Sigo teniendo miedo, todos tenemos miedo, pero ya no dejo que el miedo me domine o me paralice —añadió.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerlo, suena a que era un hombre sabio —comentó la pelirroja, después de meditar unos instantes sobre aquella frase; no cabía duda de que estaba completamente de acuerdo con esas palabras y su significado—. Lo cierto es que temo lo que pueda pasar una vez Jon llegue con Daenerys Targaryen… Ha hecho justo lo que no debía hacer, y a los señores del Norte no les gustará en absoluto. Todos pusieron su fe en él. —Y ella también había puesto su fe en él… ¿Para qué?, ¿para que hiciese totalmente lo contrario de lo que ella le aconsejaría?

—Estás enfadada con Jon —resumió Arya tras comprender aquellas palabras, y a Sansa le dio la sensación de que se ponía un poco a la defensiva, como si fuese a ponerse del lado de su hermano de nuevo.

—Sí, por supuesto que estoy enfadada con Jon —admitió sin ningún tipo de reparo, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Ha jurado lealtad a una reina que no conocemos, que nadie conoce, y después de todo lo que su familia le ha hecho a la nuestra… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Él es quien decide, él es el rey —respondió su hermana de forma mordaz. Sansa suspiró un poco exasperada y apartó la vista de su hermana para mirar de nuevo aquel fuego, como si allí fuese a encontrar la solución a todos los problemas…

—Bueno, al menos lo era… Ahora tan solo es el Señor de Invernalia —corrigió, decidiendo no alargar aquella discusión más de lo necesario y optando por templar las cosas—. Y ahora todos debemos lealtad a una reina que no conocemos y, por nuestra experiencia, está claro que lo desconocido siempre termina convirtiéndose en un enemigo. Se supone que teníamos que permanecer juntos y no volver a cometer los errores del pasado… —volvió a suspirar y miró a su hermana de nuevo, fijándose en que ya no parecía mantener esa postura a la defensiva, como si en parte la comprendiese.

—Si Jon le ha jurado lealtad estoy segura de que tendrá sus motivos. —Cómo no, volvía a sacar la cara por él… algo que hizo que Sansa pusiera los ojos en blanco y soltase un bufido sarcástico—. Ni siquiera la conocemos, y tienes que admitir que sus dragones no nos vendrían nada mal para la guerra que se avecina —insistió de nuevo y Sansa se fijó en aquel brillo de emoción infantil que había en sus ojos grises.

Arya siempre había admirado a las mujeres guerreras, como Vysenia y Rhaenys Targaryen, que habían participado en las guerras de su hermano Aegon con sus dragones. Por muy rápido que hubiese madurado su hermana pequeña debido a las circunstancias de su vida, en el fondo seguía adorando aquellas historias y estaba segura de que admiraba a la reina dragón de igual manera. Para Sansa, en cambio, tan solo era una posible enemiga con mucho poder. Aunque claro estaba que aquellos dragones también podrían ayudarlos en aquella guerra, y su colaboración podía determinar la salvación del todo el Norte.

—No cabe duda de eso —tuvo que admitir finalmente, irguiéndose entonces de la mesa y sosteniendo aquel pergamino sellado con ambas manos, dispuesta mandarla de inmediato a Jon y después continuar con sus labores—. Esperemos que los señores del Norte tengan en cuenta ese detalle y no se me lancen al cuello esta noche.

* * *

Las nuevas noticias no habían sido bien recibidas por los señores norteños, y en el Gran Salón de Invernalia ahora resonaban aquellas palabras de descontento y también de miedo por lo que acaba de suceder. Sansa había decidido reunirlos a todos aquella noche y contar directamente aquellas dos noticias: que Jon había jurado lealtad a la reina Daenerys y que el Muro había sido destruido por el ejército de los muertos. La gran mayoría sentían miedo y enfado a partes iguales pero lo que más preocupaba a Sansa era que también muchos expresaban dudas, dudas de si habían tomado o no la decisión correcta al elegir a Jon Nieve como Rey en el Norte. Y aquella creciente falta de fe era algo que tenía que cortar de cuajo si quería evitar enfrentarse a una revuelta interna, justo lo que no debía ocurrir; ahora menos que nunca dadas las circunstancias.

—No podemos poner nuestra confianza en una extranjera —argumentó Lord Glover, levantándose del banco y haciéndose oír sobre todos los demás con su voz grave y autoritaria—. Lady Sansa, ¿cómo pretendéis que olvidemos el daño que su familia hizo a la vuestra? Su padre asesinó a vuestro abuelo y a vuestro tío, y bien es sabido que los Targaryen llevan la locura en su sangre—añadió, y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

—¡En efecto! En estos duros tiempos no podemos arriesgarnos a traer al enemigo a nuestra propia tierra, ¡a nuestro hogar! —dijo otro Señor, de espesa barba canosa y rostro arrugado por el paso del tiempo, y esta vez fue Sansa la que se irguió de su asiento y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa de madera, mirándolos a todos con gesto serio y autoritario.

—Mis señores, mis señoras, ¿habéis olvidado vuestro juramento? —les preguntó, alzando la voz todo lo que pudo. Pudo notar que Arya la miraba con cierto orgullo, todavía sentada a su lado, como si esperase el momento idóneo para intervenir y echarle una mano de ser necesario—. Todos los aquí presentes jurasteis seguir a mi hermano y ser leales a él, y él ha elegido aceptar a Daenerys como su reina, así que debéis hacer lo mismo, ¿o acaso estáis dispuestos a romper tal juramento?

—En efecto, mi señora, juramos servirlo como nuestro Rey —contradijo una de los presentes, uno que ni siquiera se atrevió a levantarse para hablar, pero la que sí lo hizo fue la joven Lyanna Mormont, que miró a todos los presentes con su habitual expresión de pocos amigos… o como una madre que está a punto de darle un sermón sobre modales a sus hijos.

—¿Acaso que ahora no sea un rey cambia nuestro juramento? Sea Rey en el Norte o el Señor de Invernalia, seguiré respetando mi juramento para con los Stark, ¿no haréis vosotros lo mismo? —Sansa no pudo evitar esa leve sonrisa complacida que apareció en sus labios y asintió disimuladamente para agradecer a la pequeña señora sus palabras. Ella pareció captarlo y asintió como respuesta, pero todavía tenía más que añadir—: Mis señores, tampoco yo estoy conforme con esta noticia, pues bien sabido es que los reyes sureños han hecho daño al Norte en varias ocasiones. Pero no por ello romperé mi juramento —añadió, y entonces reinó un breve silencio, como solía acontecer cuando la pequeña señora tomaba la palabra.

—Estoy segura de que Jon ha tomado esta decisión porque cree que es lo más correcto, después de todo necesitamos aliados poderosos para hacer frente a esta guerra… —Fue Sansa la que decidió romper aquel silencio antes de que hubiese más debates o protestas, y todos los señores y señoras presentes la miraron con expresiones en sus rostros que demostraban la discordia que reinaba en aquel momento. A pesar de eso, ella se mantuvo con la cabeza alta y los nervios de hierro, tal y como habría hecho su madre Catelyn Stark ante una situación así de estar viva—. Y Daenerys tiene dragones, que sin duda ayudarán para la guerra que se avecina. Son tiempos difíciles, mis señores, y si queremos sobrevivir tenemos que dejar a un lado las rencillas del pasado —añadió, sin que le temblase la voz lo más mínimo. A pesar de que no estaba muy convencida de lo que acaba de decir, no podía decir en voz alta que no aprobaba la decisión de Jon o estaría menoscabando su autoridad.

Aun así, poco sirvieron aquellas palabras para calmar los ánimos y, después de aquella intervención, los presentes continuaron debatiendo entre ellos durante todo el banquete. Estaba claro que ninguno se atrevería a abandonar Invernalia y a romper su juramento en esos momentos, pero aquella situación era realmente frágil. Y a Sansa no le gustaba lo que oía; unos decían que lo mejor hubiera sido nombrarla a ella Reina en el Norte, otros que Jon estaba repitiendo los errores que había cometido Robb y otros no veían necesario que Daenerys Targaryen luchase a su lado para derrotar al ejército de los muertos. Aunque aquello no la sorprendía lo más mínimo, después de todo los norteños eran testarudos, orgullosos y desconfiados por naturaleza, y nada de lo que dijese Sansa ahora iba a hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Jon tendría que enfrentarse a su descontento en cuanto regresase, y solo el tiempo diría si la reina Daenerys terminaría por ganarse la confianza del pueblo norteño o si, por el contrario, se ganaría su enemistad.


	4. Daenerys I

**DAENERYS I**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en las últimas semanas en la vida de Daenerys Targaryen. Desde su llegada a Poniente todo había ido demasiado deprisa y, por encima de todo, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo inesperado. Casi todo lo que había pasado en aquel tiempo había sido totalmente imprevisible e inevitable, y había perdido aliados, batallas… y un hijo; algo que nunca había creído posible. Creía que sus hijos eran indestructibles, los seres más mágicos y poderosos que el mundo pudiese albergar. Pero se equivocaba. Había más magia, una también antigua y poderosa, pero terriblemente oscura: los caminantes blancos. Aquellos eran unos enemigos que no había previsto antes de su llegada al continente; sin embargo, estaba más que decidida a aplastarlos y a reducirlos a cenizas. La batalla por el trono de hierro podría esperar, y tomaría lo que le pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento una vez derrotase al Rey de la Noche y a su ejército.

Pero no todo lo imprevisible había sido amargo y trágico… Quizás imprudente, no lo negaría, pero Jon Nieve no dejaba de ser una sorpresa agradable. El norteño le había parecido interesante desde que había escuchado las primeras historias sobre sus hazañas, y ese interés había aumentado desde que lo había conocido en persona en Rocadragón. Siempre le habían atraído los hombres luchadores, valientes y seguros de sus propias ideas y convicciones. Primero Khal Drogo, después Daario Naharis, y ahora él… Todos valientes guerreros, líderes innatos y hombres con mucho aplomo. Pero había algo en Jon Nieve que lo hacía diferente, y que despertaba la admiración de la joven Targaryen, una admiración que se había convertido en un sentimiento que ella misma se había prohibido volver a sentir: amor.

Se había dicho a sí misma que había amado a Daario Naharis y, en cambio, no había sentido ni el más mínimo remordimiento al cortar su relación para centrarse en sus objetivos en Poniente… Apenas lo añoraba, al menos no como lo haría una mujer enamorada. Sin embargo, la idea de hacer lo mismo con Jon Nieve le provocaba cierta desazón con tan solo de pensarlo. "Me he acostumbrado a su presencia, eso es todo" se había dicho a sí misma al reconocer ese sentimiento de añoranza que la había embargado cuando el norteño se había marchado a aquella misión a más allá del Muro. Pero se había engañado a sí misma… Solo que ahora, cuando aquel sentimiento de amor por fin se había liberado en todo su esplendor, era incapaz de engañarse a sí misma por más tiempo. Jon llevaba dos noches llamando a su puerta… y deseaba que volviese a repetirlo aquella noche también. Deseaba escuchar sus historias, o simplemente disfrutar del silencio a su lado; deseaba poder contemplar sus ojos grises y su cuerpo desnudo; deseaba que le hiciese el amor hasta caer rendida en sus brazos.

—Siento interrumpiros, Alteza. —La voz de Tyrion Lannister la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Desde su posición podía oler su aliento a vino dorniense; estaba claro que había estado bebiendo, algo que no le sorprendía ya que llevaba varios meses conociendo a aquel hombre—. Parecíais concentrada en vuestros pensamientos, ¿os importa si os acompaño?

—Por supuesto que no, sois libre de hacerlo —le respondió con cortesía, esbozando una sonrisa amable mientras volvía la vista hacia el mar.

Llevaban varios días navegando, y en apenas un par de días más llegarían a Puerto Blanco. Cada vez hacía más frío y el ambiente era muy húmedo, pero a ella le aportaba tranquilidad poder observar la inmensidad del mar desde la borda. Prefería hacerlo cuando estaba a punto de anochecer ya que la mayoría de la gente se encontraba en su camarote, a excepción de algún que otro marinero concentrado en sus tareas, y encontraba realmente gratificante el poder gozar de aquella soledad para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Me gustaría deciros algo, aunque sé bien que no es un asunto de mi incumbencia, como vuestro consejero me veo en la obligación de hacerlo —dijo el Lannister de pronto, rompiendo aquel silencio, y mostrándose un tanto incómodo. Daenerys lo miró, un tanto curiosa, ya que rara vez Tyrion se mostraba así, salvo cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo que no le gustaría demasiado.

—Adelante, hablad —le ordenó con cierta seriedad y, aunque tardó un poco, finalmente lo hizo.

—Me he percatado de que os habéis vuelto muy cercana a Jon Nieve… —comenzó a hablar, pero no pudo añadir mucho más.

—Tenéis razón, ese no es un asunto de vuestra incumbencia —le interrumpió con un tono más serio, aunque Daenerys apenas pudo disimular el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. _¿Cómo se había enterado…?_ Había pensado que los dos habían sido discretos, aunque estaba claro que no lo suficiente en un barco tan pequeño.

—Lo es si pone en riesgo todo aquello que pretendéis lograr, todo aquello por lo que habéis luchado —negó él, intentando mantener la compostura a pesar de la expresión de claro enfado y descontento que había en el rostro de la reina—. ¿Lo amáis?

Aquella pregunta pilló a Daenerys desprevenida, totalmente desarmada, tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir y cerrar su boca… pero ninguna respuesta salió de sus labios. ¿Lo amaba? Claro que lo amaba… Pero no era capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, no aún, no siendo consciente de que su Mano tenía parte de razón en aquel asunto.

—Él os ama a vos, no cabe duda de que no sabe disimularlo demasiado bien. Parece que los Stark nunca aprenderán cómo mentir de forma apropiada —continuó Tyrion, sonriendo con ironía—. Estoy completamente seguro de que es un buen hombre y de que nunca os dañaría, pero el amor es un juego peligroso… Más peligroso que nunca, dadas las circunstancias.

—Agradezco vuestro consejo, pero eso es algo que tengo bien claro. —Sus ojos violeta centellearon como el fuego de una hoguera, aunque había hablado con completa frialdad. Aquel asunto era uno que no iba a discutir con su Mano; con quién compartía su cama era solo asunto suyo—. Si me disculpáis, me retiro a mis aposentos —añadió con perfecta cortesía, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta, notando su mirada clavada en su nuca mientras se alejaba.

 _¿De verdad estaba segura de lo peligroso que era aquel juego…?_

* * *

Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su camarote supo bien de quién se trataba. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener aquella sonrisa, y fue a abrir la puerta después de unos momentos. Una vez lo hizo miró a Jon Nieve, sonriendo dulcemente sin poder evitarlo, hasta que vio aquella expresión de preocupación en su rostro y el miedo reflejado en sus ojos grises. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho y su sonrisa se esfumó al instante. Se fijó en que llevaba un pergamino en una de sus manos, uno que apretaba con fuerza entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, comenzando a agobiarse por aquel silencio que parecía prolongarse hasta el infinito. Él simplemente tragó saliva y entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y sentándose en una de las sillas que había frente al fuego.

—Quizá querráis tomar asiento —le aconsejó en un tono de voz suave y apagado, esperando a que siguiese su consejo para extenderle aquel pergamino.

Daenerys reconoció el sello de la casa Stark y leyó con cuidado lo que aquella perfecta caligrafía relataba. A medida que lo hacía su mirada se volvía más sombría, y un sinfín de emociones diferentes se arremolinaron en el pecho, sintiendo que apenas podía respirar.

—¿Cómo es siquiera posible…? —se preguntó, pensando en voz alta, releyendo de nuevo aquella carta y dejándola entonces sobre la mesa.

¿Cómo era posible que el muro hubiese caído después de tantos cientos de años en pie?, ¿cómo era posible que su hijo…? No quería ni imaginárselo, pero su mente la bombardeaba con imágenes de su muerte y su imaginación con otras imágenes sobre el aspecto que podría tener ahora… Con aquellos ojos azules fríos como el hielo. Viserion, el que había sido el más dulce de sus hijos, ahora era una máquina de guerra del Rey de la Noche. Mientras pensaba en todo aquello lágrimas de rabia y tristeza acudían a sus ojos y, sin poder hacer nada para contenerlas, estas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho, Dany. —Escuchó las palabras de Jon como si estuviera muy lejos de ella, aunque al sentir su cálida mano sobre la suya sintió que volvía a la realidad, percatándose de las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas.

—No podía imaginarme que él le haría eso a… —su voz se quebró y tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos para serenarse, suspirando cuando lo logró y abriéndolos de nuevo para mirar directamente a los ojos a Jon Nieve.

—Lo derrotaremos, no podrá hacer daño a nadie más —le aseguró él, sin dejar de sostener su mano entre las suyas—. Y entonces Viserion podrá descansar —añadió.

Daenerys asintió, demasiado conmocionada para hablar ahora, pero convencida de que eso era precisamente lo que harían. _"Un dragón no es un esclavo"._ Y su hijo no sería el esclavo de nadie… Había muerto y debía permanecer así, no siendo la marioneta de un ser dominado por la magia oscura. Lo liberaría de aquel hechizo, y terminaría con el Rey de la Noche y su ejército… Estaba más decidida que nunca a llevar a cabo tal cometido.

Vio cómo Jon se levantaba de aquella silla para acudir frente a ella, colocando una rodilla sobre el suelo para poder estar a su altura y sosteniendo su rostro entre ambas manos. Daenerys lo miró y, por unos momentos, dejó que él la consolase con palabras suaves mientras secaba las lágrimas que había derramado por sus mejillas. Rara vez se mostraba tan vulnerable ante nadie… Solía guardar aquel dolor para ella misma y, de cara a los demás, prefería mostrar su fortaleza y su entereza, algo propio de una reina. Pero con él… Era como si mostrarse tal y como era fuese más fácil que nunca antes en toda su vida.

—Lo siento… Ahora tenemos una guerra que planear, y yo aquí llorando sin poder controlarme —se disculpó, sonriendo un poco mientras se perdía en aquel gris de su mirada.

—No hay nada que sentir… Es normal que lloréis. Nunca os disculpéis por algo así… —negó él, hablando con aquella dulzura a la que Daenerys apenas podía acostumbrarse. Siempre le había parecido un hombre serio, seco y de pocas palabras… y nunca se habría imaginado que tendría aquel lado más dulce y protector. Realmente le gustaba que se lo mostrase a ella.

—No lo haré —asintió, notando que aquella tristeza se convertía en rabia, en fuerza… Se había acostumbrado a sufrir en su vida, pero nunca se había quedado paralizada o acobardada por ello. Y esta vez no sería diferente—. Ahora, más que nunca, deseo acabar con el Rey de la Noche y su ejército. Pagará por lo que le ha hecho a Viserion, lo juro… —dijo entonces, con convicción, irguiéndose de aquella silla sin dejar de soltar las manos de Jon y haciendo que él también se incorporase junto a ella—. Y protegeremos a vuestro hogar y a vuestro pueblo —le prometió, dejando que su mano descendiese por su mejilla en una suave caricia.

—Gracias, Dany… —susurró él, simplemente, acercando sus labios a los suyos para besarlos dulcemente, mientras sus manos iban hasta su cintura para atraerla hacia él. Ella sintió que aquel beso la reconfortaba de una forma difícil de explicar; como si, al probar sus labios, todo lo malo de este mundo desapareciese, aunque tan solo fuese durante unos instantes.

—Y ahora… ¿por qué no me habláis de vuestro hogar, de Invernalia? Me gustaría estar preparada, y también saber a qué me enfrentaré cuando lleguemos —le pidió cuando aquel beso se rompió.

Ambos se sentaron sobre su cama y Jon respondió a su petición; le habló de Invernalia, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas… Había demasiado que contar y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Daenerys pudo notar cómo el norteño hablaba por los codos, con un brillo de nostalgia en su mirada mientras le relataba historias de su infancia y le explicaba las costumbres de su hogar. Al final, ambos compartieron aquella pasión una vez más, hasta que Daenerys se durmió en sus brazos… sintiendo que estaba completamente a salvo; sintiendo que, de alguna manera… Jon era ahora su _hogar._

* * *

Hubo más noches después de aquella… y Jon siguió llamando a la puerta de su camarote cada una de ellas. El viaje se prolongó unos días más y, entonces, por fin llegaron a Puerto Blanco. Apenas pasaron una noche en Nueva Fortaleza, el asentamiento de la casa Manderly, para reponer fuerzas, y marcharon a la mañana siguiente hacia su destino: Invernalia. Todos a su alrededor estaban nerviosos e inquietos… El ambiente era tan tenso como solo podía serlo cuando una gran guerra se avecinaba. Y el frío, cada vez más intenso, era como una señal de que esa guerra cada vez estaba más cerca.

Daenerys había optado por cubrirse con una capa, similar a la de Jon, pero completamente gris. Pero, por mucha ropa de abrigo que llevase encima, nada parecía quitarle aquella sensación de frío mientras cabalgaba hacia aquel destino, custodiada y seguida de todos sus aliados y sus ejércitos, y también de Drogon y Rhaegal, que sobrevolaban los cielos sin alejarse demasiado. Ella misma iba en la cabeza de aquella comitiva, con Jon a su lado, mientras sus consejeros los seguían a ambos a escasos metros de distancia.

El norteño pareció darse cuenta de que lucía más pensativa de lo normal, y realmente lo estaba, y llevaba un rato mirándola de reojo mientras avanzaban. Daenerys no podía ocultarle a él que estaba un poco nerviosa; quizás a los demás sí, pero no a él… ¿Cómo reaccionarían los lores norteños ante su llegada?, ¿podrían los hermanos de Jon aceptarla? No quería ganárselos mostrando su fuerza, no… Deseaba ganarse su lealtad, deseaba merecerla. Y aquello, aunque era lo que deseaba, era mucho más complicado.

—No debes preocuparte. Como yo lo hice, todos te verán por lo que eres —escuchó la voz de Jon a su lado, justo como si acabase de leerle los pensamientos.

—Espero que tengas razón… —respondió. Hacía ya unos días que no hablaban entre sí con tanta formalidad, al menos cuando estaban solos. Era agradable poder hacerlo de forma natural, y era evidente que aquel vínculo que habían formado era cada día más y más fuerte.

—No mentiré, no será fácil. Mi pueblo es testarudo y orgulloso… Pero estoy convencido de que te aceptarán como reina, tal y como yo he hecho.

—¿Y si no lo hacen? —le preguntó, agarrando con fuerza las riendas de su yegua para que aminorase un poco el paso mientras conversaban. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso no te fías de mi palabra, mi reina? —susurró, mientras una sonrisa divertida se aparecía en sus labios—. Sé que lo harán, confía en mí —añadió entonces, un poco más serio y completamente seguro de sus palabras.

—Confío en ti, Jon Nieve. — Daenerys intentó relajarse y respiró hondo, pudiendo divisar a lo lejos los altos muros de Invernalia, grises como las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Cada vez estaban más cerca, y podía notar cómo su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, por mucho que su porte siguiese siendo el de una reina segura de sí misma.

—Entonces… Sed bienvenida a Invernalia, Alteza.


	5. Arya I

_¡Hola a todos! Antes de que empecéis a leer, quería agradeceros a todos aquellos que seguís esta historia y dejáis reviews. No os imagináis lo que me anima eso a seguir, así que os lo agradezco. También quería disculparme por haber tardado taaaanto en actualizar la historia, pero he tenido ciertos problemas en mi vida últimamente y mi inspiración y tiempo para escribir se habían visto reducidos a cero._

 _Así que mi intención es compensaros con... ¡dos capítulos seguidos! Os dejo en primer lugar este, con Arya, y hoy mismo subiré el siguiente con Jon como POV. Ambos capítulos relatan escenas que siempre quise escribir y, a falta de la octava temporada, siempre queda la imaginación para hacernos más amena la espera._

 _Un saludo a todos y gracias, a ti, que lees ;)_

* * *

 **ARYA I**

La nieve caía esa mañana, como todas las anteriores, tiñéndolo todo de blanco y calando de frío a todos los que se atrevían a pasear bajo ella. Arya era una de aquellas valientes. De hecho volver a sentir la nieve, la humedad y aquel frío insoportable lograba que se sintiese extrañamente feliz… feliz de estar en casa. Siempre había sido una chica del Norte, una verdadera Stark, ¿y qué norteña podía acaso temer unos pocos copos de nieve precipitándose desde el cielo? Mientras caminaba lo observaba todo a su alredor: los sirvientes que corrían de un lado a otro cargando leña y suministros hacia el castillo, los granjeros que venían con carros repletos de las últimas cosechas, los niños que no temían al frío y corrían de un lado a otro mientras hacían guerras con bolas de nieve… Esa era su gente, su pueblo, y desde pequeña Arya disfrutaba mezclándose entre ellos como una más, como si no fuese una dama.

Todos estaban más inquietos ante la inminente visita de la Reina Dragón, que había anunciado su llegada para aquella misma mañana, y llevaban a cabo los últimos preparativos para recibirla de forma apropiada. La joven Stark sentía una gran curiosidad y ardía en deseos de poder conocerla en persona, después de todo había crecido idolatrando a uno de sus antepasados: Visenya Targaryen. Había sido una de los jinetes de dragón más famosas de toda la historia de Poniente, conocida por su gran habilidad en combate y su carácter implacable como el fuego de dragón. Arya siempre había querido ser como ella… una guerrera. Si una reina podía serlo, ¿por qué no iba poder serlo ella, que tan solo era una dama? Al caminar por el patio de Invernalia recordó aquellos días en los que pretendía ser Visenya, solo que en vez de una espada tenía un palo de madera delgado y torcido y, en vez de armadura, una vestimenta remendada y sucia. Torció una sonrisa nostálgica casi imperceptible, y pensó que aquella niña delgada y de ojos grandes estaría contenta porque había seguido su sueño. Ahora era una guerrera, una letal y habilidosa.

Se llevó una mano al pomo de _Aguja_ y entonces pensó en su hermano mayor, Jon, que ahora era el Señor de Invernalia. Se había imaginado su reencuentro todos los años que habían estado separados, y había soñado numerosas noches con que venía a rescatarla y la llevaba al Muro junto a él. Al final esos sueños nunca se habían hecho realidad, y Arya había aprendido a sobrevivir sola, pero el recuerdo de su hermano siempre la había reconfortado en sus peores momentos… Y, de alguna forma, al tener a _Aguja_ había sentido que parte de él la acompañaba, y que nunca estaba sola del todo. Volver a verlo ahora, después de tanto tiempo, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

—¡Arya! Te estaba buscando, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? —De pronto su hermana mayor apareció en su campo visual, acercándose hacia ella. Incluso un ciego podría haber notado que bajo esa fachada de aparente serenidad se ocultaban sentimientos muy opuestos: enfado, ansiedad, impotencia… Arya podría hacer una larga lista—. Jon y… la reina… estarán a punto de llegar, debemos estar preparadas.

—No suenas muy convencida cuando te refieres a ella como reina —observó, sonriendo sarcástica, y sin poder evitar sacar un poco más de quicio a su hermana, que puso los ojos en blanco antes de darse al vuelta.

Ambas se reunieron con Bran, y la multitud de personas que antes revoloteaban por aquel lugar habían cesado sus actividades para esperar de forma solemne la llegada de su señor y la reina. Frente a todos ellos se encontraban los tres jóvenes Stark, y Arya no pudo evitar recordar una situación muy parecía que había vivido hacía cinco años cuando Invernalia había recibido al rey Robert Baratheon. Desde entonces la familia Stark había disminuido demasiado, pero al menos los cuatro miembros que quedaban iban a reunirse en escasos momentos. Arya se sumergió en sus pensamientos, y en el pasado, mientras aquella espera se hacía eterna… Aguardando mientras miraba al frente y notando que, a cada minuto que pasaba, estaba más y más inquieta.

Pero entonces, de pronto, un potente rugido que provenía del cielo rompió aquel silencio, y todos los presentes miraron hacia arriba para contemplar la enorme silueta de un dragón volando sobre sus cabezas. Los ojos de Arya se abrieron como platos y, mientras el resto gritaba y murmuraba palabras de terror, ella sonrió con admiración, completamente sobrecogida. Aquella enorme bestia sobrevoló Invernalia y entonces dio la vuelta, moviendo sus enormes alas ante la mirada de asombro de la joven Stark. La Reina Dragón ya estaba aquí, y a lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse los pasos de una multitud acercándose, pasos que solo podían pertenecer al de un enorme ejército. Arya, sin poder aguardar más, se escapó de su puesto al lado de su hermana para correr hacia el exterior del castillo y contemplar todo aquello por sí misma.

—¡Arya! —escuchó la voz de Sansa a sus espaldas, que sonaba en parte resignada… Daba igual el tiempo que hubiese pasado, estaba claro que su hermana pequeña nunca iba a cambiar, y aquella rebeldía siempre iba a formar parte de ella.

De hecho los guardias que había en las murallas y a ambos lados del portón la miraron con sorpresa, y sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, pero Arya corrió hasta que frenó en seco a escasos metros de la salida de aquella fortaleza. Y lo que vio entonces la dejó sin habla… Un enorme ejército, con jinetes dothraki y soldados que iban a pie armados con lanzas, se dirigían hacia Invernalia, y dos enormes dragones danzaban sobre ellos con movimientos majestuosos. La muchacha nunca creyó posible que fuese a ver algo así con sus propios ojos, algo que parecía sacado de aquellas historias y leyendas que había escuchado una y otra vez en su infancia. Pero esto… Esto era real.

A medida que se acercaba, pudo distinguir perfectamente a su hermano en primera fila, fijándose en que él sonrió al reconocerla con cierto asombro, sonrisa que le contagió al instante. También se fijó en la hermosa mujer que cabalgaba a su lado, cubierta con una capa gris de pelo, y con una melena plateada que nunca antes había visto… Daenerys Targaryen. Antes de que cruzasen las puertas regresó corriendo junto a sus hermanos, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de desaprobación de Sansa.

El primero en entrar a caballo al patio interior del castillo de Invernalia fue Jon, seguido de cerca por su consejero Ser Davos. Al bajar de su montura miró al instante a sus tres hermanos y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, un rostro que Arya recordaba más juvenil la última vez que se habían visto. Su hermano ahora parecía mayor, mayor de lo que en realidad era, y podía ver alguna cicatriz surcando su rostro y un mayor cansancio en su mirada. Pero seguía siendo Jon. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras se acercaba a ellos, pudiendo observar que Daenerys también se había bajado de su montura pero que esperaba de pie mientras observaba la escena, como si quisiera darles un momento de intimidad.

—¡Jon! —le gritó a su hermano, olvidándose de todo protocolo y de que había muchos ojos observándolos, corriendo directa hacia él, que la recibió con un gran abrazo. La última vez que se habían abrazado de esa forma recordaba que ella era mucho más pequeña, y que le había costado mucho separarse y dejarlo marchar. En ese instante sentía lo mismo y también que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado durante esos años lejos de su hogar, en el fondo nada había cambiado.

—Hermanita… Me alegro mucho de verte —le dijo Jon en un todo de voz cargado de emoción contenida, separándose de ella con cierta reticencia y estudiándola con su mirada—. Has crecido mucho y… sigues teniendo a aguja, ¿la has cuidado tal y como te expliqué?

—Por supuesto, está tan reluciente y afilada como el primer día —respondió ella con seguridad, pensando cómo reaccionará su hermano si supiese que había llegado a quitar vidas con ella. Entonces se fijó en que él también portaba una espada bastante llamativa y su expresión se tornó curiosa al percatarse del pomo con forma de lobo blanco, con aquellos rubíes rojos a modo de ojos que tanto le recordaron a los de Fantasma—. Y parece que tú te hiciste con una espada nueva, no es la que llevabas cuando te fuiste —comentó.

—Se llama _Garra_ , después te contaré cómo la conseguí, te lo prometo. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —le prometió en voz baja, sonriendo una última vez y dirigiéndose entonces hacia los demás.

En cuanto Jon estuvo frente a Bran lo abrazó, y Arya sintió de nuevo que esa fachada de entereza y solemnidad flaqueaba por momentos, amenazando con derrumbarse. Tuvo que contener las lágrimas cuando vio la expresión de alivio y felicidad en Jon mientras abrazaba a su otro hermano, que respondió a su abrazo de una forma fría y cordial, algo que al primero no pareció importarle demasiado. Tras aquel saludo la siguiente fue Sansa, que recibió el abrazo cálido con mejor disposición, suspirando aliviada, pero entonces alzando la mirada directamente hacia la reina dragón. Arya captó de inmediato la desconfianza que transmitía, aunque cualquiera con dos ojos lo hubiera visto de igual manera.

—Me alegro de veros bien… a los tres —les dijo su hermano mayor después de haberlos saludado a todos, intentando recuperar la compostura, y suspirando antes de girarse hacia la reina, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercase—. Me gustaría presentaros a la reina Daenerys, de la casa Targaryen —añadió en cuanto ella se acercó, dedicándoles una sonrisa amable y educada.

—Es un placer conoceros a los tres, Jon me ha hablado mucho sobre vosotros.

—El placer es nuestro —replicó Sansa, tomando la palabra en representación de los hermanos Stark. Parecía hablar con educación, pero Arya podía notar perfectamente lo tensa que se encontraba—. Invernalia es vuestra, Alteza… —añadió con frialdad, a lo que Daenerys asintió agradecida. Era evidente que aquellas palabras eran como veneno en su boca.

—Os lo agradezco. Pero debéis saber que, como vuestra reina, no estoy aquí para exigiros lealtad y alabanzas, sino para ayudar contra la amenaza de los caminantes blancos. El Norte tendrá todo mi apoyo en esta guerra —prometió entonces, como si hubiese captado la hostilidad de Sansa que, una vez más, la miró con una desconfianza mal disimulada. Arya pensó que sería buen momento para intervenir ya que Jon parecía que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, y Bran tan solo observaba la escena en completo silencio.

—Con un ejército tan numeroso es imposible que perdamos esta guerra… Por no hablar de los dragones. Son impresionantes —soltó para aliviar aquella tensión, sin poder ocultar demasiado bien su fascinación. La reina le dedicó una sonrisa amable mientras asentía.

—Lo son, quizás algún día podáis verlos de cerca… Tal y como hizo vuestro hermano —le respondió, desviando una mirada llena de dulzura hacia Jon.

—¿En serio? Quiero decir… Me encantaría —asintió ella, sintiéndose de nuevo como una niña ante la expectativa de poder contemplar bestias de leyenda de cerca. Al contrario que la mayoría de la gente a ella no le resultaba algo aterrador, sino algo increíble.

—Pasemos adentro. Después de tan largo viaje me imagino que querréis entrar en calor y descansar un poco —intervino entonces Sansa, recuperando la impecable educación protocolaria, y esbozando una sonrisa tensa hacia la reina dragón.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y de pronto Invernalia albergó entre sus muros al séquito más cercano de la reina, compuesto de personas que Arya desconocía, y la mayoría con un aspecto extranjero. Su enorme ejército acampó a las afueras de las murallas de Invernalia y los dragones sobrevolaron una vez más el lugar antes de dirigirse al sur, seguramente a cazar. Arya terminó perdiendo de vista a su hermano ya que había varios asuntos que exigían su atención, pero esperaba que tarde o temprano pudiese cumplir su promesa.

* * *

Después de la hora de la comida Arya decidió alejarse un poco del bullicio que reinaba ahora en su hogar, yendo directa hacia las criptas para hallar un poco de intimidad. Desde su regreso aquel era un lugar que visitaba a menudo ya que le gustaba la soledad y el silencio que allí podía encontrar, y de algún modo sentía que estaba más cercana a los miembros de su familia que habían fallecido. Estaba observando la estatua de su padre, cuyo rostro pétreo no se asemejaba demasiado al que ella había conocido, cuando escuchó unos pasos resonar entre aquellas paredes de piedra. Se giró de inmediato y, al ver que se trataba de Jon, simplemente sonrió y volvió la vista hacia la estatua.

—Lo echo de menos —comentó, perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Yo también —respondió su hermano, dándole una cariñosa palmada en el hombro—. Me pregunto qué haría él en una situación así.

—Protegería a su familia, y a su pueblo, por todos los medios… Tal y como tú lo estás haciendo. —Lo miró con una sonrisa orgullosa, y pudo ver que él también sonreía, aunque su sonrisa reflejaba tristeza.

—Espero que sea suficiente.

Jon nunca había sido orgulloso, así que a Arya no le sorprendió que no supiese aceptar su cumplido. Pero ella realmente creía en él, creía que él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para protegerlos a todos… Y sabía que lo conseguiría. Ella, por supuesto, quería ayudarle a conseguirlo, así que pensó que ese era el momento apropiado para decírselo.

—Yo podría ser de ayuda… Me gustaría luchar a tu lado cuando sea el momento —le soltó, estudiando su reacción. La había mirado como si volviesen a ser niños de nuevo y Arya hubiese cometido alguna estupidez imprudente, como si estuviese a punto de echarle un sermón por haberlo preocupado al ponerse en peligro.

—Arya…

—¡Puedo luchar, _sé_ luchar! —lo interrumpió, alzando un poco la voz y recordando entonces dónde estaban—. Puedo ser de ayuda, créeme. Pregúntale a Sansa, o a Brienne de Tarth… Ella sabe de primera mano lo que puedo hacer —añadió en un tono de voz más bajo, frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose de pronto como una niña pequeña otra vez, una a la que siempre le decían lo que debía o no hacer.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —respondió él, notándose que seguía sin estar convencido de algo así. Arya suspiró, exasperada, y entonces él la miró y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros para que ella le prestase toda su atención—. Arya, no dudo que sepas combatir y me alegra que sepas cómo defenderte, ¿sino por qué te habría regalado a _Aguja_? Pero eres mi hermana pequeña, ¿cómo permitir que luches contra algo así? No los has visto, a los muertos… Podrías salir herida, o algo peor. —Sus palabras, y su mirada, estaban llenas de preocupación. Arya podía llegar a entenderlo, pero estaba convencida desde hacía tiempo de lo que haría en aquella guerra: luchar.

—Y tú también podrías salir herido… Cualquiera podría salir herido, y cualquiera podría morir. Lucharé por el Norte, lucharé por mi hogar —volvió a repetir, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo con convicción.

Fue en ese momento en el que decidió contarle dónde había estado esos años, y también todo lo que había hecho… Le habló sobre Yoren y su intención de llevarla al Muro para mantenerla a salvo, de aquella lista de nombres y también de cómo murió protegiéndola. También le contó su breve estancia en Harrenhal y sus encuentros con Twyin Lannister, que nunca llegó a reconocerla, y sobre la Hermandad sin Estandartes y Sandor Clegane, un hombre que al final también intentó protegerla… y al que no había sido capaz de matar cuando tuvo ocasión. Por último le habló de Braavos y de los Hombres sin Rostro, de cómo no pudo convertirse en uno porque su corazón pesaba más, y de cómo usó todo lo que había aprendido con ellos para eliminar del mapa a la casa Frey.

—¿Tú… fuiste la que mató a todos los Frey? —le preguntó su hermano al final, mirándola con asombro.

—Sí, ¿eso te asusta? —respondió ella, ya que no estaba segura de qué pensaría él al saber en qué se había convertido, al saber que su hermanita pequeña era ahora una asesina a la que no le temblaba el pulso cuando se trataba de vengar a su familia.

—No, me sorprende. Supongo que no puedo evitar verte como mi hermana pequeña, aunque ya no seas tan pequeña… —negó, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica—. Pero no me asusta, si yo hubiera podido habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

—Lo sé.

—Siento no haber podido protegerte, Arya. De haber sabido que venías hacia el Muro, que estabas tan cerca… habría ido a buscarte —le dijo con arrepentimiento, bajando la mirada.

—No podías saberlo… Nadie lo sabía, y no me arrepiento de todo lo que he pasado. Ahora estamos aquí, todos los que quedamos, juntos, y eso es lo único que importa —respondió, mirando de reojo la estatua de su padre, y pensando que él estaría contento de verlos reunidos.

—Supongo que es cierto. Ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo os mantendré a salvo, a todos, y protegeré nuestro hogar —prometió el pelinegro, y Arya lo creyó ciegamente.

—Todos los protegeremos —le corrigió, a lo que él asintió, dándole a entender que aceptaba su petición para combatir en aquella guerra junto a él—. Y entonces, ¿cómo conseguiste esa espada? —añadió con curiosidad.

Entonces fue Jon quién le contó historias de todo lo que había vivido, omitiendo los datos más desagradables, hablándole de gigantes, mamuts y dragones; de batallas bajo la nieve y sus aventuras más allá del Muro. Y Arya lo escuchó con atención, haciéndole mil preguntas como cuando eran pequeños y su curiosidad era infinita, y sintió que su hogar era más hogar ahora que él estaba allí.


	6. Jon II

**JON II**

Pocas veces había visto Jon aquella expresión tan seria y solemne en el rostro regordete de su amigo. No era habitual que Sam lo mirase de esa forma, solo lo hacía en aquellas ocasiones en las que trataban temas realmente serios o se enfrentaban a problemas de difícil solución; y lo cierto es que pensaba que ya se había enterado de todas las malas noticias y que ahora podría relajarse al menos durante unos momentos. Pero se equivocaba. De pronto, después de aquella conversación con Arya en las criptas, Sam había acudido a él actuando de forma más extraña de lo habitual, algo que crispaba los nervios de Lord Snow, cuyo corazón había comenzado a latir de forma acelerada y su ceño se había fruncido con cierta preocupación mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo de Invernalia. Según sus palabras había algo que debía saber, algo de lo que solo tenían conocimiento Bran y él. ¿Pero qué más podía haber?, ¿no tenía ya suficientes preocupaciones?

Antes de llamar a la gruesa puerta de roble de la habitación de Bran, Sam miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía, actuando de forma nerviosa y acelerada ante la mirada atenta e impaciente de Jon. Una voz monocorde les indicó desde el otro lado que podían pasar y ambos correspondieron a la indicación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos una vez entraron.

—Tomad asiento —dijo secamente el menor de los Stark. Ni siquiera giró el rostro para mirarlos y no desvió su mirada de las llamas que no dejaban de danzar en aquel fuego, iluminando las paredes de piedra de una luz anaranjada, algo que convertía aquel lugar triste y lúgubre en una estancia un poco más acogedora.

Jon apenas lograba reconocer a su hermano. Cuando se habían reencontrado hacía unas horas le había parecido que aquella era una persona totalmente diferente al Bran Stark que él había conocido tiempo atrás. Aquel niño inquieto, curioso y dulce había desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontraba aquel muchacho de expresión inescrutable y mirada fría y sabia. Apenas había respondido a aquel fuerte abrazo que él le había dado, emocionado al verlo al fin después de tantos años, años en los que había creído que había muerto. Arya le había contado que ahora podía ver cosas que nadie más podía, y que tenía un poder que nadie lograba comprender del todo y que era objeto de admiración, pero también de temor. Por eso había sabido que el Muro había caído antes de que llegasen los cuervos enviados por el Lord Comandante. Jon no había creído que aquella historia del cuervo de tres ojos pudiese ser cierta. Pero antes tampoco había creído en los dragones, y tampoco en los Otros.

—¿De qué se trata?, ¿qué es tan importante para merecer tanto misterio? —les preguntó a ambos, notándose el apremio y la impaciencia en su tono de voz. Sam ya se había sentado en una de las sillas de madera que había alrededor de una pequeña mesa, pero él se había acercado a la posición en la que se encontraba su medio hermano y ahora disfrutaba del calor de aquel fuego a su lado.

—Hay algo que debes saber, Jon, algo que siempre te has preguntado. Pero quizás deberías tomar asiento antes de hablar del tema. —sugirió su hermano con el mismo tono monocorde y frío, dedicándole una leve mirada cargada de solemnidad durante unos breves momentos.

—Jon, haznos caso… Esto es importante —añadió Sam, intentando terminar de convencerlo para que les hiciese caso. Jon suspiró y optó por tomar asiento en la otra silla libre, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo en aquella situación tan extraña.

—No sé a qué demonios te refieres, Sam, pero espero que sea importante —protestó, dejando escapar esa incomodidad a través de su malhumor. Su amigo simplemente apretó los labios y lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir, o más bien cómo decirlo.

—No eres el hijo bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark —soltó de pronto Bran, de forma directa y sin suavizar en absoluto aquel hecho. Por unos momentos reinó el silencio, un silencio que solo fue interrumpido por el constante crepitar del fuego y el intenso viento que luchaba por colarse entre las paredes de piedra.

—¿Cómo?, ¿cómo que no soy…? —De pronto Jon se quedó sin palabras, mirando confuso y con el rostro desencajado a Bran, que le devolvió la misma mirada carente de emoción que había tenido desde el primer momento.

—No eres un bastardo, nunca lo has sido. Y Lord Stark nunca fue tu padre, sino tu tío —pronunció con lentitud aquellas palabras, concediéndole a Jon un breve tiempo para procesar aquella información para proseguir con la revelación. —Tu madre era Lyanna Stark, de Invernalia. Y tu padre Rhaegar Targaryen, príncipe de Rocadragón. Naciste en la Torre de la Alegría en Dorne hace 19 años y tu madre falleció poco después de dar a luz. Eddard Stark sabía la verdad, pero juró a su hermana que te protegería y, para eso, debía guardar dicho secreto —añadió, relatando los hechos como si estuviese contando una historia ajena a cualquiera de los allí presentes.

El mundo de Jon se vino abajo en menos de un minuto. Su respiración se aceleró y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas de forma frenética, intentando procesar aquella información. Se sentía como si no se encontrase allí, como si aquello fuese un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier segundo. No, aquello no podía ser verdad… Era imposible. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era muy posible; Bran no le mentiría al respecto, y hasta ahora todas sus visiones habían sido acertadas.

—No —musitó simplemente después de unos momentos—. No puede ser cierto, algo debe estar mal. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Su voz se quebró al hacer esa pregunta y notó una mano sobre su brazo. Levantó la mirada del suelo y se encontró con un Sam que lo miraba con comprensión.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, Jon, pero es la verdad. Lo siento… pero debías saberlo. Todos deben saberlo, nunca has ido un bastardo… sino mucho más —intentó reconfortarlo, consciente de que aquella noticia no era fácil de procesar, no cuando Jon ya había aceptado quien era hacía mucho tiempo.

Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ser el hijo de Ned Stark, a pesar de ser su bastardo, y soñaba con ser como él algún día. Él había sido su ejemplo a seguir, su mentor y su verdadero padre… Y ahora resultaba que todo había sido una mentira; todo aquello en lo que había creído era solo una cruel mentira que ocultaba una todavía más cruel verdad.

—¡No quiero ser nada más! Esto es mucho peor de lo que era antes… Sigo siendo un hijo bastardo, pero esta vez del hombre que secuestró y violó a mi tí… a mi madre —se corrigió a sí mismo, pronunciando aquellas palabras con amargura y sintiendo náuseas solo de pensar en aquello. Si había algo peor que ser un bastardo cualquiera, era enterarse de que era el bastardo fruto de un secuestro y de una violación. Notó que las lágrimas de decepción, rabia e impotencia se acumulaban en sus ojos grises, pero se forzó a sí mismo a no derramar ninguna de ellas.

—Esa parte de la historia no es del todo cierta —negó Bran, observándolo con curiosidad—. Ellos contrajeron nupcias antes de que nacieras y un maestre de la ciudadela anuló el matrimonio de Rhaegar con Elia Martell. Se amaban. Tu padre no secuestró a tu madre; ambos huyeron juntos.

—Es cierto, Jon. En la ciudadela encontré el diario privado de un septón supremo. Él anuló el matrimonio de Rhaegar con Elia y unió en matrimonio a tus verdaderos padres, en secreto —añadió Sam para corroborar aquella información, fijándose en cómo la expresión de Jon cambiaba del horror y la confusión… a un nuevo tipo de horror y confusión.

—Tu verdadero nombre es Aegon Targaryen, y eres el legítimo heredero de Los Siete Reinos —Bran completó aquella revelación, guardando silencio y volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos después, como si ya hubiese cumplido con su cometido y no tuviese nada más importante que añadir.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Sam miraba incómodo a su amigo, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer para suavizar aquel momento, frotándose las manos nerviosamente mientras los minutos pasaban y nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna. El rostro de horror y confusión de Jon se fue desvaneciendo hasta volver a su expresión seria habitual, aunque en su mirada grisácea podía adivinarse la tormenta de emociones que había ahora en su interior.

—Jon… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sam con delicadeza cuando el silencio se le hizo demasiado insoportable, arrepintiéndose al instante y sintiéndose aún más incómodo cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Carraspeó y miró a Bran, como solicitando algún tipo de apoyo, aunque él parecía estar concentrado en otro asunto—. ¿Necesitas algo… puedo traerte algo?, ¿quizás una copa de vino dulce bien cargada? O algo más fuerte… ¿aguardiente? —intentó bromear un poco para aliviar la tensión, aun sabiendo que en aquel momento poco o nada podía hacer por consolar a su amigo, cuya vida acaba de desmoronarse con aquella revelación.

—No quiero nada. Solo quiero estar a solas —respondió él secamente, levantándose de la silla de madera y abandonando bruscamente la estancia, cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco y demasiado fuerte, pero no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera cuando dos guardias se giraron y lo miraron confusos mientras pasaba a su lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El joven Señor recorrió los pasillos de piedra con apremio, dando largas zancadas y notando su cabeza embotada por los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en ella ahora mismo de forma incontrolable. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, necesitaba salir de aquel lugar ahora mismo.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a los establos Fantasma se le unió, olisqueando su mano y lamiéndosela con cuidado al reunirse con él, como si intentase mostrarle su apoyo y supiese exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese instante. A pesar de todo, Jon esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza, respondiendo a aquel gesto cariñoso y preocupado.

—Todo está bien, chico… Solo necesitaba algo de aire fresco —mintió, aunque estaba claro que él no se había creído aquella mentira porque parecía dispuesto a no apartarse de su lado ni por un momento.

Jon le pidió a uno de los mozos del establo que le ensillasen su caballo cuanto antes y, en cuanto lo hicieron, dio órdenes de que informasen a Ser Davos de que necesitaba cabalgar unas horas a solas y que a su regreso se ocuparía de todos los asuntos que le correspondiesen. Era consciente de que, como guardián del Norte, tenía unas responsabilidades que necesitaban ser atendidas… Pero necesitaba estar un rato a solas, lo necesitaba más que nunca en toda su vida.

Así que montó de un salto sobre el corcel grisáceo al que había bautizado como Ceniza. Era el caballo más rápido y resistente sobre el que había cabalgado nunca, así que no dudó cuando se agarró a las riendas con fuerza y lo espoleó con las piernas para iniciar la marcha a trote, acelerando rápidamente e iniciando el galope tras atravesar el enorme portón de Invernalia. A su lado Fantasma les seguía el paso sin problemas, camuflándose su pelaje completamente blanco entre la nieve impoluta, a excepción de sus ojos rojos, que brillaban como rubíes en medio de un mar blanco.

El frío gélido azotaba a Jon en el rostro, aunque en vez de resultarle molesto le aliviaba de cierta forma, como si pudiese despejar los pensamientos que acudían a su mente de forma incesante… O al menos en parte. Tenía ganas de gritar, de pellizcarse a sí mismo con violencia para cerciorarse de que aquello no fuese una horrible pesadilla, de huir de toda aquella locura como un maldito cobarde. Toda su vida se había construido sobre una mentira y aquel que creía ser… No era más que otra mentira. _Él mismo era una mentira._ No era Jon Nieve, hijo de Ned Stark; su sangre no corría por sus venas, al menos no del modo que había creído toda su vida. Quería reprochárselo… Una parte de él deseaba poder hablar con quien había dicho ser su padre toda su vida, con quien había prometido hablar sobre su madre la próxima vez que se encontrasen. Pero al final ese día nunca había llegado, había muerto antes de cumplir su promesa, y Jon se había resignado a admitir que nunca sabría quién era su progenitora… Incluso con los años había logrado aceptarlo, había aceptado que era un bastardo y dejado de luchar contra aquel hecho.

Sujetó las riendas con más fuerza y apremió a Ceniza para que acelerase todavía más la carrera, yendo directo hacia el Bosque de los Lobos, que podía divisar cada vez más cerca. No… En realidad sabía que no había nada que pudiese reprocharle a Ned Stark, por mucho que ahora se sintiese completamente desorientado… desorientado y solo. Si él había mentido había sido por honor, siempre había sido el honor el que había guiado sus pasos e incluso en una mentira como aquella había honor. Lo había hecho por protegerlo, por mantenerlo a salvo, consciente de lo que sucedería si se enterasen de quién era su padre realmente: Robert Baratheon habría puesto fin a su vida sin dudarlo, considerándolo como la peor ofensa a su honor, como un sucio Targaryen fruto de un amor prohibido. A fin de cuentas, Ned había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana mientras había vivido, por mucho que a Jon no le gustase que le hubiese ocultado quién era en realidad.

Porque… ¿quién era? El nombre de "Aegon Targaryen" sonaba demasiado irreal para él, demasiado ajeno a él. Irónicamente, siempre había soñado con ser un héroe dragón como había sido Aegon I, el Conquistador. De niño adoraba escuchar las historias de los antiguos dragones, de los héroes de sangre que valyria que eran valientes y lograban grandes cosas, siendo capaces de domar aquellas enormes bestias para lograr sus objetivos. Cuántas veces había soñado con volar a lomos de un dragón lejos de Invernalia, lejos de las miradas llenas de odio de Catelyn Stark y de las miradas llenas de compasión de su padre… O de su tío, ¿qué más daba ahora?

Sin embargo, de niño no solo soñaba con ser un héroe como el de las canciones y los cuentos. Su mayor sueño era no ser un bastardo, ser un Stark como lo eran sus medio-hermanos, ser uno más y no la oveja negra de la familia. Siempre se había sentido solo y excluido, como si no encajase del todo, como si nunca fuese a hacerlo. Y, al final, había logrado aceptarlo. Como le había dicho Tyrion Lannister, el resto del mundo no iba a olvidar quién era, así que la mejor opción era aceptarlo y llevarlo como una armadura para que nadie pudiese herirlo. Y lo había hecho, se había aceptado a sí mismo e incluso el pueblo norteño también lo había elegido y aceptado como un rey, a pesar de ser un bastardo. Pero ahora resultaba que todo aquello no era más que una mentira, ¿qué opinarían los señores del Norte sobre su verdadero origen?, ¿qué dirían sus dos hermanas y sus consejeros y amigos cercanos?, ¿qué diría ella…?

 _Daenerys._ No lo había pensado del todo hasta ese momento. La mujer de la que se había enamorado era su familia, la única familia que le quedaba por parte de padre… Ella era su tía. De pronto sintió una duda creciente en su corazón, que le pesaba demasiado dentro de su pecho. Aquello no estaba bien, nada estaba bien. Eran familia y habían yacido juntos varias veces desde aquella noche en la que él se había atrevido a dar el paso al llamar a la puerta de su camarote. Ambos se amaban de forma intensa y aquello era innegable, pero no era del todo correcto… O al menos una parte de él creía que no lo era, por muy bien que se sintiese. ¿Qué opinaría ella al respecto?, ¿estaría de acuerdo con que nada de aquello era correcto?, ¿y qué tendría que decir sobre el hecho de que era el heredero legítimo del trono de hierro?

"Maldición —pensó para sus adentros—, yo no quiero ser el heredero de… de nada. Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes". De pronto se sintió como un estúpido, como un niño, sobre todo cuando se percató de las lágrimas de rabia que se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras cabalgaba entre los árboles de aquel bosque, cuyas frondosas y nevadas copas apenas dejaban colarse a los rayos de luz que provenían del invernal cielo gris.

Era cierto que no quería nada de aquello. No quería ser Aegon Targaryen. No quería ser el hijo legítimo de un príncipe Targaryen que había fallecido hacía muchos años, ni tampoco de una madre que nunca había conocido y que había fallecido también al traerlo al mundo. Quería volver a ser Jon Snow, hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark, con todas sus fuerzas… algo irónico después de haber deseado miles de veces no serlo a lo largo de toda su vida. Qué idiota había sido, qué equivocado había estado. Ahora no quería aceptar aquella verdad, deseaba vivir en esa dulce mentira el resto de su vida… Pero engañarse a sí mismo y al resto del mundo no sería algo honorable. Si ocultaba aquello estaría siendo un hombre deshonesto, pero si contaba la verdad a todo el mundo, y justo en estos momentos tan inestables, sin duda sería fruto de muchas disputas que no podían permitirse cuando el ejército de los muertos estaba tan cerca. ¿Seguirían aceptando los norteños a un Señor con sangre Targaryen?, ¿seguiría amándolo Daenerys al saber la verdad sobre él y sobre su derecho legítimo a reclamar lo que ella perseguía, por mucho que él no desease reclamar aquel derecho?

Lo sabía… Aquello lo cambiaba todo de forma abrupta. Sentía que ya no sabía quién era y ni siquiera el viento gélido de aquel invierno tan frío lograba despejarle las dudas. Pero sí sabía quién debía de seguir siendo. Tenía que seguir siendo Jon Snow, al menos hasta que aquella Gran Guerra llegase a su fin. Si los vivos vencían y si él sobrevivía contaría la verdad sobre quién era, pero hasta entonces el silencio era la mejor opción. A su regreso tenía que hablar con Sam y Bran y exponerles su decisión. Solo esperaba ser capaz de ocultar aquella información hasta el momento preciso, algo que no se le daba demasiado bien. Y, aunque la idea le resultase horrible y dolorosa, lo mejor que podía hacer era distanciarse de Daenerys… ¿Podría lograrlo?

* * *

Cuando la oscuridad comenzó a ser cada vez más densa, indicando que en breves anochecería, Jon decidió que era hora de regresar de nuevo a Invernalia. Estaba helado de pies a cabeza por la nieve que caía de forma incesante desde el cielo y por las bajas temperaturas, pero al menos aquel tiempo a solas le había servido para domar un poco aquellas emociones que habían amenazado con desbordarse al enterarse de aquella verdad… de aquella verdad que siempre había querido saber, y que ahora detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando giró a su caballo para recorrer el camino que lo había traído hasta allí, Fantasma apareció de nuevo a su lado, con las fauces húmedas y ensangrentadas después de cazar y degustar a su última presa. El tiempo que Jon había pasado lejos de Invernalia, Fantasma había vivido en aquellos mismos bosques pero, en cuanto regresó, lo esperaba a las puertas junto a todos los demás, como si hubiese previsto su vuelta al hogar. La conexión entre ambos siempre había sido fuerte, pero últimamente era más fuerte que nunca. Muchas noches Jon soñaba que corría a cuatro patas en la espesura frondosa y nevada de las tierras del norte, que cazaba a las bestias que moraban por aquellos bosques como si Fantasma y él fuesen un solo ser. Y, cuando despertaba, sentía la presencia cálida y reconfortante del lobo huargo como si estuviera junto a él. En esos momentos, su compañía era la única que le resultaría agradable y soportable; a él no tenía que darle ninguna explicación, ni tampoco ocultarle ninguna verdad.

Al regresar a los establos él mismo desensilló al caballo y lo cepilló un poco, como compensación por haberlo llevado el límite al galopar en medio de aquel frío, disfrutando un poco más de aquella soledad. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que volver al castillo para seguir planeando la defensa de Invernalia, así que no tardó demasiado en ir hacia allí, seguido en todo momento por Fantasma. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a Daenerys al poco de entrar, sola y como si estuviese esperándolo a él en concreto, ya que sonrió levemente al verlo y no dudó en acercarse.

—Así que este es tu famoso lobo huargo, Fantasma. Es enorme… y precioso, ¿puedo? —le preguntó mientras acercaba una de sus manos al hocico del lobo, que comenzó a olisquearla con curiosidad. A Jon le costó un poco mantener la compostura y aparentar normalidad y tardó un poco en responder.

—Claro —asintió finalmente, y entonces Daenerys acarició a Fantasma entre las orejas, algo que pareció gustarle. A pesar de todo, Jon sonrió con dulzura al ver aquella escena—. Creo que le gustas.

—Tú también me gustas, Fantasma —dijo ella, como si se dirigiese al animal, antes de apartar la mano y mirar a Jon con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y aquel brillo más dulce que aparecía en sus ojos violetas cuando estaba cerca de él—. Te estaba buscando, hay un par de asuntos que me gustaría hablar contigo —añadió, en un tono más serio y habitual de una reina. Jon la miró y por unos momentos su expresión fría flaqueó y tuvo que desviar la mirada de sus ojos, tragando saliva y mirando hacia cualquier sitio que no fuese ella.

—Podremos hablarlo en unos momentos, en el banquete. Todos los señores norteños nos acompañarán y será la ocasión perfecta para trazar planes y acercar puntos de vista… Todo lo que quieras decirme, ellos también deberían escucharlo. Antes… tengo que hablar con mi hermano y Sam en privado —se excusó, de una forma un tanto torpe, aunque esforzándose por aparentar normalidad. Pero obviamente no era muy bueno disimulando y actuando, ya que antes de marcharse pudo ver la preocupación en la mirada de Daenerys, que tan solo asintió y dejó que se fuese, aunque era evidente que se había percatado de que algo no iba del todo bien.

* * *

 _Notas del autor: ¡Lo prometido es deuda, así que he aquí el segundo capítulo! Lo había escrito antes de los anteriores, así que solo he modificado algunas cosas para hacerlo coherente, y espero que os guste 3 Como siempre, los reviews y consejos y sugerencias son más que bienvenidos, y se regalan abrazos a cambio de ellos (?)_

 _¡Gracias, a ti, que lees!_


	7. Jaime I

**JAMIE I**

No podía comprender cómo alguien podía llamar hogar a aquel lugar tan frío y deprimente. Apenas llevaba unas semanas de viaje y, cuánto más al norte se encontraba, más echaba de menos aquel agradable calor en el que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida. Ya no estaba en Desembarco del Rey, y hacía una semana y media que viajaba por tierras norteñas, tierras que eran leales a la casa Stark y al nuevo Rey en el Norte. Jaime Lannister creía ciegamente que era un loco por _ir_ _directo a la boca del lobo_ , y también que aquella metáfora era realmente apropiada para su situación. La familia Stark, o lo que ahora quedaba de ellos, le guardaría rencor por todos los crímenes que los Lannister habían cometido contra ellos. Y sí, ahora era consciente de que todas aquellas traiciones y conspiraciones habían sido rastreras y poco honorables… Pero los suyos nunca habían sido honorables. Oh, por supuesto que no. Twyin Lannister solo se preocupaba del poder y de mantener el nombre de su familia. Poder, dinero y fuerza. _"Escucha mi rugido"_. Siempre había estado orgulloso del nombre que portaba y de aquel lema… ¿Pero lo estaba ahora?

No. Ya no era un león orgulloso, tan solo uno que buscaba actuar de forma honorable. Ya no le importaba quién demonios se quedase con el trono de hierro, o qué familia reinase sobre Poniente. Lo único que le importaba era hacer frente a aquella amenaza que se cernía sobre todos sin excepción alguna: sobre ricos y pobres, sobre nobles y granjeros, sobre reyes y lacayos. La muerte no hacía distinciones y aquella guerra implicaba a todo el reino… Eso era lo que Cersei no había entendido, y eso era precisamente lo que los había separado. La mujer que amaba era cruel y orgullosa, como lo había sido su padre, y le había costado admitirlo demasiado tiempo. Pero, aun así, todavía seguía amándola. Puede que muriese en aquella maldita guerra y siguiese haciéndolo, pero al menos esperaba que aquel niño que llevaba en su vientre sobreviviese a todo aquello. Esa era otra de las razones por las que se había embarcado en aquella locura.

Un suspiro largo y pesado se escapó de sus labios, y se congeló en aquella atmósfera congelada y gris. Llevaba una capa grisácea un poco raída, pero de tela gruesa, con una capucha que lo protegía de la nieve y el frío y que, además, ocultaba parte de su rostro. Bajo esa capa vestía una armadura ligera de cuero curtido y de tonos oscuros; nada de aquellos colores burdeos y dorado que había portado toda su vida con gran orgullo… Incluso su mano de oro estaba oculta bajo una manopla de color negro. Nadie debía saber quién era o lo más seguro era que, antes de llegar a Invernalia, su cabeza acabase en una pica y el resto de su cuerpo troceado y sirviendo de alimento a los cerdos. Por eso era discreto y evitaba hablar con cualquier persona, y también seguía caminos secundarios para no toparse con los soldados norteños, realizando pequeñas pausas tan solo para descansar un poco y comer algo. La mayoría de las veces dormía a la intemperie y se las arreglaba para cazar animales y asarlos en una pequeña hoguera que hacía aquel frío tan insufrible un poco menos insufrible.

Era casi noche cerrada cuando, a lo lejos, divisó las luces de lo que parecía ser una posada de mala muerte en medio de la nada. Sus opciones eran seguir de largo y pasar otra noche durmiendo bajo la nieve o, por el contrario, disfrutar de un caldo caliente y un techo bajo su cabeza. No necesitó demasiado tiempo para decidir, y asió las riendas de su caballo para dirigirse hacia aquel destartalado lugar. Las paredes eran de piedra y de la chimenea salía una nube de humo, y también un olor que indicaba que allí servían comida caliente para combatir aquel invierno inclemente. En cuanto llegó a los establos Jaime se bajó de su montura y se acercó al mozo, un muchacho que apenas tendría doce años, dándole una simple moneda de cobre como propia.

—¡Gracias, señor! —le agradeció este con ilusión. Jaime pensó que el pobre desgraciado no debía de estar demasiado acostumbrado a recibir propina alguna, por muy bajo que fuese su valor.

—No soy ningún señor, chico. Encárgate de alimentar bien a mi caballo, el viaje ha sido demasiado largo —respondió con seriedad, dejando las riendas en las manos del muchacho y yendo directo hacia la puerta de la posada.

Al entrar lo recibió el aroma a asado recién hecho que abrió aún más su apetito, y que casi disimulaba el nauseabundo olor de aquel lugar. Casi. No había mucha gente pero la mayoría eran borrachos que habían bañado el suelo con su propio vómito, y la posadera no parecía esmerarse demasiado en limpiarlo. Jaime decidió ignorar todo eso y se sentó en una mesa solitaria y alejada del resto de la gente, pidiendo una jarra de cerveza y un buen plato de caldo y carne asada a la joven muchacha que se le acercó. Sintió cierto alivio al ver que lo observaba como si fuera uno más cuando se quitó la capucha, y agradeció el aspecto desaliñado que se había ganado durante sus semanas de viaje. Estaba sucio y agotado, y se había dejado una barba tupida que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

En cuanto llegó la comida caliente se olvidó de los modales que su padre tan insistentemente le había inculcado, y se engulló todo en apenas unos minutos. No podía compararse a la comida a la que él estaba acostumbrado, pero no estaba en posición alguna de ser exigente. Así que se bebió el resto de la cerveza de un trago y pagó por una noche, subiendo a una de las habitaciones con la agradable sensación de tener el estómago lleno. En cuando se tiró a aquella cama de colchón de paja se quedó dormido casi al instante, y en sus sueños la vio a ella.

A Cersei.

 _Volvían a ser jóvenes, tan jóvenes e imprudentes que su mente daba cobijo a locuras y a secretos que, de saberse, provocarían la ira de sus allegados y, seguramente, también de los Siete. Los largos cabellos rubios de su amada hermana relucían como el oro, y su mirada sedienta le provocaba pensamientos de lo más impuros. Necesitaba tomarla ahí mismo. Así que lo hizo, arrancando los botones de su vestido de seda con violencia y dejando sus pechos al descubierto, tomándolos con ambas manos mientras la besaba con pasión. Esos besos se volvieron cada vez más húmedos y cálidos, y sintió que los dedos de Cersei aferraban su cabello y tiraban de él con cierta violencia… Eso le hizo sonreír sobre sus labios, lo deseaba tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de contener su fuerza._

 _Estaba a punto de quitarse sus pantalones y tomarla cuando sintió que la calidez de aquellos besos desaparecía de pronto, substituida por un frío que llegó a sentir hasta en su propia alma; una oscuridad helada que le quitó la respiración. Se apartó bruscamente de ella y pudo ver sus ojos, azules y brillantes, y la carne putrefacta y blanquecina de su hermoso rostro. Sintió entonces que las manos de Cersei pasaron de su cabello a su cuello, y que comenzaron a apretar con fuerza mientras la vida se le escapaba poco a poco. Quiso luchar, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Entonces, en un último esfuerzo, cogió un puñal de su cinturón y se lo clavó directo al corazón, observando como esa luz de sus ojos se apagaba… hasta que solo quedó la oscuridad. Al quitar de nuevo aquel puñal de su cuerpo se fijó en su hoja, negra y brillante como solo podía serlo el vidriagón. Y entonces gritó, gritó tan fuerte que sintió que su garganta iba a desgarrarse, completamente horrorizado por lo que había hecho._

Jaime se despertó de golpe entre sudores fríos, con la sensación de que el potente latir de su corazón iba a terminar por romperle las costillas. Le costó unos momentos serenarse y situarse, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su única mano y respirando profundamente antes de incorporarse. Las primeras luces del amanecer se colaban ya por su ventana, así que decidió alistarse para tomar el desayuno y continuar con aquel viaje lo antes posible. Al llegar al comedor de la posada se sentó en la misma mesa en la que había cenado la noche anterior y pidió a la posadera un plato de huevos fritos con panceta y pan.

—Me temo que no tenemos panceta, señorito. ¿Acaso piensas que estás en la casa de algún noble señor? Huevos con pan será entonces… —se quejó aquella mujer de cabellos grises y grasientos, que ni siquiera le dio opción a responder antes de volverse hacia la cocina y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

Jaime frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un tanto ofendido. ¿Señorito?, ¿en serio le había llamado señorito? Si no fuese porque debía mantener su anonimato le habría dejado claro a aquella mujer simplona que no estaba ante cualquier hombre, sino ante uno al que debía de hablarle con más respeto. Pero ya no era ese hombre… o al menos no del todo. Así que optó por mantener silencio y se centró en el desayuno en cuanto se lo trajeron recién hecho. Aquella pesadilla le había quitado el apetito, pero se forzó a sí mismo a terminar aquel plato ya que era muy probable que no volviese a comer nada caliente hasta que llegase a Invernalia… si es que no decidían meterlo a una celda hasta que se pudriese en cuanto llegase, o quizás algo peor.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando la puerta de la posada se abrió de golpe, dejando que el viento invernal se colase durante los incómodos segundos que permaneció abierta, y dando paso a un grupo de cinco hombres con armaduras que Jaime reconoció al instante. Soldados norteños. Maldijo su suerte por lo bajo y mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras ellos se sentaban, apurando un último bocado y levantándose para pagarle aquel desayuno a la posadera. Mientras sacaba unas monedas de un pequeño saquito de cuero, intentando disimular lo torpe que era con la mano izquierda, sintió la mirada fija de uno de aquellos soldados, pero se esforzó por aparentar normalidad y tranquilidad. Quizás tan solo le parecía familiar. Nada más. Al despedirse de aquella mujer se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, respirando aliviado al ver que ninguno de aquellos hombres se dirigía a él. Pero, antes de que pudiera salir, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Eh, un momento, tú!

Era evidente que le hablaban a él, así que cerró los ojos un momento con impaciencia y los abrió antes de volverse y mirar al soldado que se había dirigido a él, fingiendo una expresión completamente confusa.

—¿Yo?, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó directamente.

—Tú… Tu cara, joder, me resulta familiar… —continuó el soldado, levantándose y acercándose a él con cierta lentitud hasta quedar a menos de dos metros de distancia—. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? —añadió mientras lo estudiaba de arriba a abajo. Jamie frunció el ceño y trató de sonreír de forma despreocupada.

—Sí, bueno, dicen que tengo una de esas caras… Pero me temo que se equivoca, vos no me sonáis de nada en absoluto. Y tengo mucha memoria visual, os lo aseguro. Si alguna vez nos hubiésemos visto lo recordaría —se encogió de hombros, esperando que con eso fuese suficiente. Pero no lo fue.

—No, no… Creo que ya sé quién demonios eres. Por los dioses, sí que os ha tratado mal el tiempo, _Matarreyes_. —Aquella última palabra bastó para que los otros cuatro soldados se levantasen también.

—Me temo que os equivocáis rotundamente. Tan solo soy un mercader de pieles que vuelve a casa tras un largo viaje, ¿qué iba a hacer en un lugar así Jaime Lannister? Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo irme o mi mujer me usará para hacer su próximo guiso si no llego para la hora de la cena —se apresuró a responder con una sonrisa amistosa, manteniendo la calma pero con la mano izquierda sujeta al pomo de su espada.

Decidió darse la vuelta y salir de la posada, caminando directo hacia los establos, consciente de que aquellos hombres lo seguirían. No quería armar una carnicería dentro de aquel lugar… Ya era demasiado nauseabundo sin cadáveres y charcos de sangre en el suelo, aunque lo cierto es que no deseaba que nadie inocente saliese herido. Por eso, una vez estuvo fuera, desenvainó a su espada y la sujetó en alto con la mano izquierda. Los cincos soltados hicieron lo propio, y el que lo había identificado fue el que tomó la palabra.

—Yo tampoco olvido nunca una cara… Os vi cuando eráis un prisionero de guerra de Robb Stark, y vigilé vuestra celda un par de noches… Cuando todavía teníais dos manos, ¿es verdad que ahora lleváis una de oro? Quizá la vendamos antes de llevarle vuestra cabeza al Rey Nieve —se burló de él y el resto se unieron a sus risas. Jaime apretó los labios y alzó el mentón, frunciendo el ceño y sin mover la espada de su posición.

—Curiosamente es justo ahí a dónde me dirijo… Pero mi intención es llegar de una pieza. Vamos, podemos evitar una carnicería, ¿no creéis? —respondió, esbozando una media sonrisa engreída y orgullosa, y recordando por unos momentos quién solía ser. Tan solo desearía poder volver a tener dos manos, y entonces enfrentarse a aquellos cinco norteños no supondría problema alguno.

—Matadlo.

Una simple palabra y los cinco soldados se abalanzaron sobre él. La espada de Jaime frenó un primer ataque, y rápidamente un segundo de otro oponente. Debía evitar que lo rodeasen por todos los flancos o estaría perdido, así que se movió rápidamente para evitar que lo hicieran. Un paso en falso de uno de ellos y pudo cortarle el cuello después de bloquear su torpe estocada. Uno menos… Tan solo quedaban cuatro. Cómo desearía poder combatir con su mano buena, pero incluso con una mano menos era capaz de sobrevivir aquel combate. O al menos eso esperaba.

Uno de los soldados lo embistió, furioso, y logró hacerlo retroceder y perder el equilibrio hasta caer sobre el suelo nevado. Antes de que pudiera rematarlo rodó y se incorporó de un salto, bloqueando el ataque de otro de sus enemigos, y después otro más… Y otro. Se movía rápido, y fue capaz de golpear en el rostro a uno de ellos con su mano de oro y de clavarle su espada en el corazón, aprovechando el momento en que bajó su guardia. Un tercero también pereció al ser demasiado imprudente e impulsivo, pero los dos que quedaban lograron arrinconarlo lo suficiente como para que Jaime no estuviese tan seguro de su supervivencia. Por mucho que hubiese entrenado con su mano izquierda, nunca lograría ser tan hábil como lo era con la derecha. Y comenzaba a agotarse demasiado, lo que hacía que sus movimientos fuesen más lentos, torpes e improvisados.

A pesar de eso logró hacerle un profundo corte en el pecho a uno de los dos hombres que quedaban en pie, un corte tan profundo que hizo que se desplomase al suelo con un grito de dolor. No moriría al instante, pero lo haría desangrado en apenas unos minutos. Aquel movimiento de gracia hizo que el Lannister bajase la guardia lo suficiente como para sentir en el cuello el frío filo de la espada del único soldado que quedaba. La amenaza era implícita: un movimiento y le cortaría el cuello sin dudarlo. Tragó saliva y tiró su propia arma al suelo, alzando ligeramente ambos brazos en señal de rendición.

—Sé que no me creeréis, pero no soy vuestro maldito enemigo. No he venido hasta el Norte para enfrentarme a nadie, sino para ayudar… Para luchar a vuestro lado —intentó usar las palabras para salir de aquella situación, y deseó fervientemente tener al menos la mitad del don de palabra que poseía su hermano pequeño.

—Claro que sí, permitid que me ría —se jactó el soldado, soltando una carcajada seca y sarcástica—. Los de vuestra familia no sois más que unos sucios mentirosos, unos hombres sin honor —añadió, y aquellas palabas hicieron eco en la mente de Jaime. "Hombre sin honor", ¿cuántas veces se habían referido a él de aquella forma?

—Esta guerra no se trata de honor, ni de orgullo, maldito estúpido —escupió en su cara, irritado, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza al notar que el soldado hacía más presión en su cuello con aquella espada hasta hacerle un pequeño corte—. Sé qué es lo que viene a por todos, es lo único que importa ahora.

—Lo único que importa es que le llevaré vuestra rubia cabeza al Rey, y entonces él decidirá si se la da de comer a los cuervos, la clava en una pica o se la manda a vuestra hermana… Vais a morir, sucia mierda sureña —sentenció el norteño, y Jaime supo entonces que no habría forma alguna de salir de aquella.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo alejaba su espada de su cuello para asestarle el golpe final, y entonces cerró los ojos… Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue un golpe sordo, como si algo pesado hubiese caído desplomado al suelo.

—¿Sucia mierda sureña? Los tipos del Norte son aburridos hasta para insultar. —Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró con el hombre al que pertenecía aquella voz grave que había reconocido al instante. Su boca se abrió y su entrecejo se arrugó, mirándolo con sorpresa, confusión y alivio. Había apuñalado al norteño por la espalda, y gracias a él todavía seguía respirando.

—¿Bronn?, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —le preguntó, recogiendo su espada del suelo y volviendo a enfundarla con cierta torpeza.

—¿No es evidente? Salvaros el trasero, por supuesto —respondió el aludido con franqueza.

—Mi hermana os ha enviado para buscarme, ¿no es cierto? —volvió a preguntar. Bronn lo miró y torció una sonrisa, lanzando aquel cuchillo al aire y volviendo a cogerlo por el mango, antes de guardarlo.

—He de decir que sois fácilmente rastreable, me sorprende que no os hayáis muerto todavía, aunque hoy lo habríais hecho… Y sí, vuestra hermana me ha enviado para traeros de vuelta… o mataros por traidor si os negáis. —Aquella respuesta fue como un jarro de agua fría para Jaime, que suspiró y negó con la cabeza, con evidente abatimiento y tristeza.

—Supongo que tendría que haberme esperado algo así —suspiró y se encaró a Bronn, con mirada seria—. Si es así, matadme pues… No voy a regresar, no cuando di mi palabra de luchar contra los muertos, no después de lo que he visto.

—Si es lo que deseáis… —Bronn se encogió de hombros y volvió a sacar el mismo cuchillo con el que acababa de salvarle la vida, pero entonces se rió y enfundó el arma—. Oh, qué demonios… No podría mataros, y me maldigo por ello. Lo más probable es que sea yo el que acabe muerto por desobedecer a vuestra hermana —se explicó entonces, para sorpresa de Jaime.

—Entonces, ¿qué haréis?

—Por supuesto, acompañaros al Norte. Está claro que sin mí no sobreviviréis… y quizás allí pueda obtener algún beneficio ventajoso, como he hecho hasta ahora. Por el momento espero que sepáis apreciar el riesgo al que me he expuesto... y lo tengáis en cuenta si ambos sobrevivimos —Jamie sonrió levemente y quiso darle las gracias, pero antes de que hablase él lo interrumpió—. Basta de charla y larguémonos de aquí, o acabaremos metiéndonos en más problemas.

Ambos abandonaron aquel lugar entonces, subiendo a sus respectivas monturas y cabalgando en dirección al Norte por los caminos más olvidados y solitarios que pudieron hallar… En tan solo unos días llegarían a Invernalia, y ambos desconocían qué destino podía aguardarlos allí.


	8. Sam I

**SAM I**

Sam caminaba inquieto a lo largo de sus aposentos, bajo la atenta mirada de Gilly, que jugaba en el suelo con el pequeño Sam. De vez en cuando le hacía caso a su hijo, que ya había aprendido alguna que otra palabra para llamar su atención, pero a ratos volvía a observar con el ceño fruncido a Sam, preguntándose a que se debía su nerviosismo. Al final no lo resistió más y terminó por preguntarle.

—¿Algo va mal? —Esa simple pregunta hizo que el muchacho de mejillas sonrosadas se parase en seco y la mirase directamente, con una expresión facial que dejaba claro que, sí, algo iba mal… tremendamente mal.

—Bueno, un ejército de muertos viene hacia el sur, el Muro ya no puede defendernos contra ellos, y no sabemos con certeza si podremos vencerlos ya que ahora también tienen un dragón de su parte… ¿te parece poco? —respondió con sarcasmo, sentándose finalmente en una de las sillas de madera que había en la sala, que crujió peligrosamente bajo su peso.

—Sí, ya… Pero eso es algo que sabías ayer, y ayer no estabas tan inquieto —repuso Gilly en un tono paciente, con su mirada observadora y curiosa estudiando la expresión de su rostro—. Está claro que hay algo más —añadió con testarudez, y Sam terminó por ceder mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

—Está bien, tienes razón… Hay algo más —admitió, y entonces se quedó en completo silencio mientras miraba al vacío. Gilly esperó pacientemente a que continuase, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Y bien…? —intentó animarlo para que lo hiciese.

—No puedo contártelo —se apresuró a responder, mirándola y notando que lo atravesaba con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como si se sintiese ofendida por su falta de confianza—. En serio, no puedo contártelo… Se trata de Jon. Él… digamos que tiene ciertos problemas… muy personales, y no sé exactamente cómo ayudarlo.

—¿Se trata de una mujer entonces? —inquirió Gilly con seriedad, algo que hizo que Sam sonriese divertido.

—No, no se trata de una mujer.

—¿Entonces qué es? —No hubo respuesta, y Gilly volvió a suspirar—. Sea lo que sea, habla con él… Eres su mejor amigo, ¿no?

—No quiere hablar con nadie —negó Sam en un tono de voz apagado. Se sentía frustrado, frustrado porque no había forma suave de dar una noticia como aquella, y al final todo había salido peor de lo que había imaginado. ¿Cómo animar a alguien cuya vida había dado un vuelco como aquel?

—En realidad… cuando no queremos hablar con nadie es cuando más lo necesitamos.

Sam meditó aquellas palabras, un tanto sorprendido… No era la primera vez que aquella mujer le demostraba que no era necesario ser un erudito para tener sabiduría. Apenas había aprendido a leer, y todavía le costaba hacerlo con soltura, pero sus consejos siempre eran acertados. Y tenía razón. Habían pasado horas desde que Jon se había ido y nadie lo había vuelto a ver, incluso había anochecido y apenas quedaría una hora para que todos se reuniesen en el salón para tratar asuntos importantes, asuntos de vida o muerte… Conocía a su amigo y, por lo tanto, sabía que solía sufrir en silencio, pero eso no quería decir que no necesitase hablar con alguien. Y quería creer que él podría ayudarlo. Decidido, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia Gilly para despedirse, agachándose un poco para darle un beso en los labios, y otro en la frente al pequeño Sam.

—Lo encontraré… y hablaré con él —dijo antes de salir en su búsqueda y Gilly asintió complacida, volviendo a centrar su atención en su hijo una vez Sam se hubo marchado.

* * *

Quizás fuese puro instinto o una mera casualidad, o quizás era que conocía demasiado bien a Jon, pero el primer lugar al que fue a buscarlo fue al Bosque de Dioses que había en Invernalia. Era ya noche cerrada pero la luna llena brillaba en el cielo e iluminaba un poco aquella oscuridad. Aun así Sam optó por portar un farol, que hacia un pequeño ruido metálico con cada torpe paso que daba. La nieve seguía cayendo, pero no había ni una pequeña brisa de viento invernal, lo que hacía un poco más soportable el gélido e inclemente clima de aquel lugar. La imagen del enorme arciano lo sobrecogió un poco, aunque no era el primero que veía. Tenía que admitir que la atmósfera de aquellos santuarios dedicados a los viejos dioses transmitían una sensación difícil de explicar. A medida que se acercaba pudo ver la silueta de un hombre con una larga capa de espaldas, que observaba el rostro tallado en aquel árbol en completo silencio. Era Jon. No quiso romper su silencio y se colocó a su lado, dejando aquel farol sobre el suelo y soltando un suspiro de agotamiento después de haber realizado aquel trayecto un tanto apresurado. Jon apenas se inmutó, y tan solo lo miró de reojo con seriedad.

—Supongo que no me escuchaste cuando dije que quería estar a solas —protestó en voz baja, de malhumor, aunque se sintió culpable al instante por desahogarse con Sam por algo de lo que él no tenía culpa alguna.

—¿Ah, sí, dijiste eso? Creo que he de limpiarme mejor la cera de los oídos… —bromeó Sam, haciendo caso omiso a su malhumor, aunque su sonrisa no tardó demasiado en borrarse al observar más detenidamente el rostro de su amigo. Lo había visto abatido, triste, angustiado y desesperado… Y sabía reconocer perfectamente esas emociones en él. Estaba sufriendo, ¿cómo podía ayudarle?— ¿Crees que pueden vernos y escucharnos, los Dioses? —intentó hablar sobre lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Quizás no lo hagan… o quizás sí lo hagan y no les importe —respondió secamente, guardando silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez fue él quien lo rompió—. Él solía venir aquí a menudo… Mi padre… o mi tío, lo que sea. Creo que le ayudaba a pensar y a aclarar sus ideas cuando tenía que tomar alguna decisión importante, o cuando había algo que le preocupaba.

—Jon, él seguirá siendo tu padre…

—Pero no lo era. Nunca lo fue —no le dejó continuar, y Sam suspiró ante la testarudez de su mejor amigo.

—Puede que no lo fuese… literalmente —admitió—. Pero él te crió como si lo fuera, te enseñó todo lo que sabía y te quiso como a un hijo. Mi padre era mi padre, o al menos eso creo, y nunca se comportó como tal… Nunca me trató como a un hijo, sino como a un estorbo —añadió, y supo que Jon no iba a contradecirlo por cómo lo miró, con comprensión y cierto arrepentimiento. Puede que Eddard Stark no fuese su padre pero siempre se había comportado como uno… y eso era mucho mejor que lo que Sam había tenido nunca.

—Lo siento, sé que tienes razón… —se disculpó, soltando un largo suspiro y desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia el rostro tallado como si allí se encontrase la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes—. Es solo que ahora pienso en él y… todo lo que creía, lo único de lo que he estado seguro siempre… resulta que todo era una mentira. Siempre creí que él era mi padre y estaba orgulloso de ser su hijo —hizo una breve pausa, pero Sam no lo interrumpió y le dio el tiempo necesario para que siguiese desahogándose—. La última vez que nos vimos, antes de ir al Muro, me prometió que hablaríamos sobre mi madre, ¿de verdad iba a contarme todo esto?

—Puede que sí, quizás quería asegurarse de que estuvieses a salvo antes de contarte la verdad —meditó Sam, en voz alta—. En el Muro no hay nobles casas, ni riquezas, ni derechos de sucesión, ni apellidos de la realeza… Si eras un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche estarías a salvo al saber la verdad. Él te escondió durante toda su vida…

—…y lo hizo para protegerme —interrumpió Jon, sonriendo con cierta melancolía. Ned Stark siempre había sido un hombre honorable y al final había mancillado su honor por amor a su hermana, y también para protegerlo a él. Había preferido que el mundo pensase que tenía un bastardo, que Lady Catelyn pensase que había roto sus votos al yacer con otra mujer, y todo había sido para mantenerlo vivo y a salvo de la ira de Robert Baratheon—. Me pregunto cómo sería ella, mi madre… Él nunca hablaba de ella —añadió en voz alta, aunque parecía que hablaba consigo mismo y no con Sam.

—Siempre escuché que había sido una mujer hermosa y valiente… Seguro que estaría orgullosa de ti, Jon —respondió su amigo, y Jon sintió que aquellas palabras lo reconfortaban más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Decidió disfrutar de esa idea unos instantes más antes de pasar a temas más serios.

—Nadie más debe saber esto, Sam —pronunció entonces con gesto serio.

—¿No quieres que nadie se entere, ni siquiera tu familia… o, bueno, ella? —inquirió Sam en voz baja. Podía comprender que quisiese mantener la discreción sobre algo así, pero se había imaginado que le gustaría hacer saber a Daenerys que eran familia y que no se encontraba sola en el mundo.

—Nadie. No es el momento adecuado para crear más problemas y algo así… Tan solo lo empeoraría todo todavía más. Necesitamos la máxima estabilidad que podamos mantener para centrarnos en lo que de verdad importa, que es vencer al Rey de la Noche —repuso, a lo que Sam terminó por asentir.

—Se lo comunicaré a Bran, tan solo lo sabremos nosotros tres... de momento, si eso es lo que quieres —asintió—. Pero… ¿no crees que ella debería saberlo? —insistió, y, por cómo suspiró Jon, supo que aquella idea le resultaba realmente desagradable. Lo que no se esperaba era la sinceridad de su respuesta.

—Estoy enamorado de ella, Sam.

Por unos segundos que a Sam le resultaron insoportablemente largos reinó el silencio, un silencio que apenas fue interrumpido por el suave viento que estaba comenzando a levantarse, y que hacía que las hojas del enorme arciano bailasen y chocasen entre ellas en una danza de lo más peculiar.

—Y resulta que somos familia, soy su maldito sobrino —continuó Jon, sonriendo con amargura—. Y hemos… —parecía que iba a añadir algo más pero entonces se quedó en silencio, esbozando una expresión de completo desagrado. Sam bajó la mirada y carraspeó un tanto incómodo, consciente de a qué se refería.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que a lo largo de los años los Targaryen tenían como tradición desposarse entre hermanos y… esas cosas. Y vosotros tan solo sois tía y sobrino… —argumentó Sam, callándose ante la mirada malhumorada con la que lo atravesó Jon—. Quiero decir, podría ser mucho peor… ¿no? —intentó solucionarlo de algún modo, pero le dio la sensación de que, a medida que hablaba, lo empeoraba todavía más y más. Jon suspiró pesadamente, y él hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose completamente estúpido—. ¿Crees que a ella le importaría… crees que se disgustaría al saber la verdad? —le preguntó entonces, optando por cambiar de tema.

—La verdad es que no lo sé… Lo único que sé es que no deseo reclamar mi derecho al trono, y es algo a lo que renunciaría en su favor —respondió Jon con seguridad, algo que no sorprendió del todo a su mejor amigo ya que sabía que Jon nunca había deseado la grandeza, y mucho menos deseaba el trono de hierro—. Mi deseo nunca ha sido ser rey, y sé que ella lo desea… y también que podría llegar a ser una gran reina si logramos vencer a los muertos.

—Lo conseguiremos, tenemos el vidriagón, un ejército numeroso… y dos dragones —no sonaba muy convencido, a pesar de que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Espero que lo hagamos. Nada importa ahora más que eso, debemos estar listos para cuando llegue ese momento —dijo Jon, con esa convicción y ese valor que a veces lograba contagiarle a Sam.

—Quién nos diría que íbamos a acabar aquí, enfrentándonos al fin del mundo… Echo de menos el Muro y nunca jamás pensé que diría algo así —comentó, esbozando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Jon.

—Yo también… Todo era más sencillo entonces.

—Al menos aquí estamos, juntos. Tengo que admitir que te eché de menos. —Aquellas palabras hicieron que el pelinegro se girase para darle una amistosa palmada en el hombro.

—Yo también, supongo que al final me acostumbré a tu presencia… —bromeó, aunque ambos sabían que consideraba a Sam un gran amigo—. Vámonos, dentro de poco todos se reunirán en el gran salón —añadió, separándose de él para coger aquel farol del suelo y desandar el camino hacia el interior del castillo.

Dicho camino transcurrió en silencio, y Sam esperaba que aquella conversación hubiese servido de algo. Tenían muchas cosas a las que hacer frente ahora, y la verdad había sido una de ellas; la muerte era la siguiente en la lista.

* * *

 _Notas del autor: ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Y gracias a aquellos que seguís la historia y le dais a fav, y a los que dejáis reviews. Espero estar cumpliendo vuestras expectativas y que estéis disfrutando leyendo este fanfic tanto como yo estoy disfrutando el escribirlo. Este capítulo es sencillo pero era necesario hacer un reencuentro más privado entre estos dos. En los próximos capítulos haré más encuentros privados entre personajes que todos amamos, y también tengo pensado empezar con algo de acción... Chan, chan, chan! _

_Pista: En el próximo capítulo habrá muchas tensiones... y también una conversación privada entre una de las chicas Stark y Daenerys. _

_De nuevo... ¡gracias, a ti, que lees! Y nos vemos pronto :)_


	9. Daenerys II

**DAENERYS II**

No era la primera vez que iba a enfrentarse a una multitud que no confiaba en ella y que, muy probablemente, la temiese y malinterpretase sus intenciones. Jon le había dicho que los norteños eran testarudos pero que, una vez se hubiese ganado su confianza, le serían fieles y la respetarían como a su reina. Y eso era precisamente lo que la Reina Dragón quería conseguir. No quería que le jurasen lealtad por miedo o por obligación, sino porque de verdad creyesen que eso era lo correcto… tal y como Jon Nieve había hecho. Quizás no fuese a conseguirlo en esa primera reunión en el Gran Salón de Invernalia pero, pasase lo que pasase, estaba dispuesta a ser paciente y a ganarse su confianza.

—Estáis hermosa, alteza. —La voz suave y amable de Missandei la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y respondió a su alago con una sonrisa. Vestía un atuendo acorde al frío que hacía en aquel lugar: un vestido de tela gruesa y manga larga con pantalón de color blanco y pequeños bordados en granate. En cuanto a su plateado y largo cabello, su amiga lo había recogido con esmeradas trenzas, dejando tan solo unos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de su rostro—. El amor os sienta bien… —añadió la morena, provocando una sonrisa dulce en la joven Targaryen.

Por supuesto, ella estaba al corriente de todo aquello que había sucedido con el norteño. Tenían la confianza suficiente como para hablar de esos temas más privados e íntimos y, después de todos los años que llevaban juntas, era imposible que Missandei no fuese a darse cuenta de algo así. Cuando estaban a solas a veces se permitían hablar entre ellas sobre el amor, como si tan solo fueran dos muchachas cualesquiera, compartiendo confidencias y riendo a la luz de las velas.

—Puede que así sea… A ti también te sienta bien —respondió con una sonrisa sugerente, y las mejillas de su confidente se sonrojaron mientras apartaba la mirada hacia el suelo, con una sonrisa de enamorada que no era capaz de ocultar.

—Lo echaba de menos… Ahora que volvemos a estar juntos es como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

—Así es cuando el amor es verdadero y fuerte —comentó la reina, sonriendo dulcemente ante las palabras tan profundas de Missandei. Ella también sabía lo que era el amor… Lo había vivido varias veces en su corta vida. Primero con Drogo, después con Daario… y ahora con Jon Nieve. Pero, de alguna forma, sentía que lo anterior no podía compararse a lo que sentía ahora hacia el norteño. Al pensar en él recordó de nuevo aquel breve encuentro que habían tenido hacía unos momentos… Había deseado hablar con él un poco antes de que se produjese aquella importante reunión, pero él había rehusado, y lo había notado tenso y preocupado, casi como si quisiera evitarla a toda costa. Suspiró y trató de quitarle importancia, quizás tan solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

—¿Estáis bien, mi reina? —le preguntó Missandei al percatarse de su expresión preocupada.

—Sí, tan solo un poco nerviosa —mintió, sonriendo para quitarle importancia, y levantándose entonces, recuperando aquel semblante y porte característico de una reina—. Debemos irnos ya, se acerca la hora.

* * *

El hogar de los Stark le parecía hosco y un poco triste al ser tan gris y poco colorido, pero había algo en él que le resultaba extrañamente acogedor. Jon le había explicado que aquella fortaleza había sido levantada sobre un terreno plagado de fuentes termales, de forma que aprovechaban aquel calor canalizando dicha agua a través de las paredes. Daenerys podía percibir ese calor, aunque le costaría un poco acostumbrarse a aquel invierno después de haber vivido toda su vida en lugares de clima cálido. Al salir de sus aposentos se reunió con su séquito de confianza, que participarían en aquella reunión: Tyrion Lannister, Jorah Mormont, Gusano Gris y la propia Missandei. Seguida de todos ellos entró en el Gran Salón de Invernalia, que albergaba a mucha gente que todavía no había ocupado sus lugares. Todos hablaban entre ellos, muchos bromeando como harían unos viejos amigos y otros tantos preocupados por el futuro, pero Daenerys fue consciente de que la gran mayoría se callaba y pasaba a mirarla con desconfianza en cuanto se percataron de su presencia. Trató de ignorar esas miradas y se dirigió a su lugar en la larga mesa de madera que presidía aquel lugar. Jon ya se encontraba allí, hablando seriamente con su hermana Sansa, la cual estaba sentada a su lado seguida de Bran Stark. Se fijó en que su otra hermana, Arya, se encontraba de pie y alejada, apoyada contra una pared y observando toda la escena desde la distancia. En cuanto se acercó le dedicó una sonrisa cordial a Jon y se sentó a su lado, ocupando las dos sillas que había a su derecha Tyrion Lannister y Jorah Mormont, los dos consejeros que había elegido para acompañarla de cerca en aquel encuentro.

—Veo que somos los últimos en llegar, espero que no llevéis esperando demasiado tiempo —se disculpó con cortesía a los Stark, captando la mirada severa de Lady Sansa y la repentina tensión de Jon, similar a la que había mostrado la última vez que lo había visto.

—No, en absoluto, llegáis en el momento oportuno —le respondió cortésmente, aunque Daenerys se percató de que en su mirada ya no había rastro de ese brillo cómplice, sino cierta preocupación… ¿Sería tan solo por esa reunión, o había algo más?

Era algo que le hubiera gustado preguntarle pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento, así que procuró mantener una postura correcta y cordial mientras traían la cena para todos. No habían preparado un banquete multitudinario y lujoso digno del recibimiento de una reina, pero aquello era algo que Daenerys habría aborrecido y, además, estaban en tiempos de guerra. Eso último era evidente por cómo la tensión y la preocupación se aparecía en los rostros de los allí presentes a medida que compartían no solo el aguamiel y la comida, sino también las noticias más recientes. Por mucho que todo pareciese estar en calma, era una calma que auguraba tormenta. Cuando el banquete llegó a su fin Jon se levantó para captar la atención de todos los presentes y todos lo miraron, pasando a reinar en el gran salón un silencio sepulcral.

—Mis señores, mis señoras. Esta noche recibimos a la reina Daenerys, de la casa Targaryen —pronunció en voz alta, escuchándose murmullos de descontento entre los presentes, que silenció alzando una mano con severidad—. Sé que muchos no estáis contentos con mi decisión, sé que desconfiáis y seguramente me toméis por un necio, pero si he hecho tal cosa es porque confío en Daenerys plenamente y sé que sus intenciones son buenas —prosiguió, y la reina sintió que aquellas palabras en su defensa despertaban cierta calidez en su pecho, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con mostrarse en sus labios y manteniendo un gesto serio y solemne.

—Disculpad, mi señor, ¿pero cómo podéis estar tan seguro de eso? —preguntó uno de los norteños presentes, levantándose y observando a Daenerys con el ceño fruncido. Ella alzó el rostro y procuró mantenerse impasible, incluso cuando muchos de los presentes parecieron estar de acuerdo con aquella pregunta.

—Por lo que sabemos es una extranjera y una Targaryen, ¿acaso habéis olvidado los crímenes que ellos cometieron contra vuestra familia, contra vuestra propia sangre? —añadió otro de los señores, de barba canosa y larga, que parecía lo suficientemente mayor como para haber vivido aquellas situaciones del pasado. Ante aquella pregunta Daenerys pudo notar que Jon bajaba la mirada, como si estuviese abatido, y que volvía a sentarse. Pensó que era el momento adecuado para intervenir, pero entonces el Señor del Norte volvió a tomar la palabra para defenderla.

—No, por supuesto que no lo he olvidado. Pero, ¿es correcto juzgar a una persona por los crímenes de sus antepasados? Porque entonces nadie de los presentes en este salón estaría libre de pecado —respondió, alto y claro, y por unos instantes casi pareció que había logrado aplacar la desconfianza creciente de los norteños. Pero no sería tan fácil.

—Lo que está claro es que al Norte nunca le ha ido bien bajo el mandato de reyes sureños, ¿por qué no mantener la independencia del Norte, evitar que la historia se repita?, ¿cómo podemos confiar en alguien que apenas conocemos? —Esta vez fue una joven la que habló con entereza y seguridad y, por el blasón con forma de oso que era el broche de su capa, Daenerys supo que se trataba de Lyanna Mormont, la sobrina de su consejero. Miró al mismo de reojo y pudo notar la sorpresa en su rostro ya que la última vez que la había visto había sido hacía muchos años, antes de que se exiliara en Essos. Y Daenerys recordaba que le había contado que, por aquel entonces, tan solo era un bebé.

—Podemos confiar en ella porque nos ha dado varias razones para hacerlo. Gracias a ella tenemos todo el vidriagón necesario para esta guerra, contamos con su ejército y también con sus dragones… Y por esta misma guerra sacrificó a uno de ellos —respondió Jon. Aquel último dato pareció sorprender a los presentes, que seguramente no sabían por qué tan solo habían visto a dos dragones y no a tres, y la sala volvió a llenarse de murmullos y comentarios.

Daenerys sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a Viserion, consciente ahora de que no descansaba en aquella tumba de hielo en la que lo había visto hundirse. La idea de que fuese un arma más al servicio del Rey de la Noche le revolvía el estómago, y hacía que se sintiese furiosa y triste a partes iguales. Intentó serenarse y controlar esas emociones tan fuertes y respiró hondo, mirando a los presentes e irguiéndose ella esta vez ya que consideraba que era el momento de tomar la palabra y hablarles con franqueza.

—Sé que es demasiado pediros que confiéis en una extraña. Sé que habéis sufrido debido a mi familia y, por eso, os pido disculpas —comenzó, mirando a los presentes uno por uno, estudiando sus expresiones y aparentando calma y entereza—. Pero yo no he venido aquí a conquistar el Norte, he venido a _salvar_ el Norte. Quizás no lo creáis, pero lo que he visto ha cambiado mi modo de pensar… Antes no creía que el ejército de los muertos fuese un peligro real, pero lo es… y viene a por todos nosotros. —La sala estalló en comentarios cuando Daenerys hizo una pequeña pausa; algunos parecían desconfiar de sus palabras, otros pensaban que quizás tenía razón, pero todos seguían viéndola como una extraña… como una "extranjera".

—¿Y a cambio exigís nuestra lealtad, que el Norte os apoye en vuestra lucha por el trono? —la pregunta de Sansa Stark pilló a todos desprevenidos, sobre todo a Jon, que la miró con cierta desaprobación por el tono ligeramente mordaz que había utilizado. Detrás de esa cortesía fingida cualquier persona allí presente podría detectar el sarcasmo, y también la evidente hostilidad de su mirada azul y fría como el hielo.

—No lo exijo. Vuestro hermano ya me ha jurado lealtad como vuestra reina —le respondió, mirándola directamente, empleando el mismo tono que ella había utilizado. No quería crear aquella tensión que se generó entonces en el ambiente, lamentándose para sus adentros ya que hasta ahora la reunión había seguido un buen camino, pero no había podido evitar hablar con tanta franqueza.

—En efecto, y lo ha hecho sin tener en cuenta la opinión de su pueblo —contraatacó Sansa, que empezaba a olvidarse de que sus palabras podrían crear gran discordia. Daenerys iba a intervenir de nuevo, pero otra persona la interrumpió.

—Lo he hecho porqué sé que es lo mejor para nuestro pueblo. —La voz grave de Jon se hizo oír encima de todos los murmullos, y su mirada severa se clavó en Sansa, antes de mirar a Daenerys con más suavidad, como si tratase de disculparse sin usar palabras—. Mi único deseo es proteger el Norte, luchar por mi pueblo y ganar esta guerra contra los caminantes blancos. Ser un rey o no, eso no importa, o al menos no debería importar ahora… Lo único que importa es que necesitamos a la reina Daenerys, y ella está aquí porque también desea acabar con los caminantes blancos y proteger el Norte de su amenaza. Unidos podremos vencerlos, pero si estamos divididos entre nosotros… todos moriremos —añadió, y la aludida le dedicó una sonrisa amable a modo de agradecimiento por salir en su defensa de nuevo. Él respondió con un ligero asentimiento y la sombra de una sonrisa se apareció en sus labios pero, de nuevo, parecía haber algo extraño en su mirada.

A pesar de la honestidad del joven y las palabras de la propia Daenerys, los norteños no parecieron muy convencidos del hecho de que ella fuese a ser su reina a partir de ahora… pero era algo que ella ya se había imaginado, y no iba a desistir tan pronto; iba a ganarse su respeto y su confianza y, por encima de todo, iba a esforzarse para merecerse ambas cosas. El resto de la conversación giró en torno a temas de importancia más inmediata, relacionados con la protección de Invernalia y la lucha contra el ejército de los muertos. Daenerys dejó claro que sus huestes y sus dragones estarían a su lado como un apoyo fundamental, y aquellas palabras calmaron un poco a algunos de los presentes. Una vez la conversación hubo terminado todos y cada uno de los participantes fueron abandonando el Gran Salón de Invernalia. La reina dragón tenía intención de comunicarle a Jon Nieve que deseaba hablar con él en privado un momento pero, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, él se marchó con una despedida más fría de lo habitual. A pesar de que ambos intentaban mantener las distancias cuando no estaban a solas, la forma en la que Jon la esquivó, sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos siquiera, le resultó demasiado impersonal. Definitivamente había algo rondando su mente y aquello preocupaba a Daenerys… Finalmente, un tanto resignada, optó por regresar a sus aposentos y descansar un poco ya que el largo viaje al Norte la había dejado realmente agotada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Daenerys despertó con las primeras luces del amanecer, sintiéndose todavía un poco cansada, a pesar de que había gozado de una noche entera de sueño profundo. Pero no gozaba de más tiempo para descansar ya que había muchos asuntos que atender y, tras tomar un desayuno en sus aposentos, salió fuera de los muros de Invernalia junto a Gusano Gris y uno de sus jinetes de sangre para saber cómo se estaban organizando sus hombres y también darles algunas órdenes. Les hizo saber que las armas que tenían ahora serían sustituidas por otras de vidriagón, y que debían de organizar la defensa de la fortaleza junto a los comandantes norteños. Todos sabían que no sería fácil colaborar juntos cuando todos eran unos extraños entre ellos, pero era algo estrictamente necesario; todos debían dejar atrás sus diferencias y desconfianzas si querían sobrevivir. Daenerys era consciente de que no todos los norteños confiarían en ella tan fácilmente y, de entre todos ellos, sabía que Lady Sansa sería un hueso duro de roer, como le había dejado claro con su actitud y sus palabras la noche anterior. Necesitaba acercar posiciones con ella, conocerla más y ofrecerle lo mismo a ella… Quizás de esa forma lograse ganarse su confianza. Así que, después de meditarlo un poco, concertó una audiencia en privado con Sansa Stark, citándola a sus aposentos después de la hora de la comida. La joven pelirroja llegó a la hora acordada, y Daenerys ordenó a Missandei que la hiciese pasar y las dejase a solas, esperando a que lo hiciese para dirigirse a la norteña.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Lady Sansa. Me gustaría hablar algunas cosas con vos en privado, ¿por qué no os sentáis? —se dirigió a ella con cortesía, sirviendo un poco de vino en dos copas que había sobre una pequeña mesa de madera. La aludida asintió sin mediar palabra, tomando asiento en una silla frente a la reina dragón mientras ella hacía lo mismo, y pasando a mirarla con un semblante serio y frío.

—Bien, ¿de qué se trata entonces? —le preguntó, y Daenerys pudo notar lo difícil que le estaba resultando comportarse de forma educada. Aun así actuó como si ignorase aquel hecho y le sonrió con cortesía, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su copa de vino antes de darle una respuesta.

—Sé que no soy de vuestro agrado, es evidente —fue al grano, dejando la copa sobre la mesa y mirándola a los ojos.

—Sois muy observadora —interrumpió Sansa en un tono irónico. La reina apretó los labios y trató de ignorar su respuesta, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión seria.

—Teméis que vuestro hermano haya tomado una decisión imprudente, una que lo ponga en peligro a él y a todo el Norte… Lo comprendo. Soy consciente del daño que ha sufrido vuestra familia a manos de otros reyes extranjeros, incluido mi propio padre —prosiguió, intentando ponerse en el lugar de Sansa y recordando el consejo de Tyrion sobre lo importante que era pensar como el otro y ponerse en su lugar para tener éxito en las negociaciones políticas—. Yo no soy como mi padre, y mi intención es ser diferente a todos los reyes y reinas que han gobernado y destruido Poniente con su sed de poder y de sangre, mirando tan solo por su propio bien y no por el del pueblo —añadió.

—Debéis comprender que no puedo confiar en vuestra palabra si apenas acabo de conoceros… Confiar demasiado en las palabras ajenas y arriesgarse sin medir las consecuencias es lo que ha llevado a mi familia a cometer fatales errores —repuso Sansa, suspirando y tomando un trago de vino por primera vez. Daenerys meditó sus palabras en silencio y terminó por asentir.

—Sí, eso puedo entenderlo… Pero no os pido que confiéis en mí ciegamente, sin embargo… ¿tan difícil sería darme un voto de confianza? —le preguntó y, ante aquella pregunta, Sansa pareció debatirse consigo misma, aunque la negativa estaba implícita en su mirada de ojos azules—. No os miento si os digo que mi única intención al venir al Norte es la misma que la que tiene vuestro hermano: destruir al Rey de la Noche. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, vi a todo su ejército… Vi cómo… —de repente se quedó callada y apretó los labios, tratando de mantener bajo control sus emociones mientras bajaba la mirada—. Si desconfiamos los unos de los otros, ¿cómo vamos a estar unidos para enfrentarnos a algo así? —añadió, volviendo a alzar su mirada y notando la curiosidad repentina de Sansa ante sus palabras. Seguía percibiendo esa desconfianza y esa hostilidad en ella, pero pudo notar un pequeño brillo en su mirada de… ¿comprensión?, ¿empatía?

—Supongo que el tiempo dirá si ambas somos dignas de la confianza de la otra. Por el momento os doy la razón, lo más importante es hacer frente a la amenaza de los caminantes blancos —respondió finalmente y aquellas palabras, aunque no eran exactamente un voto de confianza, eran un pequeño avance que hizo que Daenerys sonriese levemente. Aunque, al dar otro sorbo a su copa de vino, comenzó a sentirse repentinamente mal y se llevó una mano al estómago, sintiendo unos retortijones que le hicieron contraer una mueca de dolor y dejar la copa de nuevo sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué sucede, os encontráis bien? —le preguntó Sansa, incorporándose y acercándose con una preocupación que parecía genuina.

—Sí… no es nada, supongo que el vino me ha sentado un poco mal —negó ella, tratando de quitarle importancia y recuperando la compostura—. Ya os he quitado suficiente tiempo por hoy. Podéis marcharos, Lady Sansa —añadió. La aludida, tras dudar un poco, terminó por hacerle caso y abandonó sus aposentos.

En cuanto Daenerys vio que la puerta se cerraba se levantó apresuradamente y buscó un cuenco de madera que había usado para asearse con un poco agua por la mañana. Sin poder controlar más aquellas náuseas, arrojó en él lo que había almorzado hacia unos momentos. Escuchó entonces que la puerta volvía a abrirse y que alguien se acercaba a ella a paso ligero al verla de aquel modo.

—Alteza, ¿estáis bien? —pudo notar la preocupación más que evidente en la voz de Missandei mientras sentía que las náuseas iban disminuyendo poco a poco, tomando el pañuelo que le ofreció para limpiarse los labios.

—Sí, estoy bien… Tan solo llama al maestre, por favor… y hazlo con discreción. Nadie debe enterarse —le ordenó, mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió seriamente y la acompañó a sentarse sobre su cama, abandonando entonces la estancia para cumplir aquella orden.

La espera se le hizo interminable ya que nunca se había puesto enferma en toda su vida… Ni siquiera había estado resfriada. Jamás. Y si alguien hubiese querido envenenarla lo más probable es que ya estuviese muerta, y no sintiendo que las náuseas iban a menos y que se sentía mejor que antes. ¿Había una remota posibilidad de que...? No, no podía ser… Aunque todo aquello que sentía ahora era vagamente familiar a cómo se había sentido aquella vez, hacía ya tantos años atrás. Cuando la puerta de sus aposentos volvió a abrirse se sobresaltó un poco, entrando entonces el maestre de Invernalia acompañado por Missandei. Una vez el maestre la examinó al completo las sospechas de Daenerys se confirmaron y le costó reaccionar ante la noticia, solicitando la máxima discreción de las únicas dos personas que estaban al corriente de aquella noticia.

Cuando estuvo sola en sus aposentos se miró al espejo y colocó una mano sobre su barriga, aun plana ya que apenas había pasado un mes según el maestre. No sabía si debía reír o llorar, pero se inclinaba más hacia lo primero. Era algo que parecía irreal, completamente irreal e imposible. Desde hacía años había estado completamente segura de que aquella maldición era definitiva, y que los únicos hijos que podría tener eran sus dragones. Pero se equivocaba, siempre había estado equivocada.

Estaba _embarazada_.

* * *

 _Notas del autor: ¡En efecto, bombazo final! ¿Estáis sorprendidos? Lo cierto es que yo también... Era algo que sí o sí iba a pasar pero no contaba meterlo tan pronto, y al final creí que le pegaría como final de capítulo. Como aclaraciones, a estas alturas Daenerys estaría embarazada de 4-5 semanas ya que ese es el tiempo aproximado que pasó desde el "sex boat", y los síntomas que muestra (cansancio, náuseas) son típicos a esas alturas del embarazo. Ahora queda por saber qué pasará... ¿Cómo reaccionará Jon?, ¿se enterará alguien más?, ¿será este baby boom todo un bombazo en Invernalia? (?) _

_Sintiendo mucho no caer en el tópico... No, no lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, sino en el siguiente. El próximo tendrá como POV a Edd el Penas, ya que será importante para la trama de los caminantes blancos._

 _Pista: ¡Habrá un pequeño flashback que me hace mucha ilusión escribir! Y también un poquito de acción... *inserte risa malvada* _

_Gracias, a ti, que lees... y nos vemos pronto ;)_


	10. Edd el Penas I

**EDD EL PENAS I**

 _El Castillo Negro_

 _4 días después de la caída del Muro_

Eddison Tollet nunca se había sentido tan amargado y desgraciado en toda su vida. Muchos hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche desearían estar en su posición, ¿quién no desearía ser el Lord Comandante y gozar de todos los lujos, de las mejores comidas y de toda la autoridad que aquel título suponía? En su caso, él tan solo deseaba volver a ser un simple mayordomo, de esa forma el destino de aquellos hombres y también del reino no estaría en sus propias manos. Mientras pensaba en todo aquello se las miró, suspirando. Sus dedos estaban manchados de la grasa de aquellas zancas de pollo que le habían servido como cena, se los relamió y volvió a suspirar. Puede que fuese a morir pronto, pero al menos lo haría con el estómago lleno y una buena y pesada capa sobre los hombros, la misma capa que Jon le había cedido junto con el mando de la Guardia de la Noche.

Muchos creían que aquella elección había sido la más acertada, incluso podría decirse que la mayoría de sus hombres lo admiraban y respetaban. Edd no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan insensato como para hacer tal cosa. Lo más probable es que fuese a pasar a la historia como el Lord Comandante con el mandato más breve, y quizás como el que había llevado a la Guardia de la Noche a la extinción. Pero, al menos, estaba tratando por todos sus medios alargar dicha extinción y en las últimas semanas todos en el Castillo Negro se habían estado preparando para un peligro que estaba cada vez más cerca. Ellos serían los primeros en divisar al ejército del Rey de la Noche y, por lo tanto, debían estar alerta y preparados para cualquier avistamiento. Apenas dormía por las noches, salvo cuando bebía tanto vino caliente que prácticamente se quedaba inconsciente sobre su lecho, aguardando el momento en el que el cuerno sonase tres veces seguidas. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, y su pesimismo nato no ayudaba demasiado.

De pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de sus aposentos lo sacaron de las cavilaciones y, tras indicar que podían pasar, su mayordomo entró apresurado y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y las prisas. Su nombre era Tom y era un muchacho joven, pero bastante espabilado, y parecía traer noticias importantes consigo ya que le llevó un rato recuperar el aliento para transmitirlas.

—¡Por los Dioses!, ¿qué sucede, chico? —le preguntó Edd, mirando el rostro del muchacho, que parecía desencajado y pálido incluso a la luz de aquel fuego.

—Se trata de unos hombres… Dicen que vienen desde Guardaoriente… —se explicó, jadeante—. Dicen que el Muro ha caído y que los caminantes blancos han logrado atravesarlo —añadió aterrorizado. Edd se irguió del asiento al instante.

—Eso es imposible, muchacho… El Muro lleva milenios en pie, aunque con mi mala suerte no me extrañaría que se derrumbase justo cuando soy el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Pero es imposible —respondió, aunque no muy convencido. Tenía que hablar con aquellos hombres en persona él mismo—. Hablaré con ellos, hazlos venir aquí ahora mismo —le indicó, volviendo a sentarse y observando el plato de su cena, aun sin terminar, con el ceño fruncido—. Maldita sea, no podrían ser más oportunos —murmuró malhumorado. De pronto se le había quitado el apetito.

* * *

Cuando Tom regresó trajo consigo a dos hombres con aspecto de haber vivido un infierno, y Edd le ordenó que les trajese algo de beber y de comer y que avivase el fuego antes de comenzar la conversación. A uno de ellos lo conocía muy bien: Tormund Matagigantes. El salvaje había sido enviado hacía unos meses por el propio Jon a reforzar las defensas de Guardaoriente, aunque estaba claro que nadie podría estar preparado para un dragón muerto que escupía fuego azul. Por descabellado que sonase, Edd confiaba en la palabra del pelirrojo y, después de todo, él mismo había visto mamuts y gigantes levantados por los caminantes blancos. El otro hombre se llamaba Beric Dondarrion, un hombre que desconocía pero del que había escuchado alguna que otra historia. Ambos parecían aterrorizados después de lo que habían visto. Y Edd también lo estaba; la amenaza estaba más próxima de lo que se había imaginado.

—¿Ha habido algún superviviente más? —les preguntó, después de un largo silencio, tenso como la cuerda de un arco antes de disparar una flecha certera.

—Tan solo un grupo de unos veinte más aparte de nosotros, la mayoría habrán perecido con el derrumbe y los que no lo hayan hecho… —Beric no terminó la frase, y no hizo falta. Escapar de aquella locura había sido casi imposible, y nadie había podido revisar si quedaba algún herido entre los escombros.

—Maldita sea… Estamos jodidos —murmuró Edd, bajando la mirada y apretando la mandíbula. Habrían perecido al menos seiscientos hombres, contando a hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche y también a los salvajes que estaban bajo las órdenes de Tormund. Y el ejército de los muertos avanzaba implacable, seguramente arrasando todo a su paso y aumentando las filas de su ejército.

—Ya lo creo que lo estamos, y pronto estaremos muertos si nos quedamos aquí. Tenemos que marchar al sur, hacia Invernalia —comentó Tormund, justo antes de ser interrumpidos por el mayordomo, que dejó unos cuencos con sopa y una jarra de vino para los recién llegados.

—Espera —le ordenó Edd antes de que se marchase—. Dile al maestre que envíe cuervos a todo gran señor, pequeño señor, rey y aspirante a serlo que haya en Poniente, que transmita que el Muro ha caído y que los caminantes blancos marchan al sur. Es cierto, nosotros debemos ir a Invernalia, aquí somos un blanco fácil y no podremos defendernos si nos atacan… Todos deben prepararse para marchar con el alba, esta noche nadie duerme… —le indicó, a lo que el muchacho asintió seriamente antes de abandonar la estancia—. Y recemos porque podamos huir a tiempo y sobrevivir al camino —añadió en voz baja en un tono pesimista.

* * *

 _5 días después_

 _En algún punto en el camino hacia Invernalia_

Llevaban días viajando a la intemperie, sufriendo en sus propias carnes la inclemencia de aquel invierno. Todos los hombres del Castillo Negro lo habían abandonado; sin un muro que defender ¿cuál iba a ser ahora el cometido de la Guardia de la Noche? Edd lo tenía claro, debían seguir defendiendo el reino de los hombres. A su paso, mandaba a sus hombres a avisar a todo poblado o asentamiento que se encontraban del peligro que se avecinaba, y que hallarían refugio al sur, en Invernalia. El Lord Comandante estaba seguro de que esa era su única salida y evitaba decir en voz alta lo que realmente pensaba, que era que no llegarían a tiempo antes de ser emboscados por el ejército del Rey de la Noche. Sentía que esta vez su pesimismo estaba más que justificado, pero no podía mermar los ánimos de sus hombres. _"Yo soy el maldito desgraciado que debe animarles a correr cuando la muerte nos sigue de cerca, ¿y quién puede huir de la muerte?"_ pensaba repetidas veces. Él había huido varias veces, pero tenía la sensación de que su suerte se estaba agotando, si es que alguna vez había tenido de eso… Porque si la tuviese no estaría congelándose de pies a cabeza, cabalgando en mitad de una fuerte nevada, y con un ejército de muertos que seguramente estuviese muy cerca.

Y no se equivocaba.

—¡Esto no me gusta! —la voz de Beric lo sacó de sus turbios pensamientos. El hombre intentaba hacerse oír por encima del fuerte sonido de la ventisca, guiando a su caballo para ponerse a altura de Edd por la derecha.

—¡No te jode!, ¿a quién diablos le gusta congelarse los huevos en mitad de la nada? —respondió Sandor Clegane, a su izquierda, con una voz mucho más grave y potente.

—No, no es eso. Esta nevada, la niebla… Así fue la última vez. Nos están alcanzando —gritó Dondarrion, y Edd sintió que un fuerte escalofrío le recorría de pies a cabeza. Pero no por el frío, sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Él mismo también lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y nunca lograría olvidar el insoportable frío y tampoco el vapor helado que lo cubría todo.

Justo entonces uno de sus hombres se acercó a él a galope, con el rostro tremendamente pálido y la mirada llena de terror. Sus noticias no eran buenas. Uno de los exploradores había visto de lejos al ejército de los Otros, o al menos a una parte del mismo; se trataba de al menos un grupo de doscientos y sería cuestión de horas que los alcanzasen si seguían esa misma ruta. Los muertos no dormían, los muertos no descansaban… y ellos sí lo necesitaban. Estaban perdidos.

De pronto Edd se detuvo y, al hacerlo él, también lo hicieron todos sus hombres. Los llamó y todos se acercaron a él. Y entonces los miró con el ceño fruncido, pensativo, deteniendo su mirada también en toda la pobre gente que los seguía a lo lejos. Tenía que pensar algo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Pensó en Jon Nieve y en qué haría él, pensó en lo que un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche debía hacer y, de nuevo, sabía exactamente qué era: proteger al reino de los hombres. Maldijo por lo bajo y escupió al suelo nevado antes de levantar la vista y hablar bien alto y claro.

—¡Hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche! Todos sabemos qué viene a por todos nosotros. Somos pocos y, mierda, estamos realmente jodidos… pero soy el maldito Lord Comandante y, por tanto, el que da las órdenes —hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, volviendo a posar la vista en sus hermanos, que se habían reunido en torno a él para poder escucharle con claridad—. Tenemos un deber, y nuestro deber es proteger a la gente que no puede hacerlo por sí misma. Los caminantes blancos están cerca y cuando caiga la noche estaremos perdidos… Nos alcanzarán, y nos matarán a todos —habló con claridad, notando las miradas de desesperanza de sus hermanos; el terror y la certeza de una muerte segura.

—¡Debemos pelear, si morimos que sea con una espada en la mano! —se escuchó el grito potente de uno de ellos y Edd asintió, serio.

—Eso haremos. Nosotros nos quedaremos y lucharemos, nuestro deber es proteger a esta gente. Hicimos un juramento, ¡todos nosotros! Quien quiera marcharse como un cobarde es libre de hacerlo, pero que sepa que mi puto espíritu lo atormentará de por vida —gritó, sintiendo una valentía y una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido. Era irónico que fuese justo cuando estaba a punto de morir.

Algunos de sus hombres parecieron dudar, pero ninguno se atrevió a moverse y a renunciar a su cometido… Edd sintió cierto orgullo por todos ellos; algunos apenas eran unos críos pero, en cambio, estaban dispuestos a morir como hombres. Si ellos peleaban el resto tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir y de llegar a Invernalia, podrían llevarse a todos los caballos y marchar más rápido, tomando un desvío en el camino. Sí, eso era lo único que podían hacer o sino todos morirían. Respiró hondo y su aliento se congeló en el aire, y entonces bajó de su caballo y se acercó a Beric y a Sandor Clegane.

—Llevaos a todos los caballos, y tomad un desvío por el este. Cabalgad con esta gente todo el tiempo que podáis, sin hacer pausas, y podréis llegar a Invernalia en unos días. Nosotros nos prepararemos para la batalla y les cortaremos el camino… —Los dos se miraron, conscientes de que era un buen plan pero, al mismo tiempo, un sacrificio—. Decidle a Jon Nieve de mi parte que se cargue a estos cabrones o le patearé el culo cuando lo vea en el séptimo infierno —añadió, intentando sonreír, pero su sonrisa temblorosa se congeló en sus labios. Estaba cagado de miedo, pero nunca en toda su vida había estado tan decidido a hacer algo—. Ahora marchaos… antes de que recupere la cordura y me arrepienta.

Las despedidas fueron breves y concisas, y el grupo de supervivientes no tardó en desaparecer entre la espesa niebla y la nieve que caía sin cesar. Edd se quedó a solas con sus hombres, que apenas llegaban a ser cien, y ordenó a todos que se preparasen para el combate. Buscaron una posición ventajosa y cavaron zanjas improvisadas, aunque no servirían de mucho. Entonces se reunieron y la oscuridad comenzó a reinar a su alrededor; apenas se lograba ver algo a través de ella, pero todos sabían que el peligro estaba cada vez más cerca. Edd ya no sabía si temblada de miedo, o de frío, y unas gotas de sudor se congelarpon en su frente. _"Dioses, así voy a morir. En medio de la nada, en medio del frío… pero rodeado por mis hermanos"_ los miró a todos y sintió un coraje renovado, o quizás tan solo se tratase de estupidez. Pero, fuese lo que fuese, disminuyó en gran medida cuando comenzaron a escuchar el avance de los muertos no muy lejos: aquel murmullo inquietante de la mismísima muerte.

—¡Formad! —se hizo escuchar por encima del viento gélido, y los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche formaron, preparando sus espadas, sus arcos, sus hachas y sus puñales. Edd, en primera línea, los observó a todos y tragó saliva, tenso, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el infierno blanco que había ante ellos—. ¡Recordad vuestro juramento, hermanos!, ¿o acaso sois un atajo de doncellas asustadas? —Volvió a alzar la voz; ahora era su deber insuflar valor en el corazón de sus hombres, y quizás así lograse olvidarse de su propio temor—. La noche se avecina, ahora empieza mi guardia. No terminará hasta el día de mi muerte. No tomaré esposa, no poseeré tierras, no engendraré hijos. No llevaré corona, no alcanzaré la gloria. Viviré y moriré en mi puesto —recitó, tan solo escuchándose su voz grave y solemne en medio de la tormenta, pero entonces las voces de sus hermanos comenzaron a unírsele y pronto lo que quedaba de la Guardia de la Noche, apenas cien hombres, recitaron al unísono su juramento.

—Soy la espada en la oscuridad. Soy el vigilante del Muro. Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío, la luz que trae el amanecer, el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes, el escudo que defiende los reinos de los hombres. Entrego mi vida y mi honor a la Guardia de la Noche, durante esta noche y todas las que estén por venir.

Y entonces un mar de ojos azules apareció ante ellos y los gritos de guerra de Edd y sus hermanos precedieron a la batalla, perdiéndose como un eco en la nada, entregando su vida y su honor a la Guardia de la Noche, que en esa noche invernal vio morir a sus últimos hombres.


	11. Jon III

**JON III**

No había dejado de nevar durante todo el día, desde que había amanecido, pero el patio de Invernalia había estado abarrotado de personas y carros que iban y venían; algunos traían provisiones para hacer frente al largo invierno, otros armas y otros el vidriagón que la reina Daenerys había cedido para la causa. Jon había mandado construir todo tipo de armas con él, sin descanso: espadas, puñales, puntas de flecha, hachas e incluso aprovecharían el mineral para construir barricadas y fortalecer la defensa de las murallas. Todo aquel mineral era demasiado valioso y no podían malgastarlo. Después de asegurarse de que los herreros sabían qué era lo que tenían que hacer, se reunió con algunos de los señores del Norte y los hombres de confianza que ayudarían en la defensa contras los muertos. Fue inevitable encontrarse con Daenerys, algo que le recordaba aquella verdad que ahora pesaba en su conciencia, pero supo mantener las apariencias y una actitud seria. A veces notaba una mirada cómplice, un gesto, pero siempre los evitaba e ignoraba, algo que le dolía más de lo que se había imaginado.

" _¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil… y por qué justo en este momento?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez; una pregunta que lo había mantenido en vela durante toda la noche. Por unos momentos habría jurado que tenía la felicidad a su alcance. Aunque el mundo pudiese terminarse al día siguiente, al menos sabía que la amaba a ella y que ese amor era correcto y sencillo, tan sencillo que había sido inevitable para ambos. Pero, al parecer, nada era sencillo en realidad. No solo eran familia, sino que él tenía más derechos que Daenerys para reclamar el trono de hierro. ¿Cómo se tomaría ella aquella noticia, por mucho que Jon no tuviese interés alguno en reclamar tal derecho?, ¿y cómo reaccionaría al saber que había yacido junto al que era su sobrino, su propia sangre?

" _Que los dioses me perdonen"_

Era justo ante los dioses donde Jon Nieve iba a buscar consuelo, a intentar ordenar sus ideas, a rezar y a pedir perdón. Estaba a punto de anochecer y ahora la nieve caía con menos intensidad, como si flotase en el aire a cámara lenta hasta fundirse en el suelo congelado, dotando al Bosque de Dioses de una belleza que quitaba el aliento. Los últimos rayos de luz parecían desaparecer con timidez, poco a poco, mientras Jon iba dejando huellas en el sendero de nieve que llevaba hasta el enorme arciano que presidía aquel lugar desde hacía miles de años. Fantasma lo seguía de cerca, como siempre, sin emitir sonido alguno, como si se tratase de una sombra silenciosa. Apenas se había apartado de su dueño desde la noche anterior, como si supiese a la perfección cómo se encontraba e intentase aliviarlo con su compañía.

—Deberías irte y cazar algo, Fantasma. Estaré bien **—** le dijo cuando se pararon ante el árbol corazón y el huargo se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirando a Jon con aquellos expresivos ojos del color de la sangre. No parecía muy convencido de irse, todavía, aunque era evidente que tenía hambre. Jon sonrió de lado con cierta tristeza y hundió su mano enguantada en su pelaje, acariciándolo con cariño **—**. Ve a cazar, Fantasma **—** le ordenó, más serio. El lobo lo miró como si dudase, pero terminó por ponerse en pie y desapareció por el bosque, desdibujándose su silueta entre el paisaje nevado hasta que Jon lo perdió de vista.

Cuando estuvo solo se arrodilló en el suelo, como solía hacer Lord Eddard Stark, y sus ojos grises se posaron en aquel rostro tallado en el tronco del antiguo árbol. Se preguntó si su padre, o su tío, meditaba allí sobre aquel secreto que había guardado hasta el día de su muerte. ¿Se sentiría culpable?, ¿habría deseado decírselo? De niño Jon siempre le había preguntado sobre su madre, aunque al crecer había dejado de hacerlo, y él siempre le decía que hablarían sobre ella cuando fuese más mayor, cuando fuese un hombre. ¿Sería cierto o nunca había pensado hacerlo?

" _Mi padre me protegió, gracias a él estoy vivo… Puede que realmente no lo fuese, pero él siempre será mi padre. Siempre"_ se dijo a sí mismo, prometiéndose que no lo olvidaría nunca. Rhaegar Targaryen tan solo era un rostro borroso, ausente, un hombre que nunca había conocido, y Eddard Stark lo había criado y educado como si fuese su propio hijo. Incluso había dejado de lado su preciado honor por él, ganándose la desconfianza de su señora esposa y la fama de que incluso el hombre más honorable de todo Poniente había olvidado su honor una vez. _"Pero no del modo que todos creían…"_. Si Eddard Stark había olvidado su honor había sido por proteger a su familia y por el amor que le profesaba a su hermana Lyanna Stark.

¿Cómo sería ella?, ¿estaría orgulloso del hombre en el que se había convertido? Le hubiera gustado conocerla, o al menos poder hacer preguntas a aquellos que la habían conocido para saber cómo era, pero ahora todos estaban muertos y lo poco que sabía era que había sido una mujer hermosa, decidida y valiente. Bran le había contado que se había enamorado del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen en el torneo de Harrenhal y él de ella, al descubrir que era la mujer que se ocultaba bajo la identidad del Caballero del Árbol Sonriente. Cuando ella se quedó embarazada los dos huyeron; el príncipe quería proteger a su amada y a su futuro hijo. Pero todo aquello comenzó una guerra y Rhaegar marchó al sur para sofocarla, con la esperanza de vencer, derrocar a su padre del trono y llegar a un acuerdo con los sublevados; con la esperanza de que un futuro pacífico fuese posible. Sin embargo, ese futuro se hizo añicos cuando su armadura de rubíes también lo hizo ante la fuerza bruta de la ira de Robert Baratheon. Lyanna murió al dar a luz y la guerra llegó a su fin, una guerra que sería una de las mentiras más grandes de la historia de Poniente.

Jon Nieve cerró los ojos por unos momentos, pensando en todo aquello. Aunque al principio le había costado aceptarlo o creérselo siquiera ahora lo tenía claro; sabía que era verdad, de algún modo lo sabía. Rezó algunas plegarias a los Antiguos, pidiéndoles que guiasen sus pasos en el futuro y que no dejasen que aquella verdad que ahora sabía le nublasen el juicio, que le diesen fuerzas y valor para desempeñarse en la guerra que se avecinaba. Cuando terminó volvió a abrir los ojos y se incorporó, limpiándose la nieve de las rodillas y resguardándose bajo la capa del frío. Estaba a punto de girarse para regresar al castillo cuando escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas y, cuando se volvió para comprobar quien era, la vio a _ella_. Daenerys se acercaba tímidamente, especialmente hermosa en aquel paisaje blanco y nevado, y le dedicó una sonrisa cuando sus miradas conectaron. Él sonrió también, aunque su sonrisa tenía un tinte triste y ella pareció percatarse de ello.

—Espero no interrumpir… Este lugar es más hermoso de lo que creía, y transmite algo extraño; no sabría cómo definirlo **—** le dijo mientras se quedaba a su lado, observando con curiosidad el rostro del árbol corazón.

—Vos no podríais ser nunca un interrupción **—** negó Jon, en un tono cortés que llamó la atención a la reina.

—¿Vos? **—** le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida **—**. Pensaba que entre nosotros ya no había tales cortesías —añadió con confianza. Jon tan solo sonrió y después desvió la mirada de ella, sintiendo cierta incomodidad repentina.

—Lo sé… Supongo que me he acostumbrado a hablarte de ese modo cuando no estamos a solas. —Suspiró y apretó los labios, mirando al suelo nevado. Quería quedarse con ella, quería contarle todo lo que sabía ahora y amarla… pero no podía—. Siento irme así, pero Sansa me espera para tratar ciertos asuntos —dijo entonces, sin mirarla siquiera mientras se giraba para volver al castillo.

—Jon, espera. —El sonido de su voz hizo que se parase en seco, pero siguió de espaldas… hasta que sintió su mano en uno de sus brazos; un gesto para reclamar su atención—. ¿Qué sucede? Cuéntamelo pero, por favor, deja de evitarme de una vez. —La miró a los ojos y de pronto se sintió terriblemente culpable y estúpido… Había preocupación genuina en su mirada violácea y aquello lo desarmó por completo.

—Nada, no sucede nada… Tan solo estoy preocupado por la guerra que se avecina —mintió, volviéndose hacia ella, pero manteniendo las distancias.

—¿Sabes que mientes muy mal, verdad? —bromeó Dany, y por unos instantes Jon también sonrió, sin saber qué responder a eso—. Sé que hay algo más, ¿tiene que ver con nosotros?, ¿conmigo? Sea lo que sea puedes contármelo —añadió en un tono de voz cálido y comprensivo. Jon la miró, dubitativo, y entonces soltó un largo suspiro.

—No, Dany, no puedo contártelo… No puedo contarte esto —dijo al fin, mirándola con tristeza e impotencia.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber ella, en un tono de voz más impaciente e incluso decepcionado—. Pensé que podíamos confiar el uno en el otro.

—Yo… —La miró en silencio unos segundos, debatiéndose consigo mismo como nunca antes, y terminó por alejar la mirada de sus ojos—. Simplemente no puedo, Dany. Lo siento —le dijo, con intención de girarse de nuevo para ir hacia el castillo. Pero ella no quitó la mano de su brazo y, antes de que pudiese moverse lo retuvo, soltándole cuando él volvió a mirarla.

—Pensé que ahora confiabas en mí, igual que yo confío en ti. No te ocultaría nada, ¿y tú no quieres contarme por qué actúas de un modo tan extraño conmigo desde ayer? —le recriminó, ofendida y dolida a partes iguales—. No soy tonta, me he dado cuenta. Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos… —añadió con frustración. Entonces Jon lo hizo: la miró. Con tristeza sintió que el corazón se le partía; ansiaba consolarla, besarla, abrazarla y decirle que nada iba mal, que todo seguiría como antes.

—Lo siento. —En cambio, eso fue lo único que fue capaz de decir. Y aquello hizo que Daenerys estallase.

—¿Lo sientes?, ¿es eso lo único que vas decir? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y manteniéndole la mirada con intensidad—. Este no es el modo en que quería contarte esto, pero debes saber que estoy embarazada. El niño es tuyo. Tenías razón… todo el tiempo: Mirri Maz Duur mintió.

Con aquellas palabras Jon sintió como si su corazón se parase en seco, como si le faltase el aire y se le nublase la vista. Comenzó a sentirse mareado y confundido, sin poder apartar sus ojos de Dany, que lo miró con preocupación al ver que se ponía pálido y no pronunciaba palabra alguna. No sabía si debía sentirse feliz o todo lo contrario, si aquella era una buena noticia o una mala, si era cierto o tan solo estaba soñando.

—¿Cómo… cómo puedes estar segura…? —masculló de forma entrecortada, girándose hacia el árbol corazón y dándole la espalda a Dany. Mientras observaba el tronco blanquecino del árbol se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, algo que parecía una misión imposible en aquel momento.

—No es la primera vez que estoy embarazada, y el maestre Wulkan lo corroboró —escuchó la voz de Daenerys, que se acercó a él de nuevo y se quedó a su lado, buscando su mirada inútilmente—. Pensé que reaccionarías de otro modo… Sé que no es el momento más adecuado para tener un hijo, pero…

—No, no es eso —la interrumpió Jon, que suspiró y se encaró a ella al fin, tomándole las manos e intentando sonreír para aliviar su preocupación y su tristeza—. Me alegra haber estado en lo cierto y, aunque es verdad que no es un buen momento, es una buena noticia —le dijo con suavidad, pero entonces su sonrisa se borró y miró al suelo—. Pero…

—¿Pero…? —inquirió ella.

Eddard Stark siempre le había dicho que todo lo que iba a antes de la palabra "pero" en una frase carecía de valor, pero en este caso de verdad sentía que un bebé era un motivo para alegrarse. Cuando Daenerys y él habían comenzado a amarse en secreto a veces fantaseaba con la idea, sintiendo que por primera vez de verdad querría tener un hijo con una mujer, la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, cuando se había enterado de su parentesco, aquella idea había desaparecido junto con la posibilidad de amarse como habían hecho hasta ahora, por mucho que sus sentimientos hacia ella nunca fuesen a borrarse. Y ahora… ahora se enteraba de que ella estaba embarazada, de él. ¿Cómo evadir algo así?, ¿cómo ignorar el hecho de que ella iba a tener un hijo suyo?, ¿qué debía hacer un hombre honorable en un caso así?, ¿qué era lo correcto?

Eran preguntas tan difíciles que desearía que aquel árbol pudiese hablar para respondérselas, o que su padre Ned Stark aún estuviese vivo para aconsejarle sobre aquel asunto, sobre qué era lo que debía hacer dadas las circunstancias. Por el momento… lo único que sabía era que debía ser sincero con Daenerys; debía contarle la verdad.

—Debo ser sincero contigo… sobre todo ahora —comenzó. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces se armó de valor para hablarle con franqueza—. Ayer Sam y Bran me contaron algo… algo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Ned Stark no era mi padre, era mi tío. Su hermana, Lyanna Stark, no fue secuestrada por tu hermano, Rhaegar, y él nunca la violó; todas esas historias son falsas. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, notando que la expresión del rostro de Daenerys iba cambiando a medida que avanzaba—. Los dos se amaban y escaparon juntos hacia el sur, donde se casaron. Rhaegar marchó de nuevo para luchar contra Robert, pero murió, y Lyanna también lo hizo al alumbrar a su hijo. Eddard Stark la encontró desangrándose en su lecho y ella le hizo prometer que protegería al niño como fuese. Él le dio su palabra y lo trajo aquí, a Invernalia, haciéndolo pasar por su hijo bastardo.

—Eso… eso no es posible… —murmuró Daenerys, que comenzaba a comprenderlo todo, escudriñando su mirada con gesto sorprendido y confuso.

—Lo es… Es la verdad. Bran lo vio en sus visiones y Sam encontró las notas del maestre que casó a Rhaegar y a Lyanna e invalidó su matrimonio con Elia Martell. Mi nombre no es Jon Nieve, sino Aegon Targaryen. — _"Nunca has sido un bastardo"_ recordó las palabras de Bran y cerró los ojos unos instantes, sintiendo cierto alivio después de contarle aquello a Daenerys, aunque presentía que la peor parte venía ahora. Entonces la miró a ella, intentando adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando—. Desearía que no fuese cierto, pero lo es, Dany… Debes saber que no deseo el trono de hierro. Ese sigue siendo tu derecho, yo nunca lo he deseado —añadió al ver que la joven reina seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

—Nunca habría imaginado que algo así fuese posible… —murmuró ella, absorta en sus pensamientos y sin poder mirar todavía el rostro de Jon—. Algunas personas que conocieron a mi hermano me contaron que era bueno y gentil, y me parecía inconcebible que alguien así fuese capaz de violar y secuestrar a una mujer. Nunca quise creerlo… —Alzó la mirada y clavó sus expresivos ojos violetas en los de Jon, que pudo percatarse de la emoción que había reflejada en ellos, emoción en forma de lágrimas sin ser derramadas—. Y ahora resulta que lo que todos creían, lo que yo creía, era todo una mentira; como también lo era pensar que estaba sola en el mundo y que era la última Targaryen.

Jon vio entonces cómo se acercaba de él, posando ambas manos en sus hombros, y alzando el rostro para buscar sus labios. El beso fue dulce y cálido, tanto que de primeras Jon fue incapaz de apartarse e incluso respondió, rodeando su cintura y acercándola más a él, y cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar. Habría dado lo que fuese por parar el tiempo justo en aquel momento, por refugiarse en sus labios toda la eternidad y olvidarse de todo lo demás… Pero no podía olvidar. Y, al ser consciente de ello, se apartó con cierta brusquedad, abriendo los ojos de golpe y sintiendo una culpa y una frustración difíciles de ignorar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Daenerys con preocupación.

—Esto… Esto está mal… —respondió él, dando un largo suspiro, tan avergonzado que era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Es porque somos… parientes? —No hizo falta que Jon respondiese a aquella pregunta; era evidente que ese era el problema—. Jon… —Lo miró con comprensión, acariciando su mejilla con cariño—. Nuestros antepasados llevan generaciones emparentándose entre ellos… En un principio iba a casarme con mi hermano, y muchos Targaryen así lo hicieron en el pasado. Si nos amamos, nada de esto está mal.

Él habría deseado que fuese de ese modo, que todo fuese tan simple como dejarse llevar por el amor, pero había crecido en el Norte, había aprendido de las viejas tradiciones y de la religión de los Antiguos Dioses. Todo aquello en lo que siempre había creído le decía que aquello estaba mal, que lo que había hecho era una ofensa ante los dioses, ¿pero no lo era también abandonar a un hijo y a su madre?, ¿dejar a otro bastardo en el mundo por no poder estar con la mujer que amaba por ser de su misma sangre? Ahora no había vuelta atrás, no había modo alguno de solucionar aquello.

—Lo sé, pero yo no puedo verlo del mismo modo. En la cultura norteña… todo esto está mal visto, se considera una ofensa ante los dioses —le explicó con voz pausada, sintiendo como si la cabeza fuese a explotarle de un momento a otro—. Pero te amo, no puedo dejar de amarte. Y ahora no solo se trata de sentimientos, sino… —añadió, guardando silencio mientras agachaba la mirada hacia el vientre de Daenerys. Apenas podía creerse que hubiese vida dentro de él, su futuro hijo, ¿cómo podía ignorar algo así?

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

Aquella pregunta lo golpeó de lleno y se mostró dubitativo cuando miró a Daenerys a los ojos, sin saber exactamente qué responder, pero antes de que siquiera tuviese oportunidad de hacerlo el fuerte y grave sonido de un cuerno lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Con el corazón en un puño aguardó para comprobar si lo hacían sonar de nuevo, pero no fue así.

—Alguien viene —le dijo a Daenerys, apresurándose a salir del Bosque de Dioses para dirigirse a las puertas del castillo. Si habían hecho sonar el cuerno es que alguien, a quien no se esperaba, acababa de llegar a Invernalia.

* * *

 _Notas del autor: Antes de nada, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y doblemente muchas gracias a aquellos que seguís y le dais fav a esta historia, y sobre todo a los que dejáis comentarios (eso siempre anima mucho y es un placer leerlos)._ _Espero que os guste cómo estoy desarrollando la historia, que no seguirá la línea de la serie y la octava temporada ya que me está pareciendo algo decepcionante y tengo otras ideas en mente, que espero ir publicando poco a poco, y que espero que sean satisfactorias para todo aquel o aquella que lea este fic._

 _Dicho esto, ¡un abrazo y gracias, a ti, que lees! :)_


	12. Arya II

**Notas de la autora:** Antes de nada, quería agradeceros a todos aquellos/as que seguís la historia, le dais a fav y dejáis reviews. Espero que os esté gustando y la disfrutéis. Me gustaría subir capítulos más a menudo tengo un tiempo limitado, aunque trataré de subir al menos uno a la semana a partir de ahora. Por supuesto, toda crítica/sugerencia es siempre bienvenida. ¡Un abrazo! :)

* * *

 **ARYA II**

La flecha surcó el aire a gran velocidad hasta que su punta se clavó justo en el centro de aquella diana; un disparo certero a pesar de la distancia. Pero aquel acierto no hizo sonreír a Arya, y su mirada grisácea siguió siendo igual de seria e imperturbable, igual de decidida. Con avidez tomó otra de las flechas que había clavado en el suelo embarrado cubierto de nieve, y la colocó en la cuerda, aguantando el aire en sus pulmones y apuntando hacia la diana que había a la derecha. Su pulso era firme… Estaba quieta como una estatua, tranquila como las aguas en calma, y cuando tensó el arco y después liberó aquella flecha esta fue a clavarse, de nuevo, en el centro de la diana. Iba a repetir la misma acción con una tercera flecha cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y se giró para comprobar de quién se trataba, con una flecha en una mano y el arco en la otra.

Había caído la noche hacía unas horas y no había nadie que se atreviese a pasar frío fuera del castillo, pero parecía que ella no era la única valiente que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Cuando vio a Gendry se esforzó por mantener su rostro inexpresivo, recordando todo lo que había aprendido para mantener a raya sus emociones, y lo consiguió. Lo había visto de lejos en el Gran Salón, y también cuando había llegado a Invernalia, pero todavía no se había acercado a él para saludarlo. Se decía que era por orgullo… Si alguien debía tener la iniciativa era él, sobre todo después de haberla abandonado de aquella forma hacía años. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir cierto calor en sus mejillas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y tampoco cierto alivio en su pecho al ver que estaba de una pieza, y no muy distinto de cómo lo recordaba. Seguía siendo alto, seguía siendo ancho y fuerte, y seguía siendo igual de ruidoso.

—Veo que los años no te han hecho más silencioso, ¿estabas espiándome? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja, antes de darle la espalda de nuevo y prepararse para lanzar una nueva flecha.

—Y veo que a ti los años no te han hecho más amable —respondió Gendry, detrás de ella—. No esperaba un abrazo… No de ti, pero sí que quizás te alegrases un poco de volver a verme. —Arya no respondió y se limitó a tensar la cuerda del arco para después soltarla. Una tercera flecha se clavó en el centro de la tercera diana, de forma tan exacta que Gendry no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Pensé que habrías muerto… Pensé que la bruja roja te habría matado hace mucho —dijo de pronto Arya, aún sin girarse, mirando al frente con sus ojos grises imperturbables, conteniendo las emociones en su interior: enfado, rabia, alivio.

—Y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque ser Davos me ayudó a escapar de Rocadragón. Debí haberte hecho caso… No debí haberme fiado nunca de la Hermandad sin Estandartes. Pensaba que allí podría ser libre y ser yo mismo, tener un objetivo y algo parecido a una familia…

—Sí, debiste hacerme caso. Fuiste un estúpido —lo interrumpió Arya, girándose al fin para encararlo. La niña que había sido una vez se habría lanzado a él para tirarlo al suelo y golpearlo hasta que se le cansasen los brazos y le sangrasen los nudillos. Esa niña le habría gritado que había sido un descerebrado, le habría recriminado el que la hubiese abandonado por unos hombres que lo traicionaron a la primera de cambio. Pero Arya ya no era una niña, así que tan solo torció una sonrisa ladeada que alivió la tensión en el ambiente—. Pero está claro que, de los dos, yo siempre fui la única que usaba la cabeza.

Gendry sonrió y aquella sonrisa lo hizo parecer un muchacho más joven de lo que aparentaba, a pesar de que era bastante joven. Arya se había fijado en que su barba ahora era más tupida y le cubría la mandíbula y parte de las mejillas, dándole un aspecto más recio y adulto, y su cabello negro como el carbón seguía estando igual de revuelto. También se había fijado en que sus brazos eran todavía más anchos, al igual que sus hombros, y su mirada azul parecía reflejar quizás un poco más de madurez y sabiduría. Puede que los desengaños de la vida lo hubiesen convertido en una persona menos inocente y confiada, tal y como le había sucedido a ella, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto habría cambiado de verdad con el tiempo. ¿Habría cambiado tanto como ella? Tuvo entonces el impulso de abrazarlo y lo hizo, dejando el arco sobre la nieve. Fue un abrazo silencioso que apenas duró unos segundos. Pudo sentir cómo sus fuertes brazos le rodeaban la espalda, primero con timidez, y después con mayor confianza. Cuando se apartaron tampoco pudo evitar darle un puñetazo fuerte, quizás más de lo que pretendía, en uno de sus hombros.

—¡Au! —se quejó él al momento, frotándose la zona golpeada—. ¿Y eso a qué viene? —añadió en un tono irritado, el mismo que utilizaba cuando Arya lo golpeaba en el pasado, algo que hacía bastante a menudo cuando la sacaba de sus casillas. Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró un poco más seria.

—¡Eso es por abandonarme por la Hermandad sin Estandartes y no hacerme caso! —le espetó—. Pero me alegro de que, a pesar de tu estupidez, hayas sobrevivido —añadió en un tono sincero, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros

—Yo también me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido… y de que al final lograses regresar a Invernalia. Fue difícil reconocerte, ya no pareces una niña —comentó, sonrojándose levemente y apartando su mirada de un modo brusco, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de que había dicho algo inapropiado. Arya se percató del gesto y alzó ambas cejas, conteniendo una risa.

—Sí, bueno… Muchas cosas han cambiado con los años, más de las que crees —dijo entonces con cierto misterio. Realmente _muchas_ cosas habían cambiado en ella, ¿se asustaría Gendry al saber la magnitud de esos cambios?, ¿tendría miedo de ella o seguiría viéndola como esa niña que había sido una vez? No sabía muy bien porqué pero le gustaba ese modo que tenía de mirarla, y también ese brillo nuevo que había ahora en sus ojos azules, o el modo en que se sonrojaba como si fuese una doncella.

—Supongo que sí. Para mí también han cambiado muchas cosas —coincidió él, esforzándose por mirarla a los ojos sin actuar de un modo extraño—. Supongo que ahora sí puedo llamarte Lady Stark sin ningún problema, ¿no es así? —añadió con la clara intención de picarla un poco. Arya se dejó caer en la provocación y volvió a golpearle en el hombro—. Dioses, mi señora… Si algo no ha cambiado es que seguís siendo igual de bruta.

—Y tú igual de estúpido —se unió a sus risas, que se fueron apagando poco a poco, como el fuego de una hoguera que se consume, hasta que reinó un silencio tenso e incómodo.

Arya no podía evitar sentirse atraída por ese muchacho de su pasado; ya no era una niña y era inevitable que se fijase en esas cosas, y estaba claro que él también tenía interés en ella. Ya no la veía como una niña, eso saltaba a la vista. Gendry nunca había sido muy hábil disimulando sus pensamientos, y Arya no necesitaba esforzarse para saber cuáles eran estos.

—También has mejorado tu puntería con el arco… —Fue él el que quiso romper aquel silencio, desviando la mirada hacia las dianas en las que Arya había acertado en todo el centro.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Y más vale que no vuelvas a llamarme "Lady Stark" o "mi señora", o puede que la próxima vez decida practicar mi puntería con uno de tus ojos… —lo amenazó en un tono serio, aunque era evidente que bromeaba… al menos en parte. Él sonrió divertido y alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, está bien… ¿Entonces como le gustaría a la dama que la llamase? —le preguntó. Arya le puso los ojos en blanco y después lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Solo Arya, maldito testarudo.

—Está bien… solo Arya —prometió él más serio—. Tan solo porque mi señora me lo pide —añadió divertido. La chica loba respondió con una mirada asesina, aunque no pudo contener por mucho más tiempo su sonrisa.

—¿No deberías estar descansando? Escuché que ahora te harás cargo de la fragua de Invernalia —comentó entonces, volviéndose para recoger el arco y continuar con su práctica.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. A estas horas de la noche, con el frío que hace y aquí sola…

—Me gusta practicar aquí cuando anochece y no hay nadie —lo interrumpió—. Además, no me dan miedo la soledad ni el frío…

—A mí el frío sí me da miedo, temo que algún día me despierte con los dedos de una mano congelados y deban amputármelos —bromeó Gendry en un tono divertido y jovial, mirando con curiosidad cómo Arya lanzaba una flecha con una habilidad que no dejaba de sorprenderle. Había conocido a buenos arqueros, como Anguy el Arquero, pero ni siquiera él era tan rápido y certero.

—Así que al chico sureño le da miedo un poco de frío del Norte —se burló ella, lanzando una nueva flecha, completamente concentrada a pesar de estar conversando con él mientras practicaba—. Te diría que acabarás por acostumbrarte pero sería una mentira, y el invierno aquí cada día se hace más y más crudo… —añadió, girándose entonces para mirarlo con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué decidiste dejar Desembarco y venir aquí? —le preguntó de forma directa.

—Ser Davos vino a buscarme a Desembarco y, después de lo que vi más allá del Muro junto a tu hermano, supe que no podía irme sin más. Por eso ayudaré en lo que pueda, ya sea creando armas o luchando contra los muertos. —Arya había escuchado la historia de lo que había sucedido Más allá del Muro, pero quería escuchar la versión de Gendry, y también porqué había decidido quedarse y no regresar al sur. Su respuesta no le decepcionó lo más mínimo y sonrió complacida.

—Entonces… ¿los has visto?, ¿cómo son? —le preguntó después con curiosidad, examinando su rostro. Pudo notar que su mirada azul se ensombrecía de pronto y su expresión se volvía más seria.

—Son espantosos, lo más horrible que he visto nunca —respondió con sinceridad, tragando saliva—. Sus ojos son azules y brillantes como estrellas y su carne estaba podrida y congelada… Incluso nos enfrentamos a un oso muerto —le contó, sorprendiéndose cuando Arya no mostró miedo alguno, sino todo lo contrario: curiosidad.

—Tengo ganas de verlos con mis propios ojos y de enfrentarme a ellos.

—¿Enfrentarte a ellos? Son muy peligrosos… —Gendry la miró como si hubiese dicho una terrible locura.

—Lo sé, pero yo también lo soy. —Se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia—. Lucharé por el Norte como todos los demás, ¿o acaso pensaste que iba a quedarme escondida como una niñita mientras el resto lucháis por proteger mi hogar? —añadió con brusquedad. Gendry terminó por suspirar y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me esperaría algo así de ti… —sonrió con nostalgia, recordando que Arya siempre había sido cabezota y dura como una piedra, y él había visto con sus propios ojos que era capaz de defenderse. Definitivamente no había ninguna posibilidad de que alguien como ella fuese a quedarse al margen, y aquello le gustaba—. Pero al menos me permitirás que te haga una buena arma de vidriagón, ¿qué te gustaría? —le ofreció, atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos directamente. Arya se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tan solo mirándolo, notando que en aquella mirada había algo que hacía que sintiese cómo si unas chispas le recorriesen el cuerpo entero. Se sacudió la cabeza y se centró en la conversación.

—Quiero una lanza resistente, y muchas flechas de punta fina y afilada para atravesar armaduras y yelmos. Espero que no me decepciones, todos dicen que eres un buen herrero —lo picó un poco de forma amistosa.

Él sonrió y asintió, y justo entonces el sonido de un cuerno los sobresaltó a ambos. Intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y Arya dejó el arco de lado para ir hacia la puerta norte de Invernalia, el lugar del que provenía aquel sonido. Allí se encontró con su hermano Jon y Daenerys, además de con unos cuantos soldados norteños que se reunían alrededor de alguien. Impaciente, se abrió paso para observar qué sucedía y entonces los vio… Vio a un hombre de barba roja que no reconoció, pero sí reconoció a aquellos dos que lo acompañaban: El Perro y Beric Dondarrion. Los tres tenían un aspecto cansado, su ropa estaba raída y rota, y sus caballos parecían estar al borde del colapso.

—Los muertos vienen de camino… Vienen hacia el sur. Cuando el Muro cayó fuimos hacia el Castillo Negro para avisar a los cuervos y juntos partimos hacia aquí, pero un grupo de los muertos nos seguía de cerca y… —pudo escuchar a duras penas la explicación de aquel hombre alto y pelirrojo que no conocía—. …nos sigue gente de los pueblos que nos encontramos por el camino, aunque algunos perecieron por el camino a causa del cansancio y el frío… —Y era cierto. Detrás de ellos, a las puertas de Invernalia, mucha gente iba llegando con algunas provisiones y una expresión de terror y cansancio en sus rostros.

—¿Y Edd y el resto?, ¿dónde están? —Arya desvió entonces la mirada hacia Jon, que parecía más preocupado que de costumbre. El silencio que siguió dejó claro cuál era la respuesta, y Jon cerró los ojos intentando mantener a raya el dolor y la pena.

—Murieron como héroes, todos ellos —intervino Beric con voz grave y solemne. Arya lo miró con desconfianza y desagrado; nunca podría olvidar cómo había traicionado a Gendry de aquella forma, pero él no pareció percatarse de su presencia.

—Murieron cumpliendo con su deber, ahora debemos honrar su sacrificio —respondió Jon con la voz rota del dolor, pero intentando mantenerse serio y firme.

Siguieron conversando y Arya retrocedió poco a poco, volviendo a mezclarse entre la gente para marcharse de forma silenciosa. Pero, al darse la vuelta, sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba y cuando se giró de nuevo pudo ver que el Perro la observaba con gesto sombrío. Arya le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. Su último encuentro había sido… cuanto menos _desafortunado_ , y siempre había pensado que había muerto. Una parte de ella se decía que se lo merecía por haber asesinado a Mycah y por ser tan odioso, pero otra parte habría deseado no tenerlo en su lista e incluso se aliviaba ahora al verlo con vida. Pero lo único que vio Sandor en sus ojos grises fue la más pura y cortante frialdad y, antes de que pudiese acercarse o decirle algo, se volvió a girar bruscamente y abandonó aquel lugar silenciosa como una sombra.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** ¡Si! Por supuesto aquí habrá Gendrya, aunque por el momento tan solo se verá esa tensión no resuelta (que se resolverá de una forma que pensé hace tiempo y que no tendrá que ver con el modo en que sucede en la serie). El POV del próximo capítulo lo dejo a elección de la persona que ponga un comentario el primero o la primera: ¿Jaime, Daenerys o Cersei? ¡El más rápido decide!_

 _Y gracias, a ti, que lees :)_


	13. Daenerys III

_**AVISO:** ¡Escenas un poco explícitas al final del capítulo! _

**DAENERYS III**

Tras la llegada de aquellos hombres a Invernalia, quienes portaban malas noticias, se convocó una reunión de urgencia en uno de los salones de la fortaleza de Invernalia. Las llamas que ardían en los tres fuegos encendidos crepitaban violentamente mientras los allí reunidos hablaban entre ellos de forma incesante. Daenerys había hecho llamar a sus consejeros de confianza y a los oficiales de su ejército, y Jon había hecho lo mismo, contando también con la presencia de sus dos hermanas y de su hermano Bran. El Rey en el Norte se apoyaba con ambas manos en una enorme mesa sobre la que había extendido un mapa de grandes dimensiones de todo Poniente, con figuras de madera que representaban tanto a enemigos como a aliados. Su mirada gris se perdía en aquellas líneas y dibujos, como si pareciera esperar encontrar allí la solución a todos los problemas y la clave para vencer en la Gran Guerra.

—Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas y preparar una emboscada, no podemos permitir que avancen más al sur —se hizo escuchar uno de los señores norteños por encima del resto.

—No —negó Jon en un tono sombrío. Incluso los que no conocían al ejército de los muertos sabían que aquello sería un suicidio—. Debemos planear nuestra defensa aquí, la Gran Guerra será en Invernalia. Ninguna fortaleza de los alrededores es tan resistente como esta. —Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con la idea—. Bran, tú puedes verlo, ¿cierto? Te necesitamos para saber cuáles son sus planes y cómo atacará —añadió mirando al joven Stark, el único de los presentes que parecía estar extrañamente calmado.

—Él es más fuerte a cada día que pasa y sabe que lo observo, por lo que actúa con más prudencia que nunca… pero si algo es seguro es que atacará con toda la fuerza de sus huestes. Su ejército es más numeroso ahora, los muertos nos superan en número por varios miles —respondió en un tono de voz monocorde. Jon asintió, serio, y tragó saliva mientras volvía a mirar el mapa.

—Pero nosotros tenemos dos dragones… y él tan solo tiene uno —intervino Daenerys, costándole un poco volver a recordar que Viseryon le pertenecía ahora al Rey de la Noche—. Los dragones y su fuego podrán mermar su ejército por cientos, incluso miles si vuelan rápido y atacan por sorpresa, ocultándose en las alturas y volviendo a atacar una y otra vez —añadió, mirando a Jon mientras sopesaba una idea en su mente.

Cuando habló sintió las miradas desconfiadas de los norteños clavarse en ella, pero hizo como si no se hubiera percatado de ello. Una parte de ella sentía impaciencia y cierta exasperación por el trato que estaba recibiendo, y en ocasiones deseaba demostrar su fuerza sin miramientos, dejándoles claro a todos que era su reina ahora y que no había vuelta atrás. Pero sabía que no se ganaría el amor de aquella gente actuando de forma impulsiva y tiránica, así que se había dicho a sí misma que debía ser paciente y, quizás, después de ganar aquella guerra todos la mirasen de otra forma. También se percató de las miradas preocupadas de Jon, Missandei, Tyrion y Jorah. Sabía que todos temían por su seguridad en combate, pero no era la primera vez que intervenía en batalla a lomos de Drogon y esta vez no sería diferente… aunque sí había algo diferente. De forma inconsciente se llevó una mano al vientre.

—¿Y de cuántos hombres dispone _su alteza_? —preguntó Sansa de pronto, tensa al pronunciar aquellas palabras que exigía el protocolo. Aunque habían acercado posiciones Dany sabía que le costaría ganarse su confianza y también el que pudiese llegar a verla como su reina algún día.

—58.000 dothraki, casi el mismo número de caballos y 7.000 guerreros inmaculados —se apresuró a responder Jorah Mormont, adelantándose unos pasos para colocar su mano sobre el mapa—. Sugiero que los dothraki y la caballería del Norte y del Valle se coloquen para recibir a los enemigos por los flancos y asestarles un duro golpe —añadió, señalando con el dedo índice las posiciones a las afueras de la puerta norte de Invernalia.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Jon Nieve—. Los inmaculados y nuestros lanceros, así como parte de los guerreros norteños y el Pueblo Libre, recibirán al enemigo de frente ante las puertas. El resto defenderá las murallas.

Tras proponer las bases de la defensa otros hablaron para dar ideas sobre la estrategia a seguir mientras Daenerys permanecía en silencio ya que el arte de la guerra no era uno en el que fuese precisamente una experta. Se establecieron los hombres que dirigirían cada destacamento, quedando como generales Jon Nieve, Jorah Mormont, Brienne de Tarth, Gusano Gris, Robett Glover y Ser Davos. La reunión se prolongó varias horas, hasta la madrugada, y llegó a su fin cuando todos mostraron signos evidentes de cansancio. Se acordaron las tareas que se llevarían a cabo los próximos días para prepararse para la batalla y, tras esto, todos comenzaron a marcharse para ir a sus aposentos a recuperar energías para los días que se avecinaban. Daenerys se retiró de las primeras, mirando de reojo a Jon Nieve antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta. Él la miró a los ojos, sin poder disimular lo abatido y preocupado que estaba, antes de despedirla inclinando su cabeza. Se habría parado para hablar con él si no hubiese tantos ojos curiosos a su alrededor, así que desvió la mirada y se retiró con su séquito.

* * *

Cuando estuvo a solas en sus aposentos pensó en meterse en la cama y dormir al menos unas horas… Necesitaba descansar, aquella reunión de urgencia había sido agotadora y eran altas horas de la madrugada. Pero una parte de ella sabía que, por muy cansada que estuviese, sería incapaz de dormir después de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Esa última mirada que le había lanzado Jon no le había gustado nada. Parecía preocupado, apenado y atormentado, más de lo que lo había visto nunca desde que se habían conocido. ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir cuando sabía que él estaba sufriendo? Decidida salió de la habitación y le indicó a los dos inmaculados que custodiaban su puerta que no era necesario que la escoltasen, encaminándose entonces hacia los aposentos de Jon Nieve.

Al salir de la Casa de Invitados la luna brillaba en el cielo despejado, aunque el frío que la recibió la hizo tiritar. Caminó deprisa, dejando un surco de huellas sobre la fina capa de nieve que cubría el suelo de piedra del patio. Al entrar en el Gran Torreón se sintió observada por los soldados norteños, de expresiones adormiladas, que custodiaban las puertas, pero se mantuvo seria y les ordenó que la acompañasen hasta los aposentos de su señor. Quizás había sido imprudente presentarse a esas horas de la noche en aquel lugar, pero lo cierto es que no le importaba… y, después de todo, era la reina. Los soldados la obedecieron y le mostraron el camino, regresando a sus puestos y dejándola a solas frente a aquella puerta gruesa de madera. Cerró una de sus manos en un puño y la golpeó un par de veces, aguardando con cierta impaciencia. Cuando Jon fue a abrir a los pocos segundos la miró con sorpresa, quedándose paralizado con la puerta entreabierta.

—Dany, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en voz baja. Dany se fijó en que aún estaba vestido y con las botas puestas, así que no era la única con problemas para dormir.

—Quería hablar contigo, ¿no vas a invitar a pasar a tu reina? —respondió ella, alzando una ceja con cierta picardía. Jon carraspeó, incómodo, y tras disculparse se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar. La estancia tan solo estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, que bañaba las paredes de piedra de tonos amarillos y anaranjados, y proporcionaba un calor agradable que Dany recibió de buen grado después de caminar bajo la fría noche. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba tras ella se giró para encararse a Jon.

—Siento mucho lo de tu amigo… —comenzó, en un tono de voz suave y lleno de cariño y preocupación, acercándose a él y colocando una mano en su brazo y la otra en su rostro para buscar su mirada. Él luchó unos momentos por esquivarla pero finalmente la miró, y Dany acarició su mejilla al ver la tristeza que había reflejada en aquel gris que tanto amaba—. Vengaremos su muerte y la de todos los demás, lo haremos juntos —le prometió.

—Edd era un buen hombre, uno de los mejores que conocí en la Guardia de la Noche. Odio pensar que todos ellos murieron y seguramente ahora… sean parte de su ejército —murmuró con rabia e impotencia, soltando un largo suspiro—. Debemos honrar su sacrificio y ganar esta guerra —coincidió. No había otra opción; si perdían todos morirían y Poniente se sumiría en un invierno sin final.

—La ganaremos luchando juntos, como siempre dijiste —asintió Daenerys sin mostrar ningún atisbo de duda, mirándolo entonces con gesto pensativo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estaba pensado en algo... Si tienes sangre Targaryen muchas cosas cobran sentido ahora —le sonrió, aunque fue la única en hacerlo ya que recordar aquello aumentó la preocupación del norteño—. Solo aquellos que tienen la sangre de la Antigua Valyria pueden domar a un dragón y conectar con él. Por eso Drogon te aceptó tan pronto, algo que en su momento, aunque no comprendí, me sorprendió gratamente… —admitió con cierta nostalgia, recordando aquel momento que ahora parecía ahora tan lejano—. Quizás ahora Rhaegal pueda tener al fin un jinete digno, ¿quién mejor que tú, hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen, un verdadero dragón?

De pronto Jon la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca, sin poder creerse que le ofreciese algo así, y se alejó un poco para sentarse sobre la cama. Lo cierto es que estaba abrumado por todo aquello, por ser un Targaryen y todo lo que suponía, por amar a una mujer que iba a tener a su hijo o a su hija, una mujer que había resultado ser su tía todo este tiempo. En Poniente no se consideraba incesto a la relación entre una tía y su sobrino; solo era incesto como tal la relación entre un padre y una hija, entre una madre y un hijo y entre hermanos, y los hijos fruto de esas relaciones eran monstruos surgidos del pecado y maldecidos a ojos de los dioses y de los hombres. Aun así, no era habitual una relación como la que Jon y Daenerys mantenían y él no podía olvidar que eran familiares tan cercanos, pero tampoco podía dejar de amarla y menos rechazarla ahora que estaba embarazada. Daenerys sabía perfectamente que él se debatía sobre esas cuestiones, así que suspiró con paciencia y se fue a sentar a su lado, manteniendo un poco las distancias para no agobiarlo demasiado.

—Sé que para ti todo esto es difícil de asumir… Y, créeme, para mí también lo es, pero ambos tendremos que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Yo te amo y sé que tú también me amas, ¿no es suficiente con eso? —le preguntó con suavidad. Jon apretó la mandíbula y mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Tienes razón, te amo. Y desearía que eso lo hiciese todo más fácil, pero no es así —le dijo con honestidad—. Lo único que sé es que debo protegeros, a los dos, y que ese es un deber que no ignoraré.

—Y confío en ti, si mi hijo va a tener un padre sé que no hay mejor opción que un hombre como tú. —Ante esas palabras Jon la miró y la sombra de una sonrisa se apareció en sus labios.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Lo creo, con todo mi corazón —le aseguró, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, notándola áspera pero cálida al tacto—. Eres un buen hombre, Jon, y sé que serás un gran padre. Da igual cuál sea tu origen o tu apellido… Nada debería cambiar el modo en que nos amamos —añadió, deseando que para él fuese tan fácil como lo era para ella. Después de pensar toda su infancia que se casaría con su hermano, quien había terminado por ser cruel y malvado con ella, la perspectiva de amar a su sobrino, que era un buen hombre y el futuro padre de su hijo, era algo que haría de buen grado. Colocó su mano libre en su vientre y le sonrió—. Este milagro no es más que otra prueba de que _debemos_ estar juntos, de que no hay nada de malo en esto. ¿Cómo podría haberlo?

—Lo sé, yo… Tan solo desearía seguir siendo tan solo Jon Nieve, que nada de todo esto fuese cierto —confesó él, sin apartar sus manos de las suyas y tampoco su mirada de sus hermosos ojos—. No cambiaría nada más que eso, y te aseguro que amarte y poder darte un hijo me hace muy feliz, y me da más motivos para luchar con fuerza y vencer al Rey de la Noche. Tan solo es que…

—Saber que somos familia te incomoda —completó Dany con una sonrisa comprensiva, seguida de un suspiro—. Lo sé, sé que para ti es extraño, pero si no me equivoco en Poniente no se consideraría incesto, ¿no es cierto? —Jon asintió con la cabeza como respuesta—. Aun así, lo comprendo… Estoy dispuesta a ser paciente, Jon Nieve, pero no me hagas esperar demasiado… —le advirtió, a modo de broma.

—Tan solo necesito tiempo, no voy a irme a ninguna parte —le prometió, con un semblante serio—. De hecho, aunque sea precipitado, no me gustaría que nuestro hijo fuese ilegítimo. Siempre me prometí a mí mismo que no traería un hijo bastardo al mundo. —A Daenerys le costó unos instantes saber a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente, pero cuando lo hizo una sonrisa genuina y amplia se apareció en sus labios.

—¿Es eso una petición para que me case contigo, Jon Nieve, y así nuestro hijo sea legítimo? —le preguntó, sonriendo de nuevo cuando él se sonrojó levemente y asintió.

—Bueno, sí… Algo parecido —correspondió a su sonrisa con otra, y Daenerys sintió un calor en su pecho al verle sonreír al fin. Le gustaba su sonrisa, aunque la mostrase pocas veces, y que lo hiciese sobre todo con ella le agradaba y la hacía sentir especial.

Pensar en un futuro juntos hacía que recuperase esa parte soñadora que creía haber perdido hacía tiempo, debido a todas las decepciones que había sufrido en su corta vida. Nadie mejor que ella tenía claro que el futuro era incierto y que estaba lleno de peligros, pero quería pensar que, juntos, podían llegar a obtener una más que merecida recompensa, cuando todos sus enemigos estuviesen derrotados. Quería proteger a su hijo y que creciese en un mundo de paz, con dos padres que lo amasen y protegiesen, algo que ella no había tenido jamás. Quería compartir su lecho cada noche junto al hombre al que amaba, que él le susurrase palabras de amor al oído, que la llamase "mi reina" con esa dulzura impregnada en su voz… y que ella pudiese llamarlo "mi rey".

Era cierto que quería el trono de hierro y era algo por lo que había luchado, por lo que había sangrado, y lo único que la había hecho mantenerse en pie cuando todo parecía estar en su contra. No había pensado en compartirlo con nadie… hasta ese momento. Jon era el heredero legítimo y, aunque le había dicho que no ansiaba reclamar tal derecho, ella sabía que podría llegar a ser un buen rey y gobernar a su lado, como iguales, como los últimos Targaryen, que devolverían la grandeza a su casa y enmendarían todos los errores del pasado. Con él a su lado Poniente por fin tendría los reyes que se merecía, juntos podían romper la rueda y construir un mundo nuevo, más justo y mejor.

—Así que "algo parecido"… —repitió Daenerys con una sonrisa divertida, antes de acercar su rostro al suyo y rozarle los labios de forma tentadora.

Él se mostró tenso al principio pero no tardó demasiado en responder a tal reclamo, fundiéndose en un cálido beso que despertó aquel fuego de dragón en su interior. Ahora que sabía la verdad todo cobraba sentido; el modo en que habían conectado y ese fuego que compartían solo podía explicarse porque _ambos_ eran de la sangre del dragón. Puede que él tuviese mucho del Norte, pero la sangre de Aegon El Conquistador corría por sus venas tanto como por las suyas propias, la sangre de la Antigua Valyria. Soltó sus manos para atraer aún más su rostro al suyo, dejando que sus dedos se hundiesen en el cabello de su nuca y sonriendo hacia sus adentros cuando sintió que él también la reclamaba con la misma ansia, abriendo su boca para liberar su lengua y hacer aquel beso más profundo e intenso.

Rompió el beso solo para levantarse y él hizo lo mismo… Quedando frente a frente el uno del otro, Dany lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a desabrocharse la túnica de pelo que llevaba encima hasta dejarla caer a sus pies. Se descalzó bajo su atenta mirada y también se deshizo de la túnica más fina que llevaba debajo para combatir el frío, quedando completamente desnuda ante Jon, que permanecía quieto y tenso. Dany supo en lo que estaba pensando. _"Ahora no solo me ve como su amante, sino como su tía, su familia… Esta noche haré que se le olvide, haré que lo único en lo que pueda pensar es en las ganas que tiene de amarme"_ se dijo a sí misma, decidida a lograrlo.

—Soy tuya, Jon Nieve —susurró a su oído con voz aterciopelada y dulce—. Soy _tuya_ , olvídate de todo lo demás —repitió, casi como una súplica, antes de posar sus labios en su cuello e ir hacia sus labios para hacerlo olvidar. Él se estremeció bajo sus besos y no pronunció palabra alguna, ni tampoco se apartó de ella, así que sus dedos hábiles se deshicieron de las lazadas de su jubón hasta abrirlo y quitárselo, levantando por sus brazos después la camisa de lino que llevaba debajo para lanzarla al suelo junto al resto de su ropa. Cuando él también estuvo como en su día del nombre lo empujó suavemente hasta llevarlo al lecho, acostándose sobre él de un modo dominante y apasionado, rozando sus caderas contra las suyas para provocarlo mientras volvía a besarlo.

—Dany… —lo escuchó susurrar. No supo muy bien si era una queja o si tenía dudas de algún tipo sobre lo apropiado de ese momento, pero sí eran dudas lo que albergaba no le duraron demasiado tiempo porque enseguida respondió a su pasión echando más leña al fuego, perdiéndose en sus labios y acariciando su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos de un modo que la dejaba sin aliento.

Pronto notó su miembro duro rozándole el vientre y también la humedad de su propio sexo, así que se sentó sobre él y dejó que la penetrara mientras lo miraba a los ojos con fiereza y amor. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para contener un grito de placer cuando su miembro se deslizó con suavidad en su interior, llenándola por completo. _"¿Cómo podría esto estar mal?"_ se preguntó a sí misma, deseando que él lo entendiese pronto y que todo pudiese volver a ser cómo antes… que pudieran amarse sin ataduras, sin remordimientos, sin miedo alguno.

Volvió a alzar sus caderas y se dejó caer, de nuevo, haciéndole el amor y entregándose plenamente a él como nunca antes se había entregado a ningún hombre. A otros dos había amado antes, pero con ninguno había sentido lo que sentía con Jon Nieve; como si sus caminos estuviesen destinados a encontrarse desde el principio, cuando estaban en puntos opuestos del mundo, sin que ninguno de los dos fuese consciente de ello. El trono de hierro era su destino, pero también lo era Jon Nieve y el fruto de su amor en su vientre era una prueba de ello. Esa noche, mientras se consumía en el fuego de su amor del modo más placentero imaginable, supo que lucharía por ese nuevo destino y que lo haría, de ser necesario, a _fuego y sangre_.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: ¡Dicho y hecho! Este capítulo se centró en Daenerys, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y a finales de esta semana subiré el siguiente capítulo. Voy a repetir el método de la última vez y dejo a elección de la primera persona que publique en reviews el próximo POV: ¿Cersei o Jaime o "sugerencia propia"(es decir, el personaje que queráis)? ¡Decidan ustedes! Un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer, dejar favs, dar follow y animarme con vuestras reviews :)_


End file.
